Parthena
by Miss.SophieTrunks
Summary: Kakarot, a King of a planet called Divinity with his Queen, Aleka and two children, Prince Goten and Princess Parthena. Vegeta, a King of a planet called Vegeta with his Queen, Bulma and two children Prince Trunks and Princess Bura. Both Kings and councils from both planets made a decision that their children might, might not like... Check inside for a FULL SUMMARY!
1. News and a Ball

**Chapter 1: News and a ball!**

**Hello everyone! So here is my next story called "Parthena" I know I'm still working on "Love is a Miracle"  
I should be updating soon. Oh and I am _not_ going to _stop_ "Future for the Saiyans". That story will probably be a slow updated story depends on which one you'd rather want me to update faster this new one or FFTS? Okay well I hope you all like this!**

_**FULL SUMMARY:** Kakarot (Goku), a King of a planet of Gods called Divinity with his Queen, Aleka, who is a 100% God. They both have two children, Prince Goten and the most powerful female known to the universe Princess Parthena. Vegeta, a King of a planet of Saiyans called Vegeta with his Queen, Bulma, who is a 100% human and two children Prince Trunks and Princess Bura. Both Kings and councils from both planets made a decision that their children might, might not like... But soon both Kings resign and give the throne to their sons. Both formal kings and councils decided to arrange a marriage with Trunks and Parthena. But the two hate each other because they feel as the other is a self-ignorant person. Both use to be best friends when they were younger which makes everyone wonder why they loath each other. Trunks and Parthena both get married against their will and now the Princess must go with the Saiyans to live on planet Vegeta. Little did she know Trunks was in love with the Princess of the… Sirens? There Parthena reunites with her friend Princess Bura and she soon gives birth to Planet Vegetas next heir… So this is all I'm going to give ;)_

**Parthena: 19**

**Trunks: 29**

**Goten: 28**

**Bura (Bra): 19**

**Zan: 28**

**Ti: 26**

"…" **conversation**

**'...' Telepathically talking**

_**Italics**_**: Thinking**

* * *

**Ch.1**

**News and a Ball**

The Princess walked down the ship's ramp with her 3rd in command on her right walking beside her. She walked forward where a young man in black spandex was waiting with a medium sized box. The Princess stopped in front of the man and grabbed her crown which was safely secured in the dark brown wooden box.

"Princess, welcome home and congratulations on your victory." Congratulated the young man as he slightly bowed before her in respect.

"Thank you Maylen…" she smiled at the young soldier.

"Ti, I want the injured to be taken to the infirmary immediately and the rest of the men can go home for the weekend." She ordered as she turned to see one of the three men who have been by her side since she was a young girl. She still remembered when she had met the famous Sergeant Ti Havens like if it was yesterday.

_**-Flashback-**_

**The young Princess of only five concealed her power level so her older brother and black knight didn't find her hiding between a huge Oak tree in the forest she had ran into after declaring she wanted to play with the young teenagers. The young Princess clamped her hands over her mouth to keep in her giggles when she sensed her brother and knight's energy level nearby. The young Princess let out a small giggle and made her way deeper into the forest to escape from the two males who were pursuing her.**

'_**Parthena, where are you? It is not safe in this forest. You need to come back now!'**_** ordered her older brother telepathically.**

'_**No, it is much more fun this way… And you know I can take care of myself.**_**' The young Princess thought back to her brother.**

'_**No, Parthena, you do not understand there are things out here that you cannot fight on your own and you are still a child now come back to us or I will get father.'**_** Threatened her brother as he and his friend Zan walked through the forest cautiously looking for their stubborn Princess.**

'_**No.'**_** Parthena said stubbornly and walked passed two boulders. The young Princess Parthena was so angry by her brother's threat that she didn't realize the power levels that were hiding behind the boulders. As soon as Parthena walked pass the two boulders two men grabbed her by the arms causing her to cry out loud.**

"**Zan, did you hear that? It's Parthena!" Yelled the young Prince as he took flight to the sky and followed his young sister's distraught energy level. Zan nodded and followed his friends/ Prince's action as he too took flight.**

'_**Parthena, are you okay?'**_** Asked Prince Goten.**

'_**Goten, some men grabbed me!'**_** Cried the young princess**

'_**I cannot shake them off me… I am powerless compared to them.'**_** She whispered in shame.**

'_**We're coming Parthena, just hold on until we get there.'**_** Said her brother as he powered up to his maximum so did his friend.**

**The young Princess yelled, thrashed, and even bit the men who were holding her trying her best to get free.**

"**Let me go! Do you know who I am?" she yelled as she back headed the man holding her from behind.**

"**Damn her!" roared the big hairy man as he loosened his hold on the Princess. Parthena took this opportunity to kick the man next to her in the gut and flipped back away from the three men who were looking at her with murderess eyes. Princess Parthena got down into her signature fight stance and narrowed her eyes to the three men in front of her. She then noticed two men on her left walking slowly towards her with arms wide open. **_**Oh no**_**. She thought and prepared herself for any attacks as she powered to her maximum quick.**

"**STOP!" Yelled a young man as he stepped forward in front of the Princess. He then looked into her dark orbs pleading her to trust him. Parthena narrowed her eyes at him and studied the young boy as he turned to the men. He was a bit tan, tanner than her. The young boy was about a foot shorter than her brother and he was slim but yet he had a muscular physic. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His features were a bit sharp. His eyes were turned to a scowl as he looked down at the men –aside from his size- and his eyebrows were turned down.**

"**You cannot capture her, she is a young girl." Said the boy trying to compromise with the five men.**

"**We know that Ti that is why we are going to sell her… Imagine the gold we will get for her." Said the big harry man Parthena had back head moments earlier. After hearing that the Princess was about to attack but was stopped when she heard the young teen in front of her growl.**

"**Jay, you said we were going to hunt for animals, not kidnap a young girl." Ti said eyeing the man before him with disgust.**

"**What is the difference? Now move or I will make you!" Jay, the big harry man said as he stepped forward ready to push the young boy to the side.**

"**I said no!" Yelled Ti and sweep kicked the big man making him land flat on his black making a big 'thud' noise.**

"**None of you will touch this girl… I will make sure of that!" He growled and lowered himself into a fighting stance ready for the next man to attack.**

"**Ti! What are you thinking? Why would you want to save her? Don't you want gold to feed yourself?" asked a dark haired man with green eyes as he slowly stepped forward.**

"**There are other ways to make gold I will not let some low life hideous men sale her." Ti said as he locked eyes with the man in front of him. The dark haired with green eyes chuckled and nodded.**

"**You're right Ti, there are other ways to make money and I can't remember when it was that I lost my mind for joining these poor men and bringing you with me… I apologize and hope someday you'll forgive me and think of me as your friend again… and Miss, please forgive me." He apologized as he knelt in respect and made his way into the deep part of the forest.**

"**TI, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK YOU'LL BEAT US, WE WILL GRAB THE GIRL AND SELL HER TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!" Yelled the chubby man as he got up off the floor.**

"**Well then in order to get to her you'll have to get through me first won't you?" He questioned. The four remaining men chuckled and launched at him at once. Princess Parthena yelped in shock and fear for the young man who was fighting for her.**

'_**Goten, Zan hurry! There is a boy here who is trying to fight off the men but I'm not sure he can on his own.'**_** She urged her brother and knight to get there fast. The young Princess furred her brows as she saw the boy in front of her take out the four men without breaking a sweat.**

"**You should never underestimate your opponent no matter what race or age he or she is." He spat and turned to the young girl. Ti carefully made his way towards the princess raising both his hands in the air trying to assure he wouldn't hurt her.**

"**Hello, my name is Ti… I won't hurt you if that's what you're thinking." He slowly made his way towards her. Princess Parthena raised her small black eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes as she studied him for a moment before she broke into a huge grin which surprised the boy.**

"**Wow! You were amazing… Where did you learn how to combat like that?" she asked very interested in hearing the young boy's life. Ti cleared his throat and smiled shyly at the girl.**

"**Umm… Well that man you saw with green eyes, he took me under his wing when I was a boy not much younger than you are now. He taught me most of the things I know, but I went on my own about two years ago and I learned other kinds of ways to battle… Want to hear a secret?" he asked and sat on the ground with an outstretched leg. Parthena sat down gracefully onto her knees and nodded furiously. To amuse the little girl Ti looked around as to check if anyone was listening and then cupped his hand around his mouth.**

"**I can also use Ki balls…" he whispered Parthena looked at him wide-eyed and gasped.**

"**Me too! Oh wow my brother, knight, father... everyone on my planet can use them too! Oh you must return with us to my planet and we can be friends! Will you be my friend and return with me to my planet?" She asked sweetly hoping he'd accept. **

"**You'll be under our wing now and live with me and my family and knight at our home… Our close friends live there as well." She said referring to their maids, butlers, and their solders. Ti smiled at the young energetic girl.**

"**Oh how rude of me…" she said and stood up.**

"**Hello my name is Parthena, Princess of Divinity." She curtsied and smiled at the shocked teen.**

"**W-wait if you're the princess of divinity that means you're part…" he began and was cut off by a snickering Princess.**

"**Yes I'm part Sayian and God… Isn't that amazing!?" she said overjoyed of her unique race. Parthena ran up to the teen and started to pull him up by his arm.**

"**Come on Ti let's play!" she suggested and giggled as Ti stood but was still a bit shocked. At that moment Goten and Zan both landed and rushed to her side. Goten took Parthena into his arms while Zan stood between them and the boy.**

"**You, what happened here? Who are you and what were you doing to the Princess?" Zan demanded for an answer. Ti looked at Zan and noticed he was wearing a black spandex and black armor with a black cape attached to it and matching boots and gloves. He had short black spikey hair and matching eyes that were boring into his own eyes. He then turned and noticed the Prince who was holding the Princess. The Prince was also wearing a black spandex, but white armor and a white cape attached to it. He noticed the Prince also had black spikey hair and eyes but his hair was sticking out more to the right than up. Ti gulped and kneeled before royalty.**

"**I apologize for my rudeness sire…" he said as he raised his right fist over his heart. Parthena narrowed her eyes at her knight and squirmed out of her brother's arms. **

"**Stop both of you… This is my new friend Ti, he's the one who saved me and TI you don't have to kneel remember you'll be part of the family soon… That is if you take my offer." She whispered the end. Both Goten and Zan looked at her in confusion.**

"**What offer?" Goten asked. Parthena turned to her brother with a huge smile.**

"**Oh I offered him to come back home with us… He's an amazing fighter and he can use Ki balls." She said proud that her new friend is a lot like them.**

"**Really? And you made this decision without the consent of father?" Goten asked and Parthena bit her bottom lip.**

"**Well…" she began and then huffed**

"**I am the Princess and if I wish for him to return with me he will!" she said angry at her brother. Goten and Zan chuckled.**

"**What is your name?" Goten asked as he walked over to his sister and grabbed her hand which she gratefully took forgetting about being angry with him. Ti stood up and looked at the intimidating Prince.**

"**Ti Havens sir." He said and looked down at the beaming child. Ti couldn't help but smile at her and at this both Goten and Zan noticed.**

"**Well then Ti why don't you join us, we are about to go back to the King's castle and to our father." He asked. Ti looked up at the Prince.**

"**Yes, come with us Ti!" Parthena exclaimed and took his hand.**

"**Let's fly there…" she started to take flight but was snapped back.**

"**I'm sorry Princess but… uhh I-I…" he stuttered and looked away in shame. Parthena giggled and flew down to face him.**

"**It's okay Ti… I will teach you but right now why don't you just hold on to my hand tightly… Don't worry I won't drop you." She whispered playfully. Ti gulped and looked at the two older teens that were hovering in the air. He took the Princess' hand and she gently took flight clasping her hand around his tightly.**

"**See this is not so bad" she smiled widely which only made him smile at her. They all made their way to the castle in a slow pace and landed inside the gates.**

"**Okay now Ti let's go see daddy and ask him if you can come home with us." She said excitedly as she dragged him into the huge castle followed by Goten and Zan. The four soon made it into the King's study and Parthena knocked on it.**

"**Hello sweetheart…" King Kakarot greeted her with a hug and a kiss on her forehead.**

"**Hi daddy, daddy I want you to meet my new friend." She said and looked over at Ti who was trying to look presentable in his black pants, hunter green long sleeve, and dark brown vest. Ti looked up and knelt down in respect.**

"**It is an honor to meet you your highness." He greeted as he bowed his head and raised his right fist over his heart.**

"**You may stand." King Kakarot ordered.**

"**WHO ALLOWED THIS BANDIT INTO MY HOME!?" Yelled the other King who rose onto his feet slamming both fist on his dark wooden desk. King Kakarot, Prince Goten, and Zan furred their brows towards the King while Parthena glared at him.**

"**GAURDS!" hollered the King. A group of four guards entered the study waiting for orders. **

"**Take this filth out of my…" he ordered but cut off.**

"**Enough!" Parthena voiced loud. The King looked at her confused.**

"**Father, let me down please." She asked sweetly and walked towards the desk. She levitated herself onto his desk.**

"**Listen here, you will not talk to Ti or any other commoner in that tone do you understand?" she ordered. The King and Ti looked at her wide-eyed.**

"**But Princess…" he began**

"**No I said do you understand?" she repeated her question glaring down the King. The King gulped afraid of her wrath and nodded.**

"**You all may go." She ordered the soldiers. **

"**Now, I will make sure we keep tabs on you King and I do hope, for your good being, that I shall never hear you mistreating the people of this planet again or you will see me again and I can give you my word I will not be as nice as I am today." She darkly said and smiled at the now sweating King. Parthena hopped off of his desk and grabbed Ti's hand.**

"**Come Ti, we are going home… Father we will be waiting in the space ship." And with that said she walked out of the study with her new friend.**

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Princess Parthena…" A male guard called out as he knocked on his mistress' white creamy door outlined in gold.

"Come in" was her reply. The Elite guard walked in and knelt before her bringing his head down as well. Parthena turned from the window she was staring out to look at the man who was knelt before her. He was wearing a black spandex that outlined every muscle his goddess of a Saiyan body had to offer. He wore a black cape that went down to his ankles matching gloves and boots. On the right side of his black spandex Parthena knew he had a pin symbolizing the highest rank in her army and above his ranking pin was the Princess' crest symbolizing he was her knight.

The man before her was the man that she grew up with aside from her brother and her sergeant Ti this man was her knight since the day she was brought into this world by her mother. And she secretly grew fondly of the man who was years older than her.

"Zan, there is no need to kneel, you may stand now." Parthena ordered and turned to face the window once again. Zan stood from the ground and looked at the young beauty that was looking out the window to the village where the villagers were packing up all their merchandise and many were heading back to their small homes.

She had on a strapless fuchsia dress that went all the way down to the floor hiding her feet he knew she had on her white two inch boots just in case she ever had to fight. He always wondered why she preferred to fight in two inch boots that usually went right to her knees. She hardly wore high heels or combat boots like everyone else wore. Not that he ever argued with her choice of foot wear because she sure made those boots look good, but it always bothered him if she was comfortable or not. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and had small rhinestones all around her upper chest. In the center just below her chest the dress was ruffled with a diamond crest pinning it together in the center. The crest was made out of diamonds and had a hint of red inside them. The crest was a heart and a dove flying through it. The heart represented the pureness and goodness of Parthena and the dove represented her as a miracle to the universe. She also had on her traditional necklace that was made out of the same diamond as her crest and it was also shaped out as her crest but much smaller.

"Yes Zan?" the young Princess asked as she turned to see the young Elite.

"I'm glad you are back and safe Princess…" he said and smiled at the young beauty in front of him. Parthena smiled and walked a bit closer to her knight.

"Yes, thank you… I am glad to be home." She said and turned to sit on her bed.

"I've really missed this place… Not that I've been gone for too long, but it is home and I wish I could just stay here on Planet Divinity never having to worry about enemies." She said a bit sadly.

"But Princess if you didn't do what you do the Planet you call home could fall under attack… It is thanks to you and your soldiers that our Planet is a place we can call home." He explained trying to make the young Princess happy.

"Zan you speak as if you are not in my army." She said and smiled at the man who had now knelt in front of her.

"It seems I do…" he said and then remembered his true purpose of going into her room. Zan stood tall and helped the young Princess to her feet.

"Your Father would like to see you in his study, my dear Princess." Parthena nodded

"Thank you, Zan would you please wait for me outside for a minute." She turned to walk over to her window and stared outside whishing she could be down there. She loved being a Princess and the dark angel of her planet but she always wished she could just live like the commoners. They inspired her, her people of Planet Divinity were the ones who inspired her into being the best Princess the universe had ever seen. She was the strongest, toughest, unique, smartest, purest Princess anyone had ever seen. And it was all because she believed she was born to protect her people and others in the universe and the people in Divinity were lucky to have her as their Princess. After a minute Princess Parthena walked to her doors and the guards from the other side opened them for her as she neared.

* * *

"Ti, you're amazing as always." Purred the red head

She was lying on his white bed facing him as she calmed her breathing. Ti was lying on his back staring up at his ceiling in thought. The red head wondered what could have been in her lover's mind but had a good guess. She sat up and straddled her lover's waist making sure she took him all in a swift move. The red head slowly started to move in a circular motion.

"Now why don't you tell me what it is that is in your mind?" she asked as she moved clockwise and counter clock wise.

"What do you think of me?" Ti asked as he looked up at the red head.

"I think you are an amazing man and lover." She purred the last word and started to rise up a little and back down.

"Do you think the King will give me the Princess' hand?" he asked. The red head smirked she knew that the princess was in his mind. The woman was slightly jealous because it seemed every male on the planet wanted the Princess, but then again she sometimes wanted the Princess for her own as well.

"Do you mean the formal King?" she asked as she speeded her rhythm.

"Yes." He answered and took a hold of her hips.

"I be…I believe he would give you her hand, but…" She moaned the last word

"You do know you'll have to ask the King as well." She said and leaned down to kiss her lovers neck.

"Yes, I would have to ask the King as well… I wonder if he would give me her hand as well." He asked himself more than the woman.

"I'm not so sure Ti… Remember he and the Princess have a very close bond… They are siblings after all." She said as she sucked the sergeants' neck. Ti nodded _Yes they do… Will he see that I am worthy for her?_ He thought. Ti then shook his head and turned over so he could be on top of the red head and began to thrust into her furiously as he thought that the King might not grant him his wish.

* * *

"Gentlemen, thank you but I do believe I could have opened the doors on my own, remember when father is not around you all don't have to be so formal, now shall we?" she said and got loving smiles from her three personal guards. The two men flanked her as Zan walked beside her.

"Zan?" The Princess called out as she took a hold of her necklace.

"Yes Princess?" Zan looked down towards her

"Do you have any idea as to why my Father would like to see me before dinner?" she asked

"No Princess I apologize." Parthena nodded

"Well then, do you know why there is so much commotion here at the Palace?" she asked as they made a sharp left.

"The Royal Family of Vegeta are here, my Princess." Parthena stopped dead in her tracks and tightened her hold on her necklace.

"The Royal family is here? Now?" she asked not able to believe it.

"Yes Princess." Parthena tightened her jaw line and inwardly growled at herself for not sensing their high powers. _I'm an idiot for not sensing them earlier _she thought as she sensed the King and his family.

"Where are they at this moment?" she asked as they began to walk again.

"I believe they are in the guest chambers." Zan answered

"Do you know why they are here?" She asked and then raised her black left eyebrow.

"No Princess but I do know we are having a ball for their arrival tonight." Parthena sighed

"Then that answers my next question as to why I feel other unfamiliar Ki's." She said and continued "I haven't heard of this, do you know where my brother is?" she asked almost hissing.

"Your father also went to call for him he should be with your father in his study." Parthena nodded. After ten minutes the four finally arrived at Goku's study. Parthena turned to the men and curtsied.

"Thank you gentlemen for escorting me you may all go, but Zan please stay near." Zan nodded and the four elite warriors knelt before their Princess before leaving. Parthena turned to the double gold doors and entered as the two warriors opened them for her.

"Father, you asked for me?" Parthena called out. Kakarot turned from the window and smiled at his only daughter.

"Parthena, how are you this evening my Princess?" he asked he took her into one of his loving embrace.

"I'm doing well, but I would have been doing better if I got the memo that the Royal family were here and that there will be a ball for them." She growled and pouted a bit, receiving some chuckles from her older brother Goten who was sitting on the sofa about five feet from them.

"Now; now my dear no need to be un-lady like." Parthena scoffed

"Un-lady like? Father I believe with me being the dark angel in the army I am allowed to act however I please." She growled. Kakarot sighed and looked at his children.

"My dear children I have called you this evening because there is some news I have for you."

"Father, does this news have to deal with the Royal Family of Vegeta?" Parthena asked glaring up at her father. Kakarot threw his arm behind his head and laughed nervously.

"That is why I have called you two in here. Now I know you both know the Prince?" Both siblings nodded

"He has officially been King eight months ago and we are going to celebrate his accomplishment with a Ball." Parthena scoffed

"Father, are you being serious? After eight months everyone just decided celebrate his rudeness rank? Goten has been king for about the same amount of time and no one decided to celebrate his position!" She spat. Princess Parthena was probably the only female in the universe who was not fondly of King Trunks. She truly hated his guts as he did her. No one knew the cause of the two Royalties to hate one another with such rage, but that will change soon. Or so Goku hoped for.

"Hunny actually that is just a minor reason we are celebrating. We my dear are celebrating the vow that two will be sharing shortly!"

"Someone is getting married? Who?" asked Goten raising an eyebrow curiously.

"King Trunks and his bride soon to be… Queen Parthena." Goten choked on the red wine he was drinking while Parthena stared at her father in disbelief.

"E-excuse me?" she stuttered not able to believe the words her father just spoke.

"You heard my dear you and King Trunks will be exchanging vows the day after tomorrow." He explained. By now Parthena composed herself.

"No! Absolutely not!" she refused

"Parthena this is not something you can negotiate."

"Who said I was negotiating I am refusing to marry a self-arrogant monkey as him!" she hissed as she pointed to her left indicating Trunks who was somewhere in the Palace.

"Thena you cannot refuse." Kakarot said using his and Goten's nickname for her.

"Watch me!" she growled

"Look Thena this is settled we have discussed this with the counsel from both planets and they couldn't think of a better match. The both of you will be the most powerful couple this universe has ever seen and every enemy out there will shudder when they hear your name."

"But father…" she whined

"No Buts my dear now I suggest you go to your room to change for the grand ball. Servants will go to your room in twenty minutes with your dress. Remember my dear this is more like an engagement party and I want you to smile."

"Wait… I don't have to marry him! No, because in order for me to wed with someone both you and our King… Who happens to be Goten need to both agree…" she stated remembering the law.

"Actually no, he doesn't have to agree." Kakarot stated

"But it is the law father!" she hissed making Kakarot chuckle

"Parthena you're right it is the law, but we can always find loop holes and even if Goten disagreed, the council from both planets agreed. If the council and I agree there isn't anything anyone can do."

"I cannot believe you… My own father is giving me up to some self-centered monkey who WHORES AROUND!" with that Parthena stormed out the room.

"ZAN!" she yelled

"Yes, my Princess?" Zan stood up from the wall he was leaning against.

"I want you to gather the elites and meet me in the training facility in five minutes." She ordered

"Yes my lady." Parthena stormed to her room with her Ki flickering around her. _I cannot believe this! He expects me Princess of Divinity to marry him! _Once inside her chambers Parthena literally ripped her fuchsia dress off and white boots and headed into her closet retrieving a bloody red spandex suit that fitted her body like a second skin. She tucked her necklace in the suit keeping it safe. Once she zipped it on she moved to her bed and slipped on her two inch black boots and black fingerless gloves. She threw her mid length black hair up into a high pony tail and walked over to her window. _Oh my goodness! How does he expect me to be with that imbecile!_ Parthena slid her window up and flew out of it.

Once Parthena landed outside the training facilities she yanked open both doors and saw her top elites and their captain Zan.

"My Princes your elites are here." Zan said as he walked up the Princess. Zan and the other elites all bowed down in respect.

"Thank you." Parthena nodded to Zan

"Now gentlemen I know there is this ball that we all must attend to… And I know you all would rather stay home with your family or go to the Pub, but I am very frustrated and I have a lot of steam to let out… Now after this spar I will excuse you and your family from the ball and you all may have the night off." She said as she got down to a fighting stance.

All of the ten elites smiled at her and then soon replaced the smiles with evil smirks. Soon all ten of them with the exception of Zan charged at her. Parthena saw the two elites ahead of everyone take a swing at her on either side of her head. She easily leaned back and turned once they missed their shot. She kicked them both on the back making them fly twenty feet from her. Parthena immediately turned to see one of the warriors go down for a sweep kick she immediately jumped over him and when the built man recovered Parthena punched him straight in the nose knocking him out. She turned and was tackled by one of the warriors. Parthena found herself pinned to the blue mattress with both her hands above her head.

"Princess do you surrender?" asked the elite warrior as he straddled her and threw all his weight on top of her. Parthena smirked up at the warrior and banged him with her forehead making him loosen his grip on her wrist and stumble back. Parthena brought her knees towards her chest and kicked him square in the chest making him fly into the wall behind him.

"Come on boys is that all you got!" she taunted the rest who were standing all six men decided to attack her at the same time all throwing punches, kicks, and some even blast. The princess easily blocked and dodged their punches and kicks but she was hit twice by some of their Ki blast. The two blast didn't do any damage aside of burning her body suit. After a while Parthena got bored and started knocking the rest unconscious. She stood up and looked over at her somewhat torn suit. Her bloody red suit had part of her left sleeve missing and her right leg. On the right side of her waist the suit was burned off exposing some of her toned stomach.

"Zan we need to train these men harder… have you seen my suit? Their Ki blast hardly did any damage…" she then looked up at the man before her as his green eyes roamed her body.

"Shall we start the real fun?" she asked as a smirk played itself on her lips. Zan looked up into his mistress eyes and smirked as well.

"Yes my lady but first let me move these men." Zan walked towards the men and started carrying them to the infirmary next door notifying the nurses and doctor about their conditions. Parthena would have helped Zan but then thought twice. One thing that Saiyans and Gods hated more than anything is being pitied and Parthena was not going to make none of her men feel less because they needed assistance from their princess, but when it came to war she never thought twice before helping one of her men. Parthena made a mental note of working her men double as hard the next day because their lack of focus.

"My Princess, are you ready?" asked Zan as he removed his cape, armor and gloves.

"Of course my dear Zan… Now Zan don't take it easy on me you know I like a rough challenge." She said before getting down into her signature fighting stance.

"Everything goes?" he asked

"Everything goes." She confirmed. Zan nodded

"Ok madam I believe you should take the first shot." With that said Parthena charged up to her knight and brought her left hand up to his face implying a blow to his cheek was coming. As soon as Zan brought both his hands up to block her punch Parthena brought her right hand down to his gut and gave him a good blow. Zan not expecting the punch hurled over as he held his left side. She smiled and floated back to her side of the mattress.

"I believe that is one for me Zan." She teased Zan soon recovered from her blow and smiled down at her.

"Good one Princess but let's see how well you do with Ki blast." He said and charged medium blast balls on either hand. He threw one to her leg and another to his right knowing she was going to dodge the one aiming for her leg and the other was going to hit her right on the arm. Parthena glared at Zan when her right sleeve burned off. He started to throw more blast towards her. Parthena was able to block some and get out the way but Zan knew her fighting technique like it were his own so he was able to burn off most of her spandex. Exposing both her arms, her legs were exposed all the way up to her mid-thigh. Her stomach was exposed… In other words she left any man to the little imagination.

"Zan you know this was my favorite spandex." She whined to her knight.

"I will buy you another tomorrow my lady." Zan smirked down to his mistress. Parthena growled and flashed towards him sending a number of punches and kicks. Zan blocked all except for a few that went through his defense. Zan powered up and flashed behind his princess and grabbed her in a head lock. He pressed her back against his chest.

"Now my Princess do you surrender?" he asked playfully. Parthena growled

"You wish Zan don't worry my knight I will get out of this."

"But Princess there is no way to get out I have you right where I want you." He whispered in her ear. Zan lowered his left arm down to her bare stomach drawing circles on the exposed flesh there. Thena started to breathe a little faster and tightened her jaw not letting out the moan that was going up her throat. Parthena soon recovered from the feelings he was bringing out of her and decided to thrust backwards letting her bottom hit his groin hard but not hard enough to permanently hurt him. Zan backed away and started to nurse his manhood. One hand over his spandex as the other rested on his knee.

"Now, now my dear Zan a little tap hurts that bad?" she teased Zan soon recovered and looked up at his mistress with a playful expression. Zan rushed towards her and punch Parthena in the stomach then grabbing her by the hair to pull her up as she hovered forward. He then spun her around and kicked her letting her fly towards the weights. Parthena moaned in pain but quickly stood up.

"You're going to pay for that." She growled and powered up letting her Ki flicker around her. Parthena slowly walked up to Zan and started to punch him. Both threw punches and kicks each blocking the others attacks. Parthena was able to land some punches on his jaw, left cheek, chest, stomach, and threw some kicks to his shins, and stomach. Zan was tired of the match going nowhere so he decided to dodge a punch that she was aiming for his head. Zan kneeled down and swept her off her feet he then straddled her hips and pinned both her arms over her head. At first Princess Parthena started to squirm and curse at him.

"Princess cursing is such an awful language especially when it comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours." He whispered. Parthena raised her eyebrow. _What is he doing? He cannot be trying to titillate me can he? No this only happens when the full moon is near, but the full moon isn't supposed to come out until next Tuesday night. Or maybe he is trying to express his feeling to me. Can it be that?_

Zan looked into her big black eyes as she too looked into his green eyes. Zan brought his right hand up to her forehead to sweep some strands out of her face. He then decided to make a move and slowly leaned down hoping to place a gentle kiss on his mistress pink lips. Parthena saw the move coming and she would have let him follow through but she couldn't. No she was already trap into a life she did not want to be in and if she allowed Zan to show affection to her or her to him. Parthena wouldn't want to get Zan's hopes up that one day they might be more than knight and mistress since she will be wed in a day. Right when Zan's lips where about to touch hers she immediately turned to the right letting his lips land on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Zan but we cannot, please forgive me." She whispered unaware of the three Ki's heading their way.

"Are you two going to fight or ravish one another?" Came a deep masculine playful voice. Zan removed himself off of his Princess and helped her up. He then faced the new comer and kneeled down in respect.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter to "Parthena" What did you think? **

**Who is the newcomer? **

**Do you like my characters so far? **

**Do you like the plot so far? **

**Which would you want me to update faster this new one or Future for the Saiyans? **

**I will be updating LIAM this week so look forward to that and tell me which you'd want me to update faster!=) REVIEW!**

**-Sophie =)**


	2. Reunion

**Ch. 2**

**Reunion **

**Okay so here is the second chapter: Review at the end! =) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's! =)**

**Viva La Amore:** Hey hun thanks for the review I appreciate it! I knew I recognized your name, I believe you've reviewed one of my other stories=) Okay so I shouldn't make my chapter too long right? And Parthena is supposed to be the strongest female in the universe but she doesn't seem too strong and you'll find out why later on in the story. Thanks again for the review hope you review each chapter and if it's not too much to ask please review my other fics. I want to know how the others are looking and I've been changing Future for the Saiyans so I recommend you reread that one it's only two chapters at the moment. I know almost all of them are Trunks and OC but I've only been getting inspirations for Trunks and an OC I've thought of one for Trunks and Pan but I think that one will be coming out after I finish at least two of my three stories.

**LTS:** Thanks sweetheart! I appreciate it and if I get more reviews for this story to be updated quicker then I will. I appreciate my reviews and hope you can review each upcoming chapter and like I told Viva la amore please review my other stories I'd like to know how those are going too=)

_**FULL SUMMARY:**__ Kakarot (Goku), a King of a planet of Gods called Divinity with his Queen, Aleka, who is a 100% God. They both have two children, Prince Goten and the most powerful female known to the universe Princess Parthena. Vegeta, a King of a planet of Saiyans called Vegeta with his Queen, Bulma, who is a 100% human and two children Prince Trunks and Princess Bura. Both Kings and councils from both planets made a decision that their children might, might not like... But soon both Kings resign and give the throne to their sons. Both formal kings and councils decided to arrange a marriage with Trunks and Parthena. But the two hate each other because they feel as the other is a self-ignorant person. Both use to be best friends when they were younger which makes everyone wonder why they loath each other. Trunks and Parthena both get married against their will and now the Princess must go with the Saiyans to live on planet Vegeta. Little did she know Trunks was in love with the Princess of the… Sirens? There Parthena reunites with her friend Princess Bura and she soon gives birth to Planet Vegetas next heir… So this is all I'm going to give ;)_

**Parthena: 19**

**Trunks: 29**

**Goten: 28**

**Bura (Bra): 19**

**Zan: 28**

**Ti: 26**

"…" **conversation**

'…' **Telepathically talking**

**Italics: Thinking**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**I'm sorry Zan but we cannot, please forgive me." She whispered unaware of the three Ki's heading their way.**_

"_**Are you two going to fight or ravish one another?" Came a deep masculine playful voice. Zan removed himself off of his Princess and helped her up. He then faced the new comer and kneeled down in respect.**_

"Zan get up it's only Goten and a friend of his." Parthena pulled Zan up who was kneeling in respect on the ground.

"Actually my dear Princess I think you remember Prince… excuse me King Trunks and his younger sister Princess Bura." Goten said as he turned slightly to his right where a tall man walked forward to them. He was about Goten's height he had short lavender hair which was part in the center. He had on a royal blue spandex with a purple cape obviously signifying he is Royalty. He had on white combat boot and matching gloves. His features were very sharp, sharp cheek bones, sharp chin, even a small sharp nose. His beautiful sapphire eyes were narrowed and cold as he was glaring at the Princess before him. His eyebrows were turned down… In other words he sure had a face that would make you run for your money.

Now the Princess of Vegeta was different compared to her brother. She was beautiful… no that was an understatement she was beyond beautiful she had on a purple gown with small rhinestones from her chest going all the way down to her sleeves. Her eyes were matching like her brothers but hers were warm and loving not like his which were cold. Her hair matched her eyes and it was down all the way to her waist somewhat curly. This Princess had a body of a goddess. _I wonder what her father does when men stare at her. Saiyan men are pigs so I can only imagine how she lives back in her planet._ Parthena thought.

"King Trunks, Princess Bura I'm sure the two of you remember my younger sister Princess Parthena and her knight Zan." Goten introduced them.

_Look at her! Father expects me to marry her! I've told him hundreds of times that I don't want to marry her! I haven't seen her for years and now all of a sudden those old bastards want us to marry. Not too long ago she had a man all over her. Her damn knight was going to ravish her! What was father thinking when he agreed to give me to this woman? Why couldn't I…_ Trunks thought but was interrupted by his sister's voice.

"Oh yes I remember, Princess Parthena it's so nice to see you again… It's been a very long time since we've last seen each other… And of course I wouldn't forget your black knight Zan. Knights are so romantic." Said Bura as Parthena glared at the lavender man. She then took her eyes of the man and smiled lovingly at the aqua haired beauty.

"Thank yo…" She started but rudely cut off.

"Bura, how can a knight be romantic? It only shows how weak you are." King Trunks said Parthena raised her left black eyebrow and she faced the King while her Ki started rising. _I'll show you exactly how weak I am._ She sarcastically thought debating whether she should kick him or punch him. She sighed heavily when she felt Zan nudge her side, Parthena nodded at him and courtside in respect.

"Princess I'm very pleased to see you once again... And your highness it's a pleasure to see you again as well." She greeted

"I wish I could say the same, tell me King Goten is this how your mistress' dress here?" he asked as he looked over Parthena's spandex, well at least what was left of it.

"Trunks! Excuse me for my brother's rudeness your highness." Bura apologized Parthena turned to face Bura.

"No need to worry Princess, but it seems to me is that the King of Saiyans here does not know what it looks like when warriors have intense spars." She glared at Trunks.

"Oh no Princess I _do_ know what it looks like when warriors have intense spars after all, as you put it, I am the King of Saiyans, so it is assumed that _I_ the King of Saiyans would have intense spars every day. But this here…" He said as he waved his finger at her.

"Looks more like when someone is intensely getting their asses giving to them." He growled and smirked

"TRUNKS!" Bura yelled

"EXCUSE ME?" Parthena yelled

"Ugh Zan please escort my sister to her chambers and make sure someone looks at her wounds before she comes down to the ball." Zan nodded, bowed then took his mistress by her elbow and towed her out. But Princess Parthena had other plans in mind.

"No! Let go Zan… Listen here you ungrateful, sickening, arrogant, low level fairy!" she growled as she stepped closer to Trunks and poked him with each word she said. Trunks scoffed and inside was ready to slap her for all the name calling and for having the guts to talk to him in such a manner.

"You have no idea the power I have and for your information I never get my ass giving to me if anything I beat the hell out of asses." Trunks smirked and leaned down to the Princess height.

"So you like to give it to people through the ass?" he asked in her ear. Parthena gasped and brought her hand back to back slap him in the face. Bura gasped, Goten and Zan both gulped afraid of what the King might do to their Princess, Parthena was fuming trying her best to control her Ki, and Trunks was seriously pissed.

"You're going to pay for that… soon…" he hissed in her ear before standing straight with a cold stare.

"Your threats do not scare me. If you are going to do something about it then why don't we settle it here like real warriors!" she hissed. Parthena was ready to transform and both Goten and Zan knew it.

"I don't fight with low levels." He growled which made Parthena laugh.

"Low level?" She scoffed

"You are very hilarious Trunks only if you knew the power I possess then you would be running for your pathetic. Little. Life." She spat the end.

"It is your highness to you!" He growled looking down at her with murderous eyes while he clenched his jaw.

"No! It is _Trunks _to me because after all we will be wed the day after tomorrow Hun!" She said sarcastically and left with a very shock Zan following suit.

"Oh and as soon as we tie this damn knot you will see my true power at first hand so prepare yourself your royal assness!" she growled as she left the room.

"King Trunks you cannot talk to her like that after all she will soon be your Queen." Goten said Trunks growled

"I may wed her but after she gives me an heir she will no longer be connected to me in anyway." With that King Trunks left.

"My King do you believe those two will get along once again? When we were younger we all loved each other, why did they change?" she asked a bit sad.

"I cannot say my princess, enough about them shall I escort you back to your parents?" Goten asked as he extended his arm for her to take. Inside Goten was afraid for his beloved sister. She meant the world to him after all she was the first women he fell in love with. No, not intimate love but another love a love one cannot explain, their parents thought it was because they both were the only ones of their race. It was a connection a brother and sister grew in and a connection no one was able to break not even if they had mates.

* * *

"That idiotic fool thinks he can threaten me! Me! I'll show him! If he even tries to lay a hand on me. Oh dear lords above I will show that ungrateful trash who he is dealing with!" Parthena growled as she headed to her bed chambers. Zan was right on her tail trying to comprehend what had just occurred in the training facility. He couldn't believe that the princess, his princess was going to be Wed to the King of Vegeta. Just his luck.

* * *

_That harlot! Who the hell does she think she is to hit me? What the hell did my father get me into? I swear that woman better birth an heir quick or I will kill her soon._ He thought fuming as he made his way to the ball hall.

* * *

When Parthena arrived at her chambers she growled at the two guards outside and the both moved out of her way not opening the doors because she once warned them to stay far from her when she was in a mood such as this one. Once she got to the doors she yanked them opened scarring the four maids inside.

"Leave." Zan ordered them. The women bowed and left scarred for their life. Not that the Princess or her knight ever treated them bad, but it was rare when the Princess was mad, this mad and they never dared to watch the after math. And just like Parthena told her guards once she told her servants as well. If they ever saw her in a mood like this one they should run the other way because she did not want them to 1) see her with such a temper and 2) she did not want them to get sucked into her destruction if she was poked so far.

"Princess?" Zan softly asked

"That Ninny Hammer..." Princess Parthena began as she walked to her window and started to see their guest arrive. (**A/N: Ninny Hammer means Fool or Idiot.)**

"Princess Parthena?"

"…thinks he can do whatever he wants. Ha that stupid fool oh Father I am so grateful that I will soon be wed to an idiot." Parthena growled sarcastically.

"Thena!" Zan said in a stern voice which caught Parthena's attention.

"WHAT!" she growled

"Is it true?" he asked still not believing it.

* * *

Okay so there it is! I know not much of a cliff hanger since it's already out there lol. Okay well ugh yeah **review**=) Remember if you don't review then I won't know what you'll like so let's hit the 'review button!'

Thank you

XX -Soph


	3. The Ball and an Announcement

**Viva La Amore: **Thank you for your reviews! Made my day when I signed in and saw new reviews! Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter two. I thought it would've brought a bit more drama if they started arguing once they saw each other after many years and also the readers are able to see their relationship off the back. You can easily see how much they hate each other. I know in most of all the fics he's still a Prince and I was going to leave him as a Prince for a while but I was like… okay they had to grow up quickly and start making their own family and I'm sure Vegeta, Goku, and their wives probably wanted a break so yeah I decided to make them Kings anyways I think it was about a good age to make them Kings. =)

**Ch. 3**

**The Ball and an Announcement **

**Parthena: 19**

**Trunks: 29**

**Goten: 28**

**Bura (Bra): 19**

**Zan: 28**

**Ti: 26**

"…" **conversation**

'…' **Telepathically talking**

_**Italics**_**: Thinking**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**Is it true?" he asked still not believing it.**_

Parthena turned from the window and softened her features when she saw Zan's hurt expression. The Princess nodded and then threw her head down to look at the floor not able to see the pain her knight showed.

"I am so sorry Zan; that is why today during our spar I couldn't… we couldn't… please forgive me Zan." She whispered and turned to her window when she felt the tear droplets run down her cheeks.

"Why are you asking for forgiveness Princess?" Zan said as he stepped closer to Parthena and turned her gently by the arm. Zan grabbed her chin using his thumb and index finger.

"Hey look at me Princess, I should be asking you to forgive me." He continued when he looked into her black colored eyes and wiped the tears with his free hand.

"Because Zan, you are my friend my dearest friend. I grew up with you and yet I cannot control the feelings I have for you and now I must marry that imbecile." Princess Parthena spat the last word

"Princess do not stress over this. It is your destiny to wed a King." He told her gently.

"But what if I refuse?" she asked softly and finally leaned into him wrapping her small arms around his waist. At first Zan hesitated to hug her back but he had always dreamt of the day he would hold her like this and besides this might be their last time together.

"You'll make a fine queen my lady." Was all he whispered back after a moment of Zan holding the Princess he excused himself and called in the servants.

* * *

**Down stairs in the dance hall:**

The dance hall was full of Saiyans and divinities from both Planet Vegeta and Planet Divinity. The Royal Family of Vegeta, the council, and the top elites in his army were there and a couple of the wealthy families had attended as well. From Planet Divinity the Royal family had invited their council and their wealthiest families aside from the Royal family.

Many couples were dancing in the center of the ball room to a traditional valz of Divinities. Formal King Kakarot and his wife were in the center of the dance floor as they began the dance of Divinities. Vegeta decided to take Bulma down to the dance floor and King Goten took Princess Bura to the dance floor as well. King Trunks was sitting at his table wearing his usual scowl scarring away everyone.

* * *

"Princess, are you ready?" asked Zan as he knocked on her door.

"In a minute Zan…" replied Parthena, she was giving herself one last glance over in the mirror.

"You all may go, enjoy your night off." She ordered the maids. The women bowed in respect and left the Princess' room. Parthena looked at herself in the mirror and breathed in deeply. _You are a fierce Princess you are a proud Princess, you are a loving devoted woman… Do not let that arrogant imbecile get into your head. _She thought and threw a smile onto her face. Parthena turned and walked to her door letting her knight open it for her.

"You look lovely Princess." He said and held out his arm so Parthena could place hers in his. Princess Parthena smiled.

"Thank you Zan and you yourself look handsome tonight." She commented him. Zan smiled and started to lead the Princess to the hall.

Once they arrived to the large double gold doors which were guarded by two men, Zan led the Princess in and towards the staircase. There Zan paused and nodded to the royal guard who stood aside from the stairs.

"May I introduce to you all, the one and only Princess of Divinity… Princess Parthena escorted by her Knight, sergeant Zan." The royal guard announced. Everyone in the hall turned to the stairs and gasped as they saw the Princess and her knight descend the stairs.

The Princess wore a light blue ruffled gown that had a ruffled train which was about three feet long. The dress had a heart shaped front with her crest pinned in the center where her dress came together a bit. She had her hair curled into an up do with some strands falling down around her face. Her crown rested around her curls and she wore her traditional necklace with some crystal buds, two matching crystal bracelets, and three rings.

Zan wore his traditional black spandex allowing every woman at the ball to fantasize over his muscular body. As well as his black cape, gloves, and combat boots. Parthena admired her knight he was very handsome and strong.

Zan led Parthena down the stairs and to the spot where the former King was waiting for her. Kakarot walked up to Parthena and smiled down at her he then embraced her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He said. Parthena sighed and smiled up at her father with love.

"Thank you daddy, I love you." She said and hugged him a bit longer fighting her tears. Kakarot sighed and held his daughter tighter.

"I'm sorry Thena, I'm sorry about all of this but it's something we must do… Trust me one day you'll thank me." He whispered and backed away. Kakarot then took her arm into his and led her to introduce her to people. After Kakarot took Thena around the ball introducing and reintroducing her to the council and some families he led her to Trunks. Trunks looked up and stood up from his chair.

"Kakarot…" he greeted. Kakarot chuckled and looked down and Trunks.

"Hello Trunks, well I'll leave you two for a bit… Don't go too far I'm going to announce the wedding in a bit." He told them and left to go look for his wife, Vegeta, and Bulma. Trunks sighed and sat back down in his chair. Parthena looked down at him and noticed how he was staring into his champagne glass before he drowned it down his throat. She then looked around and saw all the happy couple's dance, talk, and laugh with each other. Parthena sighed and sat down gracefully in the chair next to Trunks. A waiter came to their table and asked Trunks if he wanted a refill which he accepted and if Parthena wanted a glass of wine which she also accepted but she also asked for something stronger. Trunks chuckled and looked at her through the corner of his eyes as he saw her throw back the champagne bottle and then the other cup which held something dark. _Well at least she could drink_ he thought.

Princess Parthena drowned her alcohol and noticed Trunks looking at her through the corner of his eyes. _I sometimes cannot believe that this man before me was once my savior, my white in shining armor, my friend, my crush._

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**Trunks: 13**_

_**Parthena: 3**_

_**Parthena giggled as she ran through the castle of Vegeta. She was playing her favorite game, Hide-and-seek the Princess. She made up that game a couple of months ago when Zan told her to hide so he could look for her. Now whenever she plays with Goten and Zan and she's the one hiding they call it that. At the moment she was hiding from Zan and the Princess of Vegeta, Bura. They both decided to look for her together.**_

_**Parthena looked back and giggled as if someone was chasing her and didn't see the male figure who was walking and reading. They both ran into each other causing Parthena to fall back and giggle some more as the male figure still standing. The teen Prince looked away from the book and smiled down at the care free little girl. He closed his book and knelt down.**_

"_**Princess Thena, why are you laughing so much?" he asked and smiled at the little girl who now sat up and looked into the Prince' lovely warm azure eyes.**_

"_**Prince Trunks!" she squealed and threw herself to him hugging him in the process. Trunks chuckled and held the girl close.**_

"_**Want to play? We're playing Hide and seek the Princess! Zan and Bura are seeking me!" she said**_

"_**Well now he'll be seeking the two of us, come now let's go hide… Make sure to lower your Ki." He whispered and carried the Princess to a hiding spot.**_

_**Two years later**_

"_**Trunks!" Parthena called out for her Prince when she ran to the gardens knowing he was there hiding. Parthena bit her lip and looked right and left but couldn't figure out where her white Prince could've been hiding. Parthena pouted and decided to close her eyes. So she did and relaxed every part of her body as she breathed in and out slowly. She couldn't sense him so that meant that he had decided to lower his Ki. Parthena then heard the snap of a stem and smiled as she snapped her head to her left. **_

_**Parthena ran to the section of the garden that her and Trunks planted roses when she was four years old. When Parthena turned and made a left there she saw the fifteen year old Prince as he sat leaning back onto a big Oak tree and in his right hand he had a red rose.**_

"_**Trunks!" Parthena yelled as she flashed to the Prince's side. Trunks laughed and brought the Princess onto his lap.**_

"_**How are you my little Princess?" he asked as Parthena curled herself into his chest.**_

"_**I'm doing fine now that I found you I thought you left me without saying goodbye," she pouted and looked up at Trunks with teary eyes. Trunks smiled and shook his head.**_

"_**I'd never leave without giving you a proper farewell, after all I am your Prince." He teased which made the small Princess laugh. **_

"_**Trunks, can I ask you a question?" Parthena asked.**_

"_**Of course you can Thena." Trunks said as he got comfortable with the Princess on his lap.**_

"_**Trunks when will you become King?" she asked and that surprised Trunks. Trunks furred his brows before speaking.**_

"_**Well Thena, I will become King once I find a suitable woman to become my Queen." He answered. Parthena sighed and nodded.**_

"_**And when will you become Queen, Princess?" he asked.**_

"_**I cannot become Queen of Divinity because Goten will become King." She answered.**_

"_**Daddy and Mommy said they will find a suitable man to be my Queen, which I don't understand why they have to seek a man for me… Men are pigs!" she growled and made Trunks laugh.**_

"_**That's what Annabelle says every time she comes in the morning to help me change." Parthena explained as she referred to her teen maid.**_

"…_**All but you Trunks." Parthena quickly said. Trunks smiled lovingly at her.**_

"_**But Trunks, I don't want to marry a stranger that my parents pick… Why can't they wait until I'm a suitable age and then I can pick my King? Why?" she asked. Trunks furred his brows hating seeing his princess sad. Trunks sighed and held onto her tightly.**_

"_**I have an idea." He whispered. Parthena looked up at him with hopeful eyes.**_

"_**Why don't I talk to your parents and ask for your hand? Then instead of marrying a strange man you will marry your best friend and when you are a suitable age I will take you as my Queen. How would you like that Princess?" he asked making Parthena blush a bit.**_

"_**Would you really do that Prince Trunks?" she asked and Trunks nodded.**_

"_**Of course I would. I would do anything for you Princess." Parthena squealed and threw herself to him.**_

"_**I love you Prince Trunks… You are my white knight."**_

"_**I love you too Princess and you are the only one I would ever turn the world around for… and one day you will be my Queen." He whispered and slipped the red rose into her hair.**_

_**Eight years later**_

_**Parthena: 13**_

_**Trunks: 23**_

"_**Trunks, they are here, come on." Princess Bura yelled as she pulled her older brother's arm. Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Bura, I don't want to go I have plans already." Trunks argued but he kept walking towards the front doors. When both siblings arrived they saw the King and Queen with their two children. Behind their children were their personal guards, the princess Knight Zan and her guard number one Ti. Trunks looked at the Princess who was smiling at something his mother said. **_

_**She was wearing a light pink silk shirt that came and rested right above her belly button and she had matching trousers and slippers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her crown rested on her small head. She was wearing her signature necklace and an ankle bracelet that her brother Goten gave her for her tenth birthday. Trunks looked at her ankle bracelet and noticed all the charms he had given her were gone.**_

"_**Trunks, Bura come and say hi to the Sons." Bulma, their mother ordered when she noticed her children standing behind her.**_

"_**King Kakarot, Queen Aleka, Prince Goten, and Princess Parthena… It's so nice to see you all once again." Princess Bura greeted as she curtsied. The King and his family greeted her as well.**_

"_**Hello." Was Trunks dull greeting.**_

"_**Good afternoon Trunks, how are you? We didn't see you when your parents last visited." Queen Aleka said as she went forward to give him a small hug. Trunks hugged her back and laughed sheepishly.**_

"_**Yes, well I have been busy." He answered. Queen Bulma cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.**_

"_**Well then Goku, Aleka let's go to the study and discuss some issues while the children go and catch up." She suggested.**_

_**Goten, Parthena behave yourselves." Aleck warned and received a chuckle from Vegeta and Goku. The children nodded and Bulma them away. The four made their way to the stairs where Trunks took Goten to his hall while Bura took Parthena to hers.**_

_**Later that night.**_

"_**WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM TRUNKS!?" Parthena yelled**_

"_**For the past six years, every time I come and visit you're so hostile to me. Why? What have I done wrong? I thought you were my best friend? I thought you were going to protect me from all those men who want my hand! I thought I was the only one you'd flip the world for!" she yelled as a tear slipped down her rosy face. Trunks rolled his eyes and turned to glare at her.**_

"_**I lied! I said all those lies just to SHUT YOU UP! Now that you know the truth, LEAVE. ME. ALONE." He growled the end. Princess Parthena was taken back and gulped holding down the tears that threatened to roll down her face. She held back the sob that wanted to come out of her mouth. She held back the furry that came after she realized that he was nothing but a lying bastard. Parthena decided to be the better person, warrior, and as the princess she is she simply nodded and walked to the door. Trunks didn't have anything else to say to her so he turned around to face the window. Before walking out the door Parthena held her head high and whispered one last sentence.**_

"_**Well then, since everything you were to me was just an act I will be taking my leave, good-bye and let's pray to the gods we never see each other again. Have a wonderful life as a…" she stopped before spitting out a nasty remark and closed the door behind her.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

"May I have everyone's attention…" Kakarot smiled at everyone.

"I have an announcement… Now I know that everyone is still trying to guess why you were all invited here tonight. Well I would like to personally invite you all to the wedding of my daughter Princess Parthena and King Trunks of Vegeta." He announced the whole room erupted into applauses and Parthena and Trunks both stood from their chairs. Trunks had a glare that would kill anyone and Parthena had on a fake smile that didn't match her eyes as she waved at everyone and thanked the people around them who started to congratulate them.

"Trunks, Parthena will the two of you please come up here." Kakarot called them. Parthena started to walk to her father as Trunks followed behind her. Parthena and Trunks walked down the hall smiling at everyone, well Parthena was while Trunks scowled. As they made their way up to the stage Parthena furred her brows together when she felt something tight in her chest. Everyone turned their attention from the stage to their left where a soldier yanked the doors open.

"Your highness." He yelled and ran up to the stage. Kakarot looked at his soldier curios while Vegeta looked at him irritated.

"Your highness… T-the moon is here!" he panted. Both full Saiyans furred their brows as they grasp what the god soldier said. Kakarot turned to his left when he heard low harsh panting.

"F-Father, why is this hap-happening?" Princess Parthena asked through gritted teeth. She was hovered over the floor holding her chest tightly as if it were going to rip open. She snapped her head up to look at her father in a pleading look. Her eyes were a bloody red and Kakarot knew she was transforming into her ape form and he was scared for the people, but he then noticed a glint in her eyes that made him question something.

He furred his eyebrows and thought for a minute, _No this was a different transformation_ Kakarot quickly made his way to a window and cursed when he saw the Full moon with a hint of red. _She must have glanced at it while she was walking up here._ Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Zan and two other guards of Vegeta went to his side and saw the full moon as well while Aleka and Bulma stayed with the Princess trying to calm her. Kakarot and Vegeta turned to face their left when they heard screams and growls. There on the left side they saw many women and men fall onto their knees as they yelled holding onto their chest for dear life. Kakarot mentally cursed and turned to face Vegeta.

"Damn, Kakarot you need to get everyone to safety before we…" he didn't finish because he also fell to the floor growling as did Kakarot, Trunks, Goten, Zan and the other two Vegeta soldiers. Kakarot snapped his head up and looked at his wife who looked down at him worried.

"S-sound the alarms make sure everyone g-gets to safety…" he growled the end.

"GET MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER TO SAFTEY!" Growled Vegeta as he threw his head backwards and let out a deep growl.

"O-open the windows and leave." King Kakarot growled and looked over at his daughter who was ripping her dress to free herself. He was worried about her because this particular full moon just didn't turn you into your sayian form it also meant mating for the unmated and re-mating for the mated. And he knew how fondly she was of Zan. And the other Saiyans would do anything just to suppress there hormones. He was just glad that he and Vegeta could control their desire for their mates to protect the Princess and the other people from the planet.

The legend of the blood moon is when the unmated see the moon's blood they go into a frenzy and mate with whom they choose to. The male Saiyans are usually the ones who get to choose their mate while the women never have a say in it. Unless, they are powerful enough to fight off every Saiyan male who decided to chase them.

The blood moon is very dangerous if you do not want to mate especially if you're a woman. Even when a woman doesn't want to mate the man that chased her, at the end of the chase if she was not strong enough to protect herself the man would ravish her and take her as his.

Tonight Princess Parthena would have to fight off many hungry Saiyans which included; King Trunks, her knight Zan, the two elites of Vegeta, and any other Saiyan who had transformed. Kakarot knew that most of the males wouldn't be much of a fight the only ones he had to worry about were Trunks and Zan.

He also knew that if she has to fight for her will with many Saiyans tonight that she had a big chance of draining most of her energy and someone would take advantage of her when she's down. After all that's how the game worked, Saiyan men were pigs when it came to mating they would weaken their female companion until she barely had any fight in her and they'd ravish her for hours until she fell asleep. After that the male would take her back to his home and ravish her once she woke.

Kakarot also knew that all of Vegetas elite were unmated because Vegeta made sure his elites didn't mate since they were the strongest. _Goten will not chase Parthena because they are siblings but he might be able to help her. If he is in enough control and knows what is going to happen to her he might be able to hold off the men. It wouldn't be bad letting King Trunks go after her._ Goku thought and looked up at his daughter who had recovered from her transformation.

There on the stage of the ball room was a 6 foot black haired Saiyan who's hair was a shade of dark blue. Her fur looked more like a dark violet and only with the right light you'd be able to tell that her fur was a shade of dark blue. The Princess was standing straight with her head held up high daring anyone to move. She looked around the ball and noticed that everyone was staring at her in awe and… She hated it. Parthena slouched a bit and growled at everyone breaking all hell loose. Everyone yelled and started to run different directions. Some of the sayian and God elites jumped onto the stage and looked at the slender, curvy, tall ape.

"Princess…" one of the soldiers tried to call to her but ended being thrown to the other side of the ball room. The others turned to the Princess and went in for the attack. It wasn't much of a fight and she threw them all to the wall behind them.

"You fools!" She growled and let an evil laugh omit from her mouth. "You cannot stop me just stay down there like the weaklings you all are!" she growled and jumped down to the floor. Her red eyes roamed the room until she spotted the several men who were in the middle of their transformation.

She was baring her fangs warning the males to stay away from her. She was beautiful for an ape. Her hair grew long to her waist, but it was parted in the middle and thrown to the front covering her breasts and also changed color to the dark violet. Her figure was the same slender, muscular body and because of her fur all around her body it was hard to make out anything from her waist down but the male Saiyans were able to smell her excitement for the game that was about to take place.

"You all will stay away from me or… I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Princess Parthena threatened as she jumped out the window and into the forest.

* * *

**So there it is! Ha-ha what did you all think of this chapter?!**

**I know the part of mating was a bit long and maybe confusing =/ If you didn't understand it just tell me and I'll try to explain it better but please, please tell me what you all thought! **

**Oh and what did you all think about Parthena's flashbacks about Trunks? **

**Thank you**

**XX- Sophie**


	4. Let the Game Begin

Hey everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or its characters except for this plot and my OC's=)

***WARNING***

**This chapter does not have a lemon but it does have some sexual words, meaning to things the characters say, and an itsy bitsy lime ;). Oh and the songs that go with this chapter are about sex! So yeah…**

This chapter has two songs, and at the moment I think only this chapter and one in the future will have a song for the background (Unless you all would like to have a background song in each chapter.) If you'd like to hear the songs, they are Control by Puddle of Mudd and Closer by Nine Inch Nails oh and… Just a little heads up this chapter will be moving around to different settings. No one will get confuse but just giving the heads up! So here we go… Let the Game begin! ;)

**Viva La Amore**: Hey girl thanks so much for yet another review! =) I appreciate them so much and I know she has gone ape! Lol… I know Trunks is an asshole and that's exactly what I was looking for in him since he is Vegetas son and well I don't want to give any spoilers but in the next umm I think 3 chapters you'll see how he became the asshole he is lol. I will read your fics, actually I noticed you wrote a fic that I read a while back but I stopped because there wasn't an update and then I went to your page and it was complete! Let me just tell you I freaking cried in the end! I will review that specific fic before this year ends=) And Trunks is my secret anime lover as well lol! Hope you enjoy this one which I kind of think you will ;)

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Let the Game Begin**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**You all will stay away from me or I will kill you." Princess Parthena threatened as she jumped out the window and into the forest.**_

At that moment all hell broke loose. People who weren't Saiyans were running around yelling at the sight before them. There were over thirty male and female apes growling around the ballroom. Some were trying to find their mates while others either jumped out to join the game or started fighting with the others. The Divinity guards and other security were trying to fight off the Saiyans while some led the people to safety.

_Well the good news is Thena is in control, don't worry my Princess Vegeta and I will protect you._ Kakarot thought as he turned to look at Vegeta who was now breathing normal and Goten who went to flank his right. Zan, Trunks, and about a dozen others growled and followed Parthena after her threat.

"Kakarot we must follow them, no one but my son can touch her." Vegeta growled. Both Kakarot and Goten nodded and were about to jump out the window when they stopped after hearing a loud scream. Vegeta turned knowing fully well whose it belonged to.

**Puddle of Mudd: Control**

_**~~I love the way you look at me**_

_**I feel the pain you place inside**_

_**you lock me up inside your dirty cage**_

_**well I'm alone inside my mind~~**_

Trunks jumped out of the window right after Parthena threatened him. _She thinks she can tell me what to do __**and **__threaten me on top of that! I will show her who the boss is. _He thought and looked towards his right where Zan and the other two Saiyan males landed. Trunks let out a small warning growl making the three Saiyan males look up at him.

"You are not the only one who is fond of the Princess." Zan growled making Trunks hiss in annoyance.

"No one said I was fond of her… All I want to do is fuck her like there is no tomorrow, and I hope for your own sake you stay away from her." He growled and dashed to his left leaving Zan growling. Zan shook his head and narrowed his eyes towards his left_. I will not let you get in the way of what I want._ With that promise he dashed forward ready to fight anyone in his path.

_**~~I'd like to teach you all the rules**_

_**I'd get to see them set in stone**_

_**I like it when you chain me to the bed**_

_**but then your secrets never shone~~**_

Up on the stage the three males saw two sayian apes jump onto the stage making their way to the formal queens and princess. All three males growled and pounced onto the stage. Both Kakarot and Vegeta threw the apes off the stage while Goten stood in front of the women slouched protectively. He narrowed his eyes when his nose picked up an intoxicating scent, as soon as he realized what it was he immediately slouched onto all fours letting out a growl that made the madness stop for a moment. After getting everyone's attention Goten stood up straight seeming a lot taller than what he was moments ago.

"I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" He paused as his pants become harsher and louder, his chest was moving up and down harshly.

"IF I CATCH A WHIFF OF ANY SAIYAN MALES IN THE CASTLE, OH HELP ME GODS ABOVE, I WILL COME BACK AND RIP ALL YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF **MY** CASTLE BEFORE I KILL EVERY FUCKING LIVING SPECIE IN MY SIGHT." He growled and barred his long fangs, which were surprisingly still growing, warning anyone to defy him. After a moment no one moved except for a male sayian who smelled the same intoxicating scent and darted towards the stage but as soon as the male touched the floor Goten caught him by his throat and literally ripped off the ape's head. He then threw both body parts onto the floor.

"Did I make myself clear now?" he hissed and smirked when everyone ran away. The sayian males jumped out the window to join the fun outside and some took their mates to have their way with them anywhere but the castle. Vegeta and Kakarot both looked at Goten in awe.

"Let's go, he can take care of them… He won't let anything happen to any of them, especially Bura… you saw the way he reacted once he realized what was going on." Goku spoke and looked up at Goten who seemed a lot like an Alpha wolf as he stood in front of the three women protectively. Vegeta nodded and they both made their way to find the runaway princess.

_**~~I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me, no~~**_

Parthena jumped out through the window and started to sprint away from the castle and into the forest. She sensed the males pursuing her and she couldn't help the growl that came up her throat. _This is going to be so much fun! _She thought and took a sharp left. Parthena was able to think a bit straight and decided to move away from the Village and Kingdom. If she was right she knew most of the Saiyans would be following her because she had the strongest sent… aside from Princess Bura. Parthena laughed enjoying the game and instantly came to a halt at the sight before her. She barred her fangs and omitted a small warning growl.

_**~~I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**so why's there even you and me?~~**_

When they landed on the grass they each flared their nostrils and smelled for the Princess' scent and the others.

"My daughter is heading South she must be trying to get far away from the Palace and Village." Kakarot said

"My son and the others are right on her tail, we must hurry I know the Princess is strong but I don't know if she is strong enough to fight off all these Saiyans." Vegeta growled

"Vegeta, before we go there is something I need to confess." Kakarot looked over at Vegeta as he nodded signifying for him to continue.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of what the blood moon does to Parthena…" He began and looked at Vegetas' questioning glare.

"Parthena doesn't only turn ape, due to the blood in the moon she loses some of her power..."

"I thought you said she was strong, you told me she was the strongest female in this damn universe!" Vegeta growled feeling like he was lied to. Kakarot shook his head.

"She is the strongest female, wait she** will** be the strongest female. At the moment Parthena can only call upon a fraction of her power. Once a male deflowers her she will gain half of her true power and then once she mates the way a divinity and Saiyan mate she will be able to call upon her true powers and then will she fulfill her shoes of being the strongest female in the universe but… according to Aleka, apparently since Parthena is the only female hybrid of God and Saiyan during the blood moon she loses more than half her strength." He explained

"So you're telling me that at this damn moment we have a weak princess running away from over thirty Saiyans?" Vegeta asked ready to kill any Saiyan who was on her tail. Kakarot nodded.

"She will still be able to hold up a fight but once she fights off half of the Saiyans most of her strength will be gone and when that happens whoever gets her next might have a chance of mating with her… Vegeta we can't let that happen it's already hard enough to give her to Trunks but I will not forgive myself or anyone else if someone takes my daughter without her consent." Kakarot growled the end. Vegeta nodded and send out a howl warning the Saiyans that he was coming after them.

_**~~I love the way you rake my skin**_

_**I feel the hate you place inside**_

_**I need to get your voice out of my head**_

_**Cause I'm that guy you'll never find~~**_

In front of the Princess there was a Sayian ape ripping the clothes off of a divinity girl, not much older than the princess herself, who was crying and thrashing around trying to hit the ape and by the looks of it, it seemed she was able to get in a couple of punches before he had her pinned back onto a tree. Parthena let out a warning growl getting the males attention.

"Oh my goodness… P-princess, please my highness he-help me…" The young girl begged when she spotted the female. The male barred his fangs at Parthena and growled loudly in the girls' ear giving her a warning to stop talking. He then noticed the Princess and smirked while he licked the woman's neck with his long red tongue.

"Princess, good evening… How may I assist you tonight? As you can see I'm a bit busy but I'd be happy to take care of you after I have my way with this girl." The male sayian spoke in a deep growling voice.

"You, let her go this instant! She has no business with you!" Parthena hissed making the male laugh.

"Did I say something amusing?" she asked sarcastically.

"Princess, give me some alone time with this beauty, I swear divinity women are so damn beautiful, but they don't compare to sayian women." He began

"Sayian women have a little fight in them, while divinity women are just plain old janes." He growled and decided to rip the girl's panties. Parthena growled but stopped before flashing to the man's side. She saw the girl god stiffen after his comment.

"You dare humiliate me in front of my Princess? What makes you think we, Divinity women, can't put up a fight?" She asked and head bumped the ape which caused him to loosen his grip on her and stumbled back a bit. Parthena smirked and leaned back onto a tree to enjoy the fight.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" hissed the ape once he composed himself. The woman laughed.

"Listen to yourself, what makes me a whore? I did say no didn't I?" she asked and walked up to the ape. The woman levitated into the air and flew to the ape kicking him in the jaw. The ape stumbled back onto the floor he then sat up and shook his head in disbelief.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he yelled and jumped into the sky catching her by the ankle. The Sayian pulled her to the ground making her land on her back. She moaned in pain but recovered quickly and got up into a fighting stance.

"Finish him off already!" Parthena ordered. The woman nodded and flew high into the sky.

"I call upon the Gods to give me the strength I need…" she began and closed her eyes feeling the power course through her body.

"Let this filthy ape suffer for the wrongs he's down tonight and for the wrongs he planned." With that said the girl got surrounded by a yellow light and threw her arms and head back. The male narrowed his eyes and shield his eyes with his harry arm waiting for the woman's attack.

From the center of her chest an even brighter light was shot out hitting the ape in the face. He stumbled back a cried in pain as he brought both his hands up onto his face rubbing the burn but instead he made the wound worse. After a minute of him crying of pain he fell onto his back and cried until his voice gave out. The girl who was still hovering in the air gracefully landed in front of the princess and knelt in respect.

"Next time do not hesitate to take them down… You do not have to sound hopeless I know you can take care of yourself perfectly fine." Parthena scowled annoyed that the girl didn't defend herself sooner than later.

"Yes, Princess, I apologize it will never happen again." She stood up but kept her eyes on the ground. Parthena nodded and growled when she smelled the others near.

"Now I want you to fly home immediately there are dozens of them around and as much as I'd hate to admit you cannot take on the one's behind me… So go now!" she growled. The girl nodded and levitated herself into the air.

"One more thing, this conversation is not over… I want you at the training facility tomorrow afternoon." She ordered. The girl gulped but nodded before taking flight. Parthena shook her head as the girl disappeared in the night and started to sprint south.

_**~~I think you know all of the rules**_

_**there's no expressions on your face**_

_**I'm hope that someday you will let me go**_

_**Release me from my dirty cage~~**_

Princess Parthena hid behind a tree and leaned back onto it breathing heavy and trying hard to calm herself. She was under the spell of the moon, her blood was boiling and her whole body was on fire. She was high on adrenaline and she loved the chase. Parthena closed her eyes and sniffed the air. _Mmmm all of these apes for me… Let us see which is worthy… _she thought. Parthena smirked when she heard a twig snap on the other side of the tree. She closed her eyes to smell and listen. After a moment she snapped them open and was met with a red eye 6'3 ape.

"Hello there Princess… I believe it is time for dessert." Said the ape before her he was covered in brown hair and was looking down at the Princess with hungry eyes. Parthena hissed at him showing him her fangs.

"Not before a fight." She hissed and threw her right fist up for a punch to his left cheek. The brown ape stumbled back and growled at her once he composed himself.

"You're going to pay for that Princess." He growled and turned to face her. He was going to charge at her but decided against it as his red eyes roamed her body. She was covered in black fur with a shade of blue making her fur look violate when the moon shined on her. Her eyes weren't the traditional red instead they were a dark blue almost black. Her body muscle wasn't bulge like the ones of a male. She still held her perfect figure but her woman parts did grow. Her hips were wider as for her bottom and chest. The Vegeta solider would say grew another size. He licked his lips and pounced onto the Princess side.

"Now Princess I will take you as my own and you will do as I say." He hissed and started to charge up two Ki balls on either hand. Princess Parthena growled in annoyance and threw both her hands up in front of her chest.

"Repto Gun" she yelled and a blue light omitted from her hands disintegrated the ape before her.

"You were a waste of my time." She said and snapped her head to her left.

"Zan" she whispered

_**~~I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me, no~~**_

Trunks stopped sprinting and kept snapping his head right and left trying to figure out where that intoxicating smell was coming from. He knew it was from the Princess because ever since she was small right when he met her he smelled it on her but now it was stronger it was as if he were a drug addict and her smell was his cocaine. And he needed her… he needed her now.

Trunks knew his father and Kakarot where following them but he didn't mind… Well at least not yet. He wasn't going to pay any mind to them no not unless they interfered with his game.

_**~~I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's there even you and me?~~**_

"I sense Trunks ahead of us." Vegeta said and Kakarot nodded.

"It seems as if he's waiting for her." Kakarot stated

"Probably or he is just waiting to be the last to get to her." Vegeta stated and Kakarot shook his head

"Yes that too but after he finds out what can happen he will go after her."

_**~~I love the way you look at me**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass**_

_**I love the dirty things you do**_

_**I have control of you~~**_

Trunks was taking out of his concentration when he heard someone behind him. He immediately turned and saw his father and the King of Divinity both breathing quite harshly. _Hmmm they are still fighting their own battle_ he thought

"Good evening gentlemen, isn't it a wonderful, bloody, lustful night?" he asked as he smirked at the two older apes in front of him.

"Trunks, you must control the urge… You cannot do this, not now not when there are many lives in state." Formal King Kakarot said and shook his head in the end trying his best to clear the images of his wife underneath him panting for breathe in his head.

"What do you mean by that Kakarot there are no lives in state only the ones that go after my princess." He growled

"Vegeta" Kakarot asked for help

"Listen here son we need you to postpone your urges just until we can get rid of the other Saiyan males then you can have your game with the princess." Vegeta said trying to negotiate with his son. Trunks shook his head.

"Oh no father, no I won't let you do that… See this is much more amusing than what I thought. Just the thought of killing others who want to touch what is mine is mind blowing and then the fight we will share for dominance is indescribable." Trunks said

"Now you can either leave me alone or fight… I will warn you I won't go easy on you not when you are trying to stop me from what I want."

"Trunks, you don't understand if you don't think with the right head your princess might get deflowered by another male." Vegeta growled urging his son to listen to them but Trunks growled

"No, over my dead body… No one will touch her except for me. I already took half of the weak Saiyans down…" he smirked

"Yes you might have defeated the others but she is getting weaker after each damn fight think about it, while we're here talking someone might have her underneath them." Vegeta said which made Trunks growl and off he was to kill the remaining Saiyans.

_**~~I love the way you look at me**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass**_

_**I love the dirty things you do**_

_**I have control of you~~**_

"Princess, I know you are here, I can smell you and let me say this… You smell divine young Parthena." Zan said in low husky voice knowing Parthena heard him perfectly.

"Parthena come out and let us get out of here, I will take you somewhere beautiful and I'll take you to heights you'd never imagine… Come Princess, come to you knight." He offered and licked his lips imagining the things they could do once they got away from the others.

"Zan, what makes you worthy of me? What makes you better than the others?" she asked walking into his view.

"Because I am the only one worthy for you, I am the only one who knows you inside out that isn't related to you, I am the only one who will love you and put you on a pedestal." He spoke looking behind him. Parthena shook her head no.

"Zan, although those were perfect and romantic words I cannot just go with you. You still haven't convinced me to why you are worthy for a princess like me. Let alone fight for what you want." She said and smirked noticing the scowl that her black knight gave her.

"I have fought for what I want. I already killed half a dozen of these poor excuses for Saiyans!" He growled and grunted in the end, not able to take much more of them just talking.

"Damn it Parthena! Come with me now! I want to fuck you to oblivion." Zan flashed towards her and smirked when he caught her first punch.

"Princess, remember who you are up against, I do know you inside out and I know your technique like as it were the front of my palm." He hissed near her ear. Parthena growled when she felt him twist her so her back would be to his front but moaned when she felt how excited he was.

"Yes Princess, give in to your desires and let me take you." Zan quietly whispered into her ear as he brought his left hand to her left breast.

"Relax against me and let me give you pleasure." Zan loosened his hold on her and brought his right hand down her tummy and near to her most precious spot.

"I don't think so." Parthena whispered and elbowed him in the ribs causing one or two to break. She snickered knowing she caught him off guard and that was one thing her father taught them, to never drop their guard. Zan growled and recovered quickly.

"Oh Parthena, Parthena, Parthena… I thought we were going to handle this like civil human beings, but it seems like you have different ideas." Zan scolded making the Princess chuckle

"Well isn't this a surprise, we are not human beings and yes I have another idea as to how I want to handle this." She said and smirked at her knight.

"Well then, we will settle this as Saiyans and I will have my way with you in the end!" Zan charged towards the Princess.

Parthena laughed out loud at how her knight believed that he would win in the end. _Oh you have no idea what you are getting yourself into my dear handsome Zan._ And with that thought Parthena dodged his punch as she moved to the left making Zan stumbled a bit giving her an open shot to his ribs. And once again she broke two.

Zan grunted in pain but decided to cover it with a fearless growl as he turned to face the snickering Princess.

"I am honored you find this entertaining." He sarcastically said and crouched down into a fighting stance. Parthena tilted her head to the left giving her knight a big smirk.

"Well yes, I do find this very entertaining." She stated and also crouched into a fight stance.

"Now Zan, I believe you are going to fight your way to get what you want is that right?" she asked and Zan gave her a strict nod.

"Well then let us get to it." And with that said Parthena flashed to Zan's side.

_**~~I love the way you look at me**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass**_

_**I love the dirty things you do**_

_**I have control of you~~**_

"Get the fuck out of my way you worthless excuse for a Sayian!" Trunks growled and smacked the said sayian to the ground then shooting him with a powerful Ki ball.

"Who else is trying to pursuit the Princess?!" he growled looking around at the dozen Saiyans in front of him.

"We all are. Are you pursuing the Princess as we…" A male Saiyan began but was cut off when Trunks flashed in front of him choking him midway.

"Listen here. All of you! The Princess of Divinity is **MINE**. And no one I mean **no one** will pursuit her. If I catch any of you near her I **will** kill you without mercy." He spat and snapped the Saiyans neck then threw the Saiyan onto the floor and dusted the imaginary dust out of his hands.

"Now that this is settled I suggest you all get far away from my trail." Trunks suggested and started to sprint down the trail he was taking.

_**~~I love the way you look at me**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass**_

_**I love the dirty things you do**_

_**I have control of you~~**_

"Damn it Kakarot, this is not the way I pictured rescuing your daughter!" Vegeta grunted while he punched a sayian male in the jaw and kicked another that was rushing behind him.

"I know, but she's hiding well and if we can't find her we should at least take out most of the Saiyans… If we help her this way she has a better chance of not running into any of them. " He said and used a Ki blast on an ape who was about to grab Vegeta by the neck.

_**~~I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me, no~~**_

"Prin-cess, you sure h-have proven yourself…" Zan stuttered as he got onto all fours and slowly as well as clumsy got up off the floor. Parthena chuckled. Both Zan and Parthena were very bad injured. Both were bleeding from their mouth on various places of their bodies. Zan already knew that most of his ribs were broken as for Parthena had only two broken, but she knew her shoulder was misplaced and her right ankle was fractured.

Zan had fractured his right knee and his left shoulder blade was misplaced as well. He had many deep cuts that were bleeding pretty bad and at the moment he couldn't feel his right arm.

"Z…" she paused taking a deep breath trying to numb the pain that was cursing through her body.

"Z-an you do know… How important mating season is… It is an eternal decision, not that we have a decision, but you know me too well, I will not give up without a fight." She grunted making Zan smile.

"Yes, I do and that is a reason why I have always wanted you… please forgive me for my next move." Parthena looked at him confused written all over her face and yelped when Zan straddled her thighs.

"Zan… No!" she screeched when he parted both her legs to fit himself in between. _Damn, no! This cannot be happening he will not take me like this. _She yelled in her head. _Think damn it Think!_ Parthena brought both her hands onto his chest giving all her strength to push him off.

"Princess, you are too weak… Most of your energy was taken away during our battle, now you are all mine." He whispered and smashed his lips for a forceful kiss. Parthena screeched into the kiss and brought her hand up to scratch him across his face. Zan let out a deep disapproval growl and slapped Parthena across the face making her yelp.

"I SAID NO!" Parthena yelled and brought out her tail which circled around his neck. She pulled him off her and slammed him on to the ground next to her. Parthena then closed her eyes as she called upon the rest of her power. Zan moaned and looked over to his left while scrunching his eyes when he saw a blue light engulf Parthena as a whole. Zan immediately got to his feet and brought up his left arm to shield his eyes.

"Now, as fun as this was it must come to an end." He heard her voice coming from inside the light.

"Parthena?" he questioned

"Never let your guard down." She whispered from behind his ear and blasted him with a blue powerful Ki blast. Zan grunted as he fell onto his knees holding his gut.

"Oh Zan, as much as I adore you it seems that you were not worthy of me… I am truly sorry, but I will always be fond of you. Goodbye my dear knight and I hope the next time we meet under these circumstances I do hope you will be stronger." She said and pecked his cheek.

"Now, if I defeated Zan who else can be worthy?" she asked herself and turned her head to the right where she smelled _his_ scent. _Hmmm maybe you can give me a run for my money._ She thought and started to walk clumsy towards him.

_**~~I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's there even you and me...~~**_

"TI" Goten growled and within minutes Ti flashed to his side.

"Sir." Ti's armor was burnt and his cape was missing, as for his body suit… His right shoulder was bared while a peace of the suit was hanging loosely from his ribcage. His faced seemed a bit roughed up but aside from that all he looked like he was in good shape.

"I want you to protect them with your life do you understand? My sister needs me at the moment… I can feel her need." He spoke as he looked out the window. He felt his sister and it seemed as a couple of the Saiyans had cornered her and she had already fought off a dozen before them which included Zan. Goten knew Zan must have taken a toll on her especially when the blood moon made her a bit weak.

"Yes sir, don't worry I will be by their side." He said and walked over to the females. Ti turned and noticed Goten was gone. He turned back to the Queens and saw the Princess clutching her chest.

"We must go." He informed them and helped the Princess up with her mother's permission.

"Ti, we must hurry I believe the Saiyans have caught the scent of the Princess... Now that Goten left they will head back." Formal Queen Aleka said as she looked back and spotted her elite warriors fighting the Saiyans who were trying to pass by them. Princess Bura held onto her mother when she felt a pang pain in her chest.

"Mother" she whispered, both former Queens Bulma and Aleka faced the young Princess and noticed her panting hard with her eyes shut close.

"Oh no, the moon must be strong tonight if she is able to sense it." Aleka said she then turned to Ti who had his brows furred thinking of a way to keep the women safe knowing the new information.

"My Queen I must take her in my arms so we can get to safety faster… May I?" he asked permission to carry the Princess. Bulma nodded and moved to the side a little so Ti would be able to carry her in his arms. As soon as he did Princess Bura held his neck tightly and rested her head on his chest.

"Now please follow me, we must get out of here soon." He said and started running with the two Queens behind. Soon Ti found the stairs that led to the special safety room for Saiyans he led the women downstairs and ran to the Princess' room. Aleka rushed ahead of him to open the door and led Bulma and Ti in. Aleka closed the door locking it behind her and went to turn on scented candles.

"This should overpower the Princess' scent to the others." Aleka explained as she turned on others. Ti went to the bed and placed the whimpering Princess down.

"My Queen, she is in pain you should give her the dose." He said as he covered the princess with a blanket. Aleka nodded and went into a door and came back with a small pouch.

"This will suppress the Princess desires and take the pain away." She explained to Bulma. Aleka took out the shot and raised the Princess dress up far enough where she could inject the medicine on her thigh. Ti had turned around giving them privacy when he sensed other Saiyan power levels near.

"My Queen I must go I believe the Saiyans got pass through the guards. Lock the door behind me and do not let anyone in. I will come back for you all when it's safe." He said and flashed away. Aleka stood form the bed and rushed to the door locking the four locks.

_**~~You're not the one for me, no**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

_**You're not the one for me, no~~**_

Goten rushed through the forest getting closer to his sister, once he found her he noticed that Parthena was cornered into a cave with two Saiyan males advancing on her and three were fighting outside. Goten growled and flashed to the three who were fighting he grabbed the biggest ape and broke both his legs, snapping them in three different places. Goten then grabbed the other two and threw them across the forest making each hit a boulder.

Goten then went into the cave and saw how his sister tried fighting off the Saiyans. She was on all fours. A male was pinning her down by the hips while another was pulling her hair so she could face him and saw what he was trying to do. The ape was trying to force her mouth open while he guided himself closer to her.

Parthena let out a painful growl when the male behind her gave her a squeeze bringing back the pain that had numbed itself. She grabbed the Sayian who was trying to force her mouth open by his manhood and broke it in half. The Saiyan yelped and crouched down in pain. Parthena brought up her left hand and sliced him in the gut making him yelp once again. The Saiyan behind her was ready to penetrate her but Goten flashed to her side and snapped the Saiyans head.

He looked over at his sister and saw her panting hard on the floor while grabbing her right side hard. Goten walked slowly towards her, knelt beside her and brought her into a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered and buried her face into his hairy chest. She was a bit shocked at what almost happened. This was her first time participating in a game under the blood moon, usually when the blood moon makes an appearance the only Saiyans she had to worry about was Zan and about four that were in her army but her father, Goten, and Ti were there to keep her safe. Tonight there were over thirty males and only four were there to protect her. Parthena's body wanted to continue the game but her mind is a bit fuzzy, a part of her wants to look for _him_. Before running into the Saiyans she was getting close to him. Another part is telling her to stay with Goten and go to safety.

"Come let me give you some strength." Goten whispered and Parthena nodded. They both hugged each other tight closing their eyes while Goten concentrated in giving Parthena strength soon both siblings were surrounded by the colors blue and red twirling around them like a tornado. Both their breathing became harsh and soon both were panting to get air. Parthena felt the strength her brother was giving her and smiled when she felt herself get stronger, unfortunately her ribs and ankle didn't heal but the strength that Goten had given her made her pain subside. After five minutes they both separated and Goten stood up.

"Goten can you please place my shoulder back?" she asked and turned so her back was to him. Goten nodded and grabbed her shoulder pushing it back into its rightful spot. Parthena gritted her teeth not wanting to cry.

"Thank you Goten." Parthena thanked him but sniffed the air and knew the game wasn't over yet. She still hadn't ran into the King and knew aside from Zan he was going to be a challenge. Parthena was glad Goten came to her rescue and gave back her strength.

Goten was about to say something but got a bad feeling in his gut. He furred both his black eyebrows and sniffed the air trying to figure out what was wrong once he smelled her and then caught a whiff of them Goten snapped his head to the North.

"Parthena we must go back to the castle, something is wrong." Goten spoke to his sister but once he turned she was gone.

"Damn it!" Goten cursed and decided to head back to the castle.

**Nine Inch Nails: Closer**

_**~~You let me violate you…~~**_

_He is near! Oh King I hope you come quick_. She licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip until she started to taste her own blood_. MMM_ and licked it up. Parthena crossed her legs and waited patiently for the last Saiyan.

'_Goten, I apologize for running, but I need this. Go back to her, she needs you and I can take care of myself now that you gifted my strength back.'_ She hoped he listened.

'_Why the hell did you leave?!_' he growled back. Parthena rolled her eyes.

'_I told you I need this… Now you need to stop communicating with me and get back to her. Goodbye and I will see you after the game._' With that Parthena closed the line and waited.

_**~~You let me desecrate you…~~**_

Trunks sprinted to the intoxicating smell and knew she was close. He couldn't wait any longer, his whole body was changing and somehow he loved the way it felt. He felt stronger, manlier, and invincible. He had felt his tail grow longer than it was moments ago and damn is he that his fangs were growing once again, but like before he loved the change. After some time of running nonstop he came to a halt and snapped his head to all four directions.

_**~~You let me penetrate you…~~**_

"Princess… Oh Thena" he moaned the end and closed his eyes savoring the sweet smell that was coming from the air.

"Princess, you smell delicious I cannot wait to get you." He promised. Parthena rolled her eyes but stayed quite.

"Hello Princess." He whispered when his eyes found her sitting on a branch above him.

"Well hello to you too King, how are you feeling tonight?" She asked as she glanced up at the moon and back at him licking her lips in the process. After noticing her movement Trunks let out a small lustful growl.

"I'm feeling alive, but I will feel better once I'm in you." He hissed while leaning back onto a trunk.

"Now King what makes you so positive that you will have the pleasure to penetrate me?" she asked while she leaned a bit forward waiting for his answer, but in reality she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Princess, I know you want me as much I do you and I know for a fact that in a couple of minutes you and I will be laying on this ground making music to our ears." He stated making Parthena chuckle

"And what makes you believe that I want you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"The way you are sitting, the way you keep swinging your tail side to side… that has always been a sign for me."

"How so?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Your body reacts differently to me than to anyone else ever since you were a small girl. It is something about me that makes your body react." Parthena threw her head back as she half laughed and half growled.

"That was quite interesting and funny, but I must deny this statement you have made… My body does _not _act differently for you… Now let us stop talking and get to fighting." She said and stood up on the branch.

"My pleasure." He answered as he too stood straight debating whether he should wait for her to get down or go up to her.

"I'll warn you King I put up a good fight, probably the best you will ever get."

"Don't worry Princess I believe I will win and when I do you're going to be all mine, and l will do as I please to you." He promised.

"Don't get your hopes up King." She said and flipped off the branch landing in a fighting stance. Trunks smirked and teased the Princess about her body. His body was ready for her and it seemed like hers was ready for him.

_**~~You let me complicate you~~**_

"Oh look at what we have here." Hissed a tall Saiyan Aleka and Bulma turned to face the door and saw three sayian males from Planet Vegeta. Aleka stood from the bed and called the two daggers from within her. Soon a dagger slid down from either wrist into the palm of her hands.

The daggers were a shade of violet. The top of the dagger was made out of a violet metal and had bright blue and red rubies on each edge. Each edge was sharp shaped into a diamond and was sharp. The knife part was a lighter shade of purple and was covered in God symbols. **(A/N: Sorry if I couldn't describe them right, but think of the daggers that Toya had in the Anime Ayashi No Ceres.) **

"Bulma, stay close to the Princess just in case." She warned and kept her eyes ahead to the three males who were punch, kicking, and pulling on the door.

"We will get in there my Queen and when we do we will get you all." Promised the man in the middle

"I've always wanted the Princess and now I can finally take her as mine. And no one will stop me." Said another. Aleka narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth when she saw the first lock snap. Bulma heard the noise and looked up in fright as she hugged her daughter tighter to her chest.

"One down three to go." Announced the male in the middle, after the Saiyans broke another lock Aleka walked about four feet from the bed and got down into a fighting stance with both daggers in her hands while Bulma hugged the Princess close. After about three minutes of constant punching and pulling the Saiyans broke the other two locks and as they were about to open the door there was a loud crashing noise next to them. They all snapped their heads to the left and suddenly they all got shot with three powerful red blasts.

Aleka furred her brows and brought up her daggers ready to throw them but soon sighed in relief when she sensed their savior outside. Goten flashed to the men and started to shoot them with Ki blasts. He picked one up by the neck and shook him until the sayian opened his eyes.

"What did I say if I caught anyone here!" he questioned and with no answer Goten snapped the Saiyans neck. Aleka yelped and ran to the door.

"Goten! Snap out of it! You cannot and will not kill them!" she demanded. Goten looked up at his mother and saw her eyes which were full of fear and love. He furred his brows and knelt down to pick the other Saiyan males.

"Goten, don't please." Begged Aleka, Goten shot the other two not to kill but to make them unconscious. Goten picked them up and flashed the other room to throw them in their after locking the room he went back to his mother. Aleka was about to open the door when Goten startled her.

"No!" he yelled and shook his head as if he were in a daze.

"No mother, stay back. I need you to hand me one of the candles and stay back and protect the Princess." He said as he leaned on the door. Aleka was first confused but soon realized the meaning. Goten was having as much of a fight with himself as he did with the others. The scent of the Princess was still strong and Goten didn't want to hurt her. Even though he was in control, just being this close to her almost drove him over the edge but with his mother and Bulma protecting the Princess and the smell of the candle by his nose he should be able to keep himself from attacking them.

"I will stay out here just don't get near me stay with her and protect her from anyone… even myself." He told her and slid onto the floor once he felt a ripping in his chest.

_**~~Help me; I broke apart my insides**_

_**Help me; I've got no soul to sell**_

_**Help me; the only thing that works for me**_

_**Help me get away from myself~~**_

"Well done Parthena!" Trunks congratulated when she dodged his punches and kicks, but he was able to get in two. As for Parthena she also couldn't get pass his defense but was also able to give him a good kick to the ribs and broke his jaw, but Trunks had snapped it back into place.

"You are not bad yourself Trunks, but we must end this." She said and levitated into the air. Trunks nodded and looked up at her in awe as she closed her eyes and seemed like she was calling for strength. Trunks took this small time out to power up. He dug his feet into the ground and started to power up to Super Saiyan, he skipped the second and third transformation as he powered to his highest which was Super Saiyan four.

Trunks was covered in lavender fur except his chest which was tan his hair grew to his back but was sticking up. He was still naked so his lower waist was bare but was covered in lavender fur. His eyes turned into a dark blue instead of the azure color. After his transformation Trunks looked up into the sky and saw that Parthena was covered in a blue light, more of a sky blue light.

It was beautiful for a moment his breathing stopped as she gracefully landed on the ground. She was still in the same form but her hair grew a back to her former length and it now was defying gravity. Now that he had a better look she wasn't surrounded by the blue light, it had become one with her. Trunks was beyond confused but was taken back when she spoke. _Her voice…_

"So King, now that we have powered to our fullest shall we end this?" she asked. _Her voice… It's…_ he couldn't put words to the way her voice sounded. Maybe intriguing was a word that could describe how he felt towards her voice.

_**~~I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to God~~**_

"Do you feel that?" Kakarot asked Vegeta who was throwing the last Saiyan into one of the rooms.

"They have finally found each other, how do you see it ending?" he asked and looked at his daughter who was now sleeping next to her mother.

"It seems like he has the upper hand at the moment but Parthena is at her peak it can go either way." Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"But if they do mate she will kill him tomorrow morning." Goten spoke up knowing the hatred she has for him.

"She will not, once they mate their hatred will be overpowered by their love." Kakarot answered.

"And if they mate… Well let us see what happens first." Kakarot spoke.

_**~~You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings**_

_**You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything~~**_

"Snap out of it Trunks." She whispered behind his ear. Trunks spun around and caught the flying kick to his neck in time. Parthena smirked and twirled her way out of his grasp.

"Nice dodge" she commented making a smirk play on his lips.

"Now let us get back to the battle." She said and sprinted towards him. Parthena brought up her left fist to punch him in the face but Trunks leaned left dodging her punch and reacted with a blow to her right side.

Trunks ran up to Parthena acting as if he was going to attack her side but in the last minute he flashed behind her and threw a blow in the back of her neck. Parthena hissed in pain and fell onto all fours while Trunks flashed back to his original spot. Parthena quickly stood up and shook off the pain she ran to him hitting him in the stomach which he blocked easily and retorted a kick to her face which she blocked with her left arm. Parthena growled in frustration and slashed his face with her nails. Trunks growled and pushed her back bringing his hand up to his face feeling the blood drip down.

Trunks looked at Parthena with murderous eyes and beckoned her to come to him. Parthena stood her ground. _He is quicker than I thought. But I will not lose. _She flashed to Trunks and threw all her strength into her next punches and kicks. Trunks was only able to block a handful of her punches but when Parthena backed away he was already beaten badly.

"I will not be beaten by you!" he hissed behind her, before Parthena was able to attack Trunks had her pinned to a tree. He was between her pinning her legs to the side with his own, his right hand had both her wrist above her, his tail was wrapped around her waist keeping her in place and his left hand was caressing her bloody cheek. Parthena growled and wrapped her tail around his neck making him chuckle.

"I don't think so." He whispered and brought his left hand to the back of her bottom and started rubbing her tail making her whimper.

"Doesn't that feel good?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"I can make you feel that times a thousand." He promised and kissed her neck.

"Just become mine." Trunks looked into her bloody eyes and kissed her lips with gentleness.

"You have always been mine... You do remember what happened the last time we spoke as friends?" He whispered near her lips. Parthena moaned into his lips and almost surrendered to him but snapped out of his trance once he spoke the last sentence even with the distraction of his hand massaging her tail. Parthena growled and head banged him making Trunks stumble back.

"Oh Parthena" he chuckled as he rubbed his forehead.

"Even with these few cuts and bruises you will be mine in the end. We aren't even fighting for what you think. You are mine already I am just humoring you with this fight." He spoke in a low husky voice making chills run up her back.

"NO I AM NOT YOURS, I HAVE NEVER BEEN YOURS, AND I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" she growled and once again flashed to him but this time Trunks had the upper hand. He blocked each one of her attacks and at the same time he threw in a couple of his attacks which broke all her ribs, snapped her shoulder out again and kicked her thigh so hard that she was now limping in pain. _Damn this man_

"Like I said, you are mine already, now that it seems like you cannot fight anymore let me take you to bliss." He whispered behind her ear. Parthena growled and elbowed him in the ribs breaking some in the process.

"And like** I** said before I am **not** yours." She growled. Parthena closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her chest making a diamond shape.

"Alegas." She said and a bright blue light came out of her chest hitting Trunks straight on. He tried to block it with his arms but the blow was so powerful making him fall back. When he stood up he seemed more banged than she was. He had a slash on his left shoulder which was gushing blood out. He knew all his ribs were broken his right shoulder was misplaced and his left ankle was fractured as for his knee was swollen.

They each used most of their strength and were using the last of it to remain standing. Both enemies were growling but none made a move to attack or give up. After five minutes of just glaring each other they both felt their hearts burn and dropped to their knees screaming in pain. Parthena brought her right hand over her chest and looked up at Trunks thinking he had something to do with it but was surprise to see him in the same state as she was.

"T-trunks… what's happening to us?" she asked and she hovered to the floor clutching her chest. After a moment of no answer Parthena looked up and found Trunk on the floor as well.

"TRUNKS!" she called out as her eyes began to water. _What is going on? Why does it hurt so much?_ She asked herself.

"I don't know!" he hissed

"I-it hurts." She moaned

"I-I kn-know, try to…" he paused catching his breath

"Try to raise your ki… You might be able to ignore the pain." He hissed through gritted teeth. Trunks looked up at the Princess and crawled towards her.

"I cannot, I do not have any more strength!" she growled and threw her head back as she growled out for help.

_**~~Help me tear down my reason**_

_**Help me; it's your sex I can smell**_

_**Help me; you make me perfect**_

_**Help me become somebody else~~**_

"What was that?!" Goten snapped looking at the faces of his father and Vegeta.

"Parthena" they both said in unison.

"What's going on?" he ordered worried for his sister.

"Kakarot, was that Parthena?" Aleka asked as she neared the door. Kakarot looked up at his wife with fear and Aleka gasped never seeing that face.

"Father! What's happening to her?" Goten asked

"I don't know but she's in deep trouble." His father answered as he and Vegeta started their way up the stairs.

"I'm coming Parthena." Goten promised as he followed his elders. But was confused because he didn't feel her need for him, which is weird because he always feels her when she's in trouble.

_**~~I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to God~~**_

"It seems you couldn't handle the transformation" Spoke a feminine voice as she pulled the King up to her shoulder and carried him away not before shooting the Princess a death glare, who was panting on the ground.

"You and I will see each other soon." She promised and left with the King.

"Trunks!" she yelled and stood up but stumbled to the ground.

"Damn it!" she cursed and tried following the woman. Parthena started to sprint to where she saw the woman leave with Trunks but then stopped when she saw something bare. Parthena noticed she had changed. She was back into her human form but still had her tail and nails. She felt her fangs with her teeth and pulled her hair which was still defying gravity.

"What is this?" she asked but before she could snap back to her previous chase the Princess was met with darkness.

_**~~Through every forest, above the trees**_

_**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**_

_**I drink the honey inside your hive**_

_**You are the reason I stay alive~~**_

* * *

**There it is! Please review and tell me what you all thought.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it=)**

**XXX - Sophie**


	5. Aftermath and a Threat

**A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't updated for this story hope you all like this chapter. Please review I'd appreciate ANY and ALL feedback :)**

**I'm not sure if you all got it but the two songs in the last chapter revolved around Parthena, Trunks and Zan**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that relates to Dragon ball Z except for my OCs!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**After Math and a Threat**

Princess Parthena woke up to the feelings of pain and coldness. Parthena sat up hissing in pain and soon realized why she was cold. Parthena had been lying naked in a wet cave. She looked around but couldn't make out anything since it was pitch black dark but turned to her left and saw a bright light.

Parthena limped towards the light, growling the way, and noticed the sun rise on the eastern horizon. _I wonder what time it is, how did I get in here? _She thought. _What happened to the others? Oh lord what did I do to them?_ _Wait something happened before I blacked out… but what was it? _She asked as she remembered some of the events that occurred during the night. _Oh no! I had battled Trunks before the blackout, he didn't… _She thought and her hand immediately went to her neck feeling for any bites which to her joy her skin was still unmarked. Parthena tried to power up but couldn't because most of her power was drained and her whole body was sore. Parthena cursed the Saiyans for giving her a night of hell.

"Damn Saiyans, they are ruthless and rough." She muttered while limping out of the cave.

"Thanks to those un worthy imbeciles I must walk home. This is a real pain." She muttered and started walking north praying to the Gods above that no one would spot her in all her glory.

The princess stumbled multiple times while she walked and at times had to rest beside a tree. Parthena hissed in pain and growled in frustration._ I am the damn Princess I cannot let my body fall apart! _Parthena was taken out of her scowling after hearing a twig snap behind her. She immediately hid behind a boulder stumbling the way.

"Who goes there?" asked a man with a hoarsely voice. Princess Parthena silently cursed and hoped the man and his companions would overlook her and walk by.

"I asked who goes there? I know you are hiding." asked the same man. Parthena sensed their Ki's and noticed there were three people a mid-aged man, a young man maybe around her age and a young boy around the age of 14. Parthena stretched her head a little and saw the two older males facing her with open hands ready to attack her. _Bloody hell!_

"Wait father don't!" said the young boy as he ran in front of the boulder to put a wall between his family and the boulder.

"Zane, move now!" yelled the other man.

"No, I will not and I suggest you two lower your hands this moment, after all we are threatening royalty." He said as he turned to Parthena and smiled down at her. Parthena looked up at the young boy and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered. The young boy named Zane turned to face his brother.

"Eli, lend me your cape." He asked as he held out his hand to his brother. Eli looked down at his brother confused.

"Wait Zane what do you mean by royalty?" asked his father.

"I'll show you in a minute father, but first Eli please lend me you cape." He asked again this time his older brother did as he was told. Zane grabbed the cape and held it out for Parthena to take. She whispered a thank you and wrapped herself in the cape making sure none of her body parts showed. Once she was sure body was covered, Parthena stepped out of behind the boulder and stood next to Zane. At that moment the three knelt before her.

"No please you may all stand especially you my dear Zane." She said making the small boy blush.

* * *

Trunks woke up under a pile of leaves and as the Princess he was naked as well. He had blood over his mouth and body. _What the hell happened last night?_ He thought as he stood from the ground. He was sore as well. His body's pain had him remember of when he would have intense spars with his father. He also knew he had gashes over his face, chest, and arms._ I wonder who had the backbone to do this to me. _He thought. He then realized the chase and fight he had with the Princess of Divinity the night before and his right hand automatically went to the nape of his neck making sure there wasn't a bite on either side or his shoulder blades. Once he felt no piercing in the skin he sighed in relief then snapped his head to his right ready to fight- not that he had the energy to, but soon recovered as he felt his father's Ki. After a couple of minutes his father and three other men were in view.

"Father..." Trunks greeted the three other men bowed in respect while one of them handed Trunks a sleeveless blue spandex. Trunks took it and slipped into it as his father started to speak.

"It seems you had a rough night I believe you didn't get the Princess." He mocked knowing how it would enrage his son. Trunks looked up at his father and growled.

"I wouldn't want to take her." He growled

"You say you didn't want to take her but last night everyone knew you wanted her as yours." Vegeta laughed.

"And from the looks of it she sure gave you an ass whooping." Vegeta chuckled

"She did no such thing. Remember I fought off other Saiyans before running into her and I fought so she wouldn't mate with me." he hissed

"Whatever you say but you and the Princess will mate it's just a matter of time, it is a shame that you couldn't take her… You couldn't beat her you imbecile! It seems that the Princess is more powerful than I thought even under the blood moon." Trunks scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Now we must get back to the castle the Kingdom is about to get attacked and no one has found the Princess, she is in danger. If she has not arrived at the castle once we get there you must go and search for her." Vegeta explained furring his eyebrows as he looked to where the castle is.

"Why would I care? I do not care about that brat but I will fight for the kingdom, it has been a while since I've fought an enemy." Trunks said and flew to the sky ignoring his father's protests and curses. Vegeta growled and he too took to the sky.

* * *

Zan woke up floating in green liquid. _Where am I?_ He thought then realized he was in the main infirmary at the Castle. He heard beeping and knew it was the regeneration tank informing the nurses that he was 100% healed. A nurse in a white dress walked up to him pressed a couple of buttons and soon his tank was being drained and open. She moved towards him and removed the breathing mask and other wires which kept an eye on his breathing and heart rate.

"Sir, here are your clothes… The King and his father would like to see you in his study immediately." Said the nurse

"Miss. where is the Princess?" asked Zan as he raised his Ki to dry himself and slipped into his black spandex. The nurse looked at him with a worried expression.

"She hasn't arrived yet, we have just been informed that King Trunks is heading to the infirmary but no one knows where the Princess is. The King has had teams of men searching for her since the morning." Zan paled and rushed to the King's study.

* * *

"Princess please forgive us for our rudeness." The older man begged. Parthena smiled and shook her head no.

"There is nothing to forgive about Sir it was just a misunderstanding and the two of you were just protecting your son. It is fine." She said

"Princess everyone is looking for you I know my older brother went to look for you this morning." Eli told her.

"I know I am on my way to the Palace but umm well there was huge commotion last night." She said as she blushed remembering the previous night.

"Yes I heard Princess, but you must go to the palace soon there is much you need to talk to the King and your father." Said Eli. Parthena raised her eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean Eli?" she asked

"Princess we are getting ready for battle. That is the reason most of the soldiers are out looking for you. Your family is worried that you might be in danger if you got caught in the middle of the fight in the condition you are in." Parthena's eyes popped out a bit.

"Do you know when this threat is coming and who it is?" she asked

"It is the Royal family of planet Antar apparently the King was angered when he found out our King gave your hand to the King of Vegeta. The King of Antar wanted your hand but your father refused… Now he and his army are coming to defeat our planet, the royal family of Vegeta and take you by force." He said

"Eli may you please fly me to the castle… Sir you should get Zane back to your home and please warn everyone to go to the shelters." She said as she walked over to Eli. Eli nodded and carefully carried the princess since he knew she was nude under his cape.

* * *

Eli slowed his speed when he was near the castle. He then gently levitated to the ground and soon the guards who were by the door flashed towards the young man demanding answers.

"Gentlemen that is enough." Parthena ordered. As soon as she spoke the guards realized who it was they knelt in respect and one spoke.

"Princess I am thankful you are safe, we have been searching for you my highness." Parthena nodded and turned to Eli.

"Eli, please follow me I would like for you to escort me inside and you…" she said as she turned to the guards.

"Do you have any senzu beans?" she asked. The male guard who had spoken earlier nodded and went into his spandex pulling out a small green bean.

"Thank you, come Eli we must get briefed." She ordered and walked inside with the young man following.

"Eli, come follow me I must get dressed before searching for my father and brother." She explained and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Now stay here." She ordered the young man before pulling open the double doors where the Former Kings, Kings, and her two trustworthy friends were discussing strategies.

"FATHER!" Princess Parthena yelled. All six men turned to face the voice. Relief washed over Kakarot, Goten, Zan, and Ti's face while Vegeta nodded knowing she would find her way back home and Trunks just stared at her emotionless.

"Parthena, I'm glad you're okay." Her father spoke first embracing her close to his chest. Parthena nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so worried for your safety; at first I was going insane because I didn't know your condition nor your location and then I thought the King of Antar or one of his men had captured you." He whispered.

"I'm fine father, but what are we going to do with the King." She asked while stepping away from his embrace.

"We need to eliminate them." Spoke former King Vegeta. Both Parthena and Kakarot turned to look at him.

"That is the only way you will keep you planet safe Kakarot… and your daughter." He whispered the end.

"We cannot do that Vegeta… We cannot just eliminate a whole army and their King. They haven't declared war with us." She said as she stepped foward.

"Haven't you heard yet girl? They have declared war…" spoke King Trunks. Parthena turned to glare at him.

"Listen here obviously you do not know what declaring war mean to us… If they have not harmed any of my people then they have not declared war. I do not fight just any one." She spat. King Trunks chuckled and went to sit in the King's throne.

"Listen, you are merely a girl who does not know anything of real battle. Now why don't you go with the woman and let us **men** handle this threat." He said and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you go with the woman and let us** warriors **handle this." She spat

"And get off my brother's throne!" she yelled irritated with the imbecile in front of her.

"Listen, the both of you we were not called here to argue we must make the first move… Kakarot, Goten this is your planet after all we will do as you wish." Said Vegeta

"Parthena is right we do not attack just any army… No we wait for proper cause." He said

"Yes, father, please leave this to me after all he is here for me." Said Parthena as she looked up at her father who nodded, Kakarot was going to tell everyone his plan but the doors were pulled open.

"Excuse for the interruption my lords but the King has captured some of the villagers as hostages and injured the men." A breathless guard informed them. Parthena growled and started her way towards the exit.

"Gentlemen do not get in my way I will handle this myself…" she warned.

"No one threatens my people and live to see the day of light." She muttered.

"Kakarot is it wise for her to go alone?" Vegeta asked.

"As much as I oppose to it I have to let her, this is her fight after all." He answered looking to Zan and Ti who silently got the message and both made their way out the hall.

"So I presume this is what she meant when she said the reason she starts a war?" King Trunks asked smirking at the three other men.

"Well then I must go and assist my fiancé, gentlemen." Trunks excused his self and made his way to where he felt her rising Ki.

* * *

"Where is your King?" She asked in an authority voice. Parthena growled and tightened her tail around her waist- not wanting to attack when her people were in the middle- when one of the male soldiers caressed a woman's face. The woman didn't do anything but silently whimper.

"What have you done to them?" she asked confused to why the women didn't fight.

"Oh it's a drug we have created and your little gods here are our genie pigs." A deep raspy voice spoke from behind the soldiers.

"You! What do you mean a drug? What will happen to them?" she asked ready to rip of the King's head as he walked forward to her.

"Oh Princess hush now! It is a drug we have created to calm and weaken our enemies and from the looks of it…" he began and looked back to the women.

"It seems like it is working, don't you think?" The King of Antar smirked, making Parthena growl in disgust.

"Release them, after all you are here for me, so release them and take me…" The King shook his head.

"Oh no, Princess do you believe I am so naïve to not see right through your lie? Please, I am going to take you and these beautiful women back with me so I suggest you say goodbye to your father, brother, and that hideous King of Saiyans." The King of Antar finished and received a growl from behind Parthena.

"Oh look what the dog brought in… Oh wait I mean look what the ape brought in." he mocked making Trunks growl and bare his fangs in warning.

"Trunks, please let me handle this." Parthena whispered gently while she placed her hand in his. Trunks noticed this and let out another warning growl but this time to her. Parthena inwardly rolled her eyes but left her hand there knowing Trunks wouldn't think of fighting her at the moment when an enemy was present.

"Oh and this is why I must take you because I cannot tolerate such a beautiful, powerful, young woman with a hideous weakling such as him." Trunks stepped forward but stopped when Parthena flashed in front facing him. She gave him a warning glare which said stay-out-of-it-and-you-and-I-will-handle-this-in-the-training-facilitly. Trunks bared his fangs but before he could push or pull her out of the way Parthena had already flashed behind the King of Antar nearing her lips to his right ear.

"Threating me is one thing but when you come and threaten my Planet and people… That's a big no-no." She hissed and snapped his head. Princess Parthena then flipped backwards with two Ki blast in each hand while her tail took hold onto the dagger she kept in her boot ready to strike the soldiers.

The men were speechless and all four of them dropped the women on the floor and started to fly towards the safety of their ship but Zan, Ti, Eli, and another soldier flashed before them snapping their heads as punishment for them hurting their people. The Princess was still not done and needed to get a message to whoever was in charge after the King's death. She flew to the front of the ship and glared at the tinted windows.

"Now I want whoever is second in command out NOW!" she hissed powering up to intimidate whoever was supposed to step out.

"If I do not have you out here, before me within 30 seconds I will come in and eliminate you all. That is a **promise** I will seek. She hissed and waited patiently and silently counted. At the number 23 she heard the side door slide open.

"7 seconds." She roared and soon saw someone flash towards her.

"Now I know you all saw me kill your King and my men kill your comrades without mercy. I suggest you leave and never, I repeat never bother this or any planet again. If I ever hear a whisper of anyone form Planet Antar I will fly over there with my army and we will take everyone down do you understand." Parthena hissed making the young man before her sweat in fear. He merely nodded and when Parthena growled the man saluted in respect.

"Leave now" Parthena growled making the man jump and fly to the ship. Within minutes the ship started to fly away and far from them. Once the ship was out of sight everyone cheered while some men took the women to the infirmary as well as the men who tried to protect their village. Trunks growled and walked away not bothering to look at her but gave her a silent promise that she will pay. _Why is he so difficult!_ She yelled in her mind.

* * *

Parthena was with the princess of Vegeta in their own private training room while the Kings were in another. As for their parents, they were having a secret meeting about a very important issue.

* * *

"Vegeta, Bulma I am terribly sorry for the incident that occurred last night. The blood moon was not supposed to make an appearance until the twelve of the next month. Before lying to bed I asked myself why and how?" The Queen of Gods began.

"But once I laid my head to rest and drifted to dreams my mother came to me… It seems that our ancestors above want our children to mate… and soon. From what my mother told me is the reason of the unexpected blood moon." Aleka explained. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked at her confused.

"My mother somewhat explained to me about a threat she saw… A threat that can and will destroy the universe..." She said and heard a gasp from the other Queen.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked

"My mother told me that someone is planning revenge against the Saiyans, Gods and planning to control the rest of the universe. Only our children will be able to stop the end of our race and the save the rest of the universe. She said that it is a must for them to get along and mate if they don't do it soon we will be too late to stop this enemy."

"Does she know who it is?" Vegeta asked but Aleka shook her head

"No, not exactly, but she did see an army of some kind of monster." Aleka said and furred her brows.

"My mother said that this monster is one we've never heard of and we cannot defeat it. The descendants of our children will be able to defeat the monsters while your daughter Bura defeats their master. My mother also spoke about another group who will be working with the enemy she said they are an unknown elite and that our Sons together will defeat them and lastly my daughter Parthena will defeat the master mind who is behind everything. Our descendants are all part of the survival of the universe and that is why we must do everything in our power to get them to fall in love and mate." She explained

"She knows that Trunks and Parthena do not get along and in order for Parthena to achieve her true power she must fully mate… Same goes for Goten but I know he and the princess are fond of each other… You do know that after our children mate Trunks and Bura will also receive an excessive amount of power due to them mating with our children. In order to defeat our enemy they all must mate." Aleka said trying her best to convince Vegeta to give Bura to her son sooner than they had planned.

"We must pressure them into having a child first. I know Kakarot had informed me that Parthena will get half of her true power once she gets deflowered." Vegeta was in deep thought.

"If your mother saw our descendants fighting these monsters doesn't that mean that they will mate?" Bulma asked

"She didn't necessarily see them battle but my mother did see our grandchildren and the monsters in one vision in an open desert."

"I don't like the idea of my grandchildren fighting, do you know how old they were?" she asked but regretted once Aleka frowned.

"My mother did not show me or tell me."

"Wait does the same apply to Goten?" Vegeta asked and Kakarot raised his eyebrow in question.

"What I mean does Goten also have to mate in order to receive his true powers?" he asked

"Yes, but Goten has already received half of his power." Aleka informed him knowing her son was not a virgin and this made the formal Saiyan king mad. Not that he should've been surprise of course Goten wasn't going to be a virgin but still his daughter was going to wed him.

"Alright I will talk to my children while you talk to yours… Kakarot…" Vegeta began and closed his eyes.

"I give my daughter to your son." He said through gritted teeth. Kakarot sighed and patted Vegeta on the shoulder.

"I know it's hard but Goten is a good man and will protect her." He said. Vegeta growled.

"He better! If the universe as well as my race was not in danger I would keep my daughter to myself longer." He growled and stormed away not liking the idea of giving his daughter to another man. At least not yet.

* * *

Both formal Kings and Queens decided to wait telling their children about their plans of Bura and Goten getting married but did decide not to tell them about the new threat. Kakarot and Vegeta thought it would be better to let Trunks and Parthena patch up their relationship, both knowing the relationship they once shared hoping for the sake of the universe and their children that they can put aside their differences and become mates. But little did Kakarot, Aleka, Goten, or Parthena know the secret that the royal family of Vegeta were keeping of Trunks.

* * *

Once dinner was finish Parthena excused herself not wanting to last another second with the arrogant ape who was glaring and sitting in front of her. She made her way to her headquarters bidding everyone a goodnight on the way. Once inside her luxurious room she walked to her bathroom and started the warm water. Once the tub was full of warm water she then added some oils and sank into it resting her head back onto a cushion sinking more into the warmth. Parthena replayed the events that occurred the night before and cursed when she couldn't remember anything after she used her "Alegas" technique. After a minute of concentration Parthena remembered a third figure at the battle.

"Someone else was at the fight." She whispered remembering the woman who hissed something to her before vanishing.

* * *

**There done with the fifth chapter. What did you all think? Hmm sounds like a big fat enemy is out for them! And ugh Trunks is still an ass! Lol **

**-Seriously what do you all think of his and Parthena's relationship and how did it get there? **

**-What possible secret does Trunks have that his family must hide from the gods? **

**-Oh and who the heck was the third figure?! **

**-Any guesses to any of the questions above?**

**I know Goku is a bit (if not more) OOC but he is the same Goku; strong, carefree, lovable, serious (at times) Goku but since he has been King for about 30 years (later in the story I will clarify this.) he had to learn to be more mature and intelligent. **

**Review! : )**

**XXX**

**-Sophie**


	6. Friends to Enemies

**Hello again! This chapter is mainly flashbacks of Trunks and Parthena. This chapter will clarify how they got from being friends to enemies. Let's just say that both Parthena and Trunks are wondering the planet and both are having the flashback. Yes three of the flashbacks were in one of the previous chapters, chapter three to be exact. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Friends to Enemies**

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Trunks: 10 years**_

_**Parthena: 6 months**_

_**Queen Aleka and Queen Bulma were sitting on one of the red sofas each holding their newborn baby. Queen Aleka looked down the small bundle she had in her arms.**_

"_**Bulma, I have been visited by our ancestors and these two are going to be great when they mature." She spoke softly not wanting to alarm the little ears in the room. Bulma turned her head up and looked curiously at her friend.**_

"_**Who visited you?" she asked**_

"_**Our great grandfathers, fathers, and my mother, they have told me that these two young angels are going to become sisters and they are going to be our future." **__Especially you my dear Parthena__** she thought looking at the small bundle in her arms.**_

"_**Oh I bet they will become sisters… After all I'm hoping Goten would mate Bura, with you consent of course, and certainly they will be our future… But I must ask…" she looked into her friends' eyes.**_

"_**Is there something we should be worried about?" she asked**_

"_**Oh no, they did not tell me anything about that my Queen, but we cannot take chances though… That is something my father taught me. We must always prepare for the future." Aleka answered a bit worried. She knows they will face hardship in the future after all her mother did warn her to keep Parthena close to her, but didn't give her a reason as to why.**_

"_**He was a very smart man and yes we should always be prepared… Oh let us change the subject the boys are coming now." Bulma smiled over at the door seeing her son and Prince Goten walk in.**_

"_**Mother…How are you?" Trunks asked finally being able to see his mother after weeks of him and Goten traveling to other planets with their fathers.**_

"_**Oh my baby boy! I've missed you so much." Bulma cooed as she took her son into a side hug while still holding onto Bura in the other.**_

"_**Mom!" Trunks growled but hugged her back.**_

"_**Goten! How did it go my son? I have missed you dearly baby!" Aleka also greeted her son giving him a big hug while Zan held onto the small princess.**_

"_**Mother!" Goten growled embarrassed but smiled into his mother's neck breathing in her comforting scent.**_

"_**I've missed you as well mother." He whispered in her ear hugging her back.**_

"_**Now, boys we would like to introduce you to the new Princesses." Bulma said making Trunks roll his eyes.**_

"_**Mother I've already met Bura." He said annoyed that his parents were making a big deal about the baby Princess. Bulma laughed**_

"_**No Trunks, I meant the Princess of Divinity." She explained as she gave Bura to Aleka's awaiting hands and took Parthena from Zan.**_

"_**See this is Parthena, Princess of Divinity, isn't she beautiful?" Bulma asked while Aleka introduced Bura to Goten. Trunks raised his left brow and peeked under the sky blue blanket and gasped a bit after seeing the darkest colored eyes ever, if that is possible. The baby in Bulma's arms was beautiful and Trunks wanted to take her away and hide her from the rest of the universe so only he had the pleasure of seeing her.**_

"_**Now Trunks, I know at the moment she is merely a baby to you but I would like you to protect her and become her best friend once she grows up." Trunks kept staring into the infant's eyes vowing to keep her safe when she is with him.**_

"_**Would you like to hold her?" Bulma asked the small boy. Trunks looked up into her azure eyes.**_

"_**If it's possible." He said and fixed his arms into a cradle position. Bulma fixed the infant into his arms and once she knew Parthena was secured she withdrew her arms and smiled at the now fascinated 10 year old who was looking down at the smiling infant.**_

"I remember that time… The first time I saw her I knew she was going to be mine. But I don't want you Parthena." He growled the ending

"Why am I doing this? I'm the king I can refuse if I feel like it… Can't I?" _Would I?_ he thought

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**Trunks: 13 years **_

_**Parthena: 3 ½ years**_

_**Parthena giggled as she ran through the castle of Vegeta. She was playing her favorite game, Hide-and-seek the Princess. She made up that game a couple of months ago when Zan told her to hide so he could look for her. Now whenever she plays with Goten and Zan and she's the one hiding they call it that. At the moment she was hiding from Zan and the Princess of Vegeta, Bura. They both decided to look for her together.**_

_**Parthena looked back and giggled as if someone was chasing her and didn't see the male figure who was walking and reading. They both ran into each other causing Parthena to fall back and giggle some more as the male figure still standing. The teen Prince looked away from the book and smiled down at the care free little girl. He closed his book and knelt down.**_

"_**Princess Thena, why are you laughing so much?" he asked and smiled at the little girl who now sat up and looked into the Prince' lovely warm azure eyes.**_

"_**Prince Trunks!" she squealed and threw herself to him hugging him in the process. Trunks chuckled and held the girl close.**_

"_**Want to play? We're playing Hide and seek the Princess! Zan and Bura are seeking me!" she said**_

"_**Well now he'll be seeking the two of us, come now let's go hide… Make sure to lower your Ki." He whispered and carried the Princess to a hiding spot.**_

_**~Two years later~**_

"_**Trunks!" Parthena called out for her Prince when she ran to the gardens knowing he was there hiding. Parthena bit her lip and looked right and left but couldn't figure out where her white Prince could've been hiding. Parthena pouted and decided to close her eyes. So she did and relaxed every part of her body as she breathed in and out slowly. She couldn't sense him so that meant that he had decided to lower his Ki. Parthena then heard the snap of a stem and smiled as she snapped her head to her left. **_

_**Parthena ran to the section of the garden that her and Trunks planted roses when she was four years old. When Parthena turned and made a left there she saw the fifteen year old Prince as he sat leaning back onto a big Oak tree and in his right hand he had a red rose.**_

"_**Trunks!" Parthena yelled as she flashed to the Prince's side. Trunks laughed and brought the Princess onto his lap.**_

"_**How are you my little Princess?" he asked as Parthena curled herself into his chest.**_

"_**I'm doing fine now that I found you I thought you left me without saying goodbye," she pouted and looked up at Trunks with teary eyes. Trunks smiled and shook his head.**_

"_**I'd never leave without giving you a proper farewell, after all I am your Prince." He teased which made the small Princess laugh. **_

"_**Trunks, can I ask you a question?" Parthena asked.**_

"_**Of course you can Thena." Trunks said as he got comfortable with the Princess on his lap.**_

"_**Trunks when will you become King?" she asked and that surprised Trunks. Trunks furred his brows before speaking.**_

"_**Well Thena, I will become King once I find a suitable woman to become my Queen." He answered. Parthena sighed and nodded.**_

"_**And when will you become Queen, Princess?" he asked.**_

"_**I cannot become Queen of Divinity because Goten will become King." She answered.**_

"_**Daddy and Mommy said they will find a suitable man to be my King, which I don't understand why they have to seek a man for me… Men are pigs!" she growled and made Trunks laugh.**_

"_**That's what Annabelle says every time she comes in the morning to help me change." Parthena explained as she referred to her teen maid.**_

"…_**All but you Trunks." Parthena quickly said. Trunks smiled lovingly at her.**_

"_**But Trunks, I don't want to marry a stranger that my parents pick… Why can't they wait until I'm a suitable age and then I can pick my King? Why?" she asked. Trunks furred his brows hating seeing his princess sad. Trunks sighed and held onto her tightly.**_

"_**I have an idea." He whispered. Parthena looked up at him with hopeful eyes.**_

"_**Why don't I talk to your parents and ask for your hand? Then instead of marrying a strange man you will marry your best friend and when you are a suitable age I will take you as my Queen. How would you like that Princess?" he asked making Parthena blush a bit.**_

"_**Would you really do that Prince Trunks?" she asked and Trunks nodded.**_

"_**Of course I would. I would do anything for you Princess." Parthena squealed and threw herself to him.**_

"_**I love you Prince Trunks… You are my white knight."**_

"_**I love you too Princess and you are the only one I would ever turn the world around for… and one day you will be my Queen." He whispered and slipped the red rose into her hair.**_

* * *

_**Trunks: 18**_

_**Parthena: 8**_

"_**Father, may I come as well?" Asked a jumping Princess as she watched her father, King Vegeta, and their sons board the plane.**_

"_**I am truly sorry my princess but I don't think you can come with us on this trip, maybe the next one you will be able to join us." King Kakarot said as he waved to her. Parthena pouted and blinked the tears away. Trunks saw this and immediately flew towards her. He knelt onto his left knee and cradled her face into his two big hands wiping the tears away.**_

"_**Now, now princess don't cry." He gently cooed. **_

"_**But I want to go Trunks, I want to be with you all." She pouted. Trunks sighed and then got an idea. Trunks clamped his feather earing and tore off a red diamond that was attached to the gold stud. He then raised the Princess dress so he could find her ankle bracelet.**_

"_**Here is the first charm I will give to you. This charm will be a reminder to you. When you and I are separated, for example like we will in a bit, I want you to look at that red diamond and think of me. Whenever you see it you will know that you are in my mind." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead gently.**_

"_**Now I must go, remember princess you are always on my mind so please don't be sad." He said hugging her tight. Parthena nodded and pecked him on the cheek.**_

"_**I will see you in a couple of days and when I return I will give you another charm." With that said Trunks straightened himself and walked back to the ship smiling and waving at the small girl.**_

* * *

_**Trunks: 20**_

_**Parthena: 10**_

"_**Trunks! Trunks where are you?" Parthena called out to him as she searched the garden. At the moment Parthena and her family was visiting Planet Vegeta and like always Parthena wandered off searching for a specific Prince. She had felt his Ki spike twice and it was coming from the garden**_

"_**Parthena! What are you doing here?!" He asked as he stumbled to his feet zipping his spandex in the process.**_

"_**I was looking for you, what were you doing Trunks? And who is she?" Parthena asked as she eyed the brunette who wiped her mouth.**_

"_**Parthena this is a friend, shouldn't you be with your father?" he asked walking towards the child. Trunks bent down and brought the princess into his embrace.**_

"_**No, I want to go to our place so I came to look for you. Trunks what were you doing?" she asked again.**_

"_**Rae was helping me fix my spandex." He explained and started walking towards the forest never bothering to look back at the scowling woman.**_

"_**Now let's go to our place and you can tell me about your day so far." Parthena nodded and leaned her head onto his muscular shoulder.**_

"I cannot believe I fell for such a ridiculous excuse." She muttered shivering in disgust.

_**One year later**_

"_**Parthena!" He growled at the eleven year old as she pouted and jumped onto his bed.**_

"_**What!" she growled back.**_

"_**Come back tonight." Trunks ordered the servant who nodded and ran out the door.**_

"_**What are you doing here? Couldn't you see I was busy?" he asked as he slipped into blue spandex.**_

"_**Trunks, why are you being mean? I just wanted to be with you. You told me whenever I come to visit to come straight to you." Parthena wanted to cry after seeing Trunks kissing the woman. She had always had a crush on him and after her mother explained the ritual of mating Parthena knew Trunks was going to be hers, even though there was a huge age gap. He did promise she'd become his but why would he be with other women.**_

"_**Listen Parthena, you are the love of my life and you're always in my heart and mind but you need to understand that I need to have some space and be with women my age." Trunks tried explaining.**_

"_**I understand Trunks, I know you need friends your age but you don't have to make me suffer. After all you are the one who promised me you would always be my entertainer while we are together." She explained not understanding his true meaning.**_

"_**Thena, I don't' mean friends. I have all the friends I need what I mean is a woman." He said through gritted teeth. Parthena furred her brows and slowly nodded.**_

"_**Oh I see…" she whispered wanting to cry once again. Now she understood what he meant.**_

"_**But I thought I was going to be your Queen?" she asked. Trunks chuckled and dragged himself to a sofa.**_

"_**You will... One day." Was all he said. Trunks then closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.**_

_**Two years later**_

_**Trunks: 23**_

_**Parthena: 13**_

"_**Trunks, they are here, come on." Princess Bura yelled as she pulled her older brother's arm. Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Bura, I don't want to go I have plans already." Trunks argued but kept walking towards the front doors. When both siblings arrived they saw the King and Queen with their two children. Behind their children were their personal guards, the princess Knight Zan and her guard number one Ti. Trunks looked at the Princess who was smiling at something his mother said. **_

_**She was wearing a light pink silk shirt that came and rested right above her belly button and she had matching trousers and slippers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her crown rested on her small head. She was wearing her signature necklace and an ankle bracelet that her brother Goten gave her for her seventh birthday. **_

"_**Trunks, Bura come and say hi to the Sons." Bulma, their mother ordered when she noticed her children standing behind her.**_

"_**King Kakarot, Queen Aleka, Prince Goten, and Princess Parthena… It's so nice to see you all once again." Princess Bura greeted as she curtsied. The King and his family greeted her as well.**_

"_**Hello." Was Trunks dull greeting.**_

"_**Good afternoon Trunks, how are you? We didn't see you when your parents last visited." Queen Aleka said as she went forward to give him a small hug. Trunks hugged her back and laughed sheepishly.**_

"_**Yes, well I have been busy." He answered. Queen Bulma cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.**_

"_**Well then Goku, Aleka let's go to the study and discuss some issues while the children go and catch up." She suggested.**_

"_**Goten, Parthena behave yourselves." Aleck warned and received a chuckle from Vegeta and Goku. The children nodded and Bulma shooed them away. The four made their way to the stairs where Trunks took Goten to his hall while Bura took Parthena to hers.**_

_**Later that night**_

"_**WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM TRUNKS!?" Parthena yelled**_

"_**For the past three years, every time I come and visit you're so hostile to me. Why? What have I done wrong? I thought you were my best friend? I thought you were going to protect me from all those men who want my hand! I thought I was the only one you'd ever turned the world for!" she yelled as a tear slipped down her rosy face. Trunks rolled his eyes and turned to glare at her.**_

"_**I lied! I said all those lies just to SHUT YOU UP! Now that you know the truth, LEAVE. ME. ALONE." He growled the end. Princess Parthena was taken back and gulped holding down the tears that threatened to roll down her face. She held back the sob that wanted to come out of her mouth. She held back the furry that came after she realized that he was nothing but a lying bastard. Parthena decided to be the better person, warrior, and as the princess she is she simply nodded and walked to the door. Trunks didn't have anything else to say to her so he turned around to face the window. Before walking out the door Parthena held her head high and whispered one last sentence.**_

"_**Well then, since everything you were to me was just an act I will be taking my leave, good-bye and let's pray to the gods we never see each other again. Have a wonderful life as a…" she stopped before spitting out a nasty remark and closed the door behind her.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

_**Trunks: 26**_

_**Parthena: 16**_

"_**Get out of my way!" Parthena growled annoyed that the man in front of her locked them inside the green house. Trunks tilted his head to the left and smirked.**_

"_**You've turned out to be quite a looker Thena." He commented eyeing the teen in front of him and inwardly laughed when he saw her crinkle in disgust.**_

"_**Don't you dare look at me in such a manner!" she ordered and hugged herself trying to cover herself silently cursing the weather and planet they were on. At the moment Parthena's father and brother were speaking to the King of Flabe (A/N: Yes I made it up XD) about business as well as the king of Planet Vegeta and Parthena had tagged along loving to visit and learn about other planets. Unfortunately Zan and Ti stayed behind in order to keep her mother and the planet safe. But Parthena was furious because instead of the being at the meeting Trunks decided to bother her.**_

"_**I thought you and I were friends, best friends if I'm right. And didn't you want me to wed you one day, by the way you look this evening I might want to wed you sooner than later." He commented while ravishing Parthena with his eyes.**_

"_**You are a disgusting pig! Now move before I make you regret it!" she shouted freeing her tail which was now swishing side to side ready to strike him. Trunks chuckled and flashed to her, picking her up and placing her on a table by her.**_

"_**Now princess, don't be hostile to your future husband." He whispered. Parthena gritted her teeth and went in for a punch but Trunks caught her wrist then her second one.**_

"_**None of that today, come let me take you to our ship and I'll teach you a couple of things I'd like for you to master once we get wed." he huskily said and licked her cheek earning a growl from Parthena. She soon swung her tail at him slapping him in the process. Trunks growled and slammed her onto the floor. Holding both her wrist above her head while his left hand grabbed her tail not to gently. Parthena silently cried while he twisted and bent her tail. Trunks fixed himself in between her legs and started to nip at her neck.**_

"_**This is where I will mark you as my mate if I choose to, but I'm not sure you are worthy of the title of being my mate… I'm sure you will be a good toy in bed and it brings great joy knowing I will be your first. Even more knowing I will be teaching you things you'd never imagine… I'm getting so hot just by imagining it, come Then let us go to my ship." He whispered and nibbled her neck. Parthena pleaded the gods for her not to cry but she was disgusted, scared, and weak.**_

"_**I want you." With that said Trunks smashed his lips onto hers after a minute his bit her bottom lip making her gasps which caused her to open her mouth at that opportunity Trunks slithered his tongue into her mouth enjoying the taste. Parthena shut her eyes tightly disgusted by the man who was hovering her at the moment. Trunks sucked her tongue moaning in the process and growled when he felt her teeth pierce his lips. Trunks gripped her wrist tightly making her wince in pain.**_

"_**I like that you fight back, it actually turns me on more." He confessed huskily.**_

"_**You better get off me if you cherish your life." She threatened in a growl. Trunks chuckled.**_

"_**Oh baby Thena, I do cherish my life but do you know what I cherish a bit more?" he asked as he pinned her tail with his knee making Parthena squeal in pain.**_

"_**Your body." Trunks answered after a moment of silence as his free hand wandered over her body; pinching, massaging, and twisting.**_

"_**I. Hate. You." she growled when he cupped her womanhood. Trunks chuckled again and kissed her neck.**_

"_**You love me." He whispered and flashed away leaving a breathless Princess. Parthena curled into a fetish position and started crying while hugging herself.**_

* * *

"Is that what he meant when we were last friends? I have not been friends with that imbecile since I was a teenager. I hate him." She whispered

* * *

"Why do I despise you so much?" he thought as he looked down through his window spotting the girl who had been invading his mind since he arrived.

* * *

**There it is. What did you all think? I hope you all got a fair understanding of what their relationship was and how they got to where they're now. Review please**

**-Sophie**


	7. Preperations for the Wedding

**Ch.7**

**Preparations for the Wedding**

It had been two days since Trunks spotted Parthena walking around in the gardens. He had expected to wed her and leave the planet the next day, but according to his father Aleka and his mother had many things to do for their wedding.

At the moment Trunks was in his bedroom with a suitor. He was annoyed that his parents were making a huge commotion over his wedding with the brat of a princess. Trunks growled low letting the suitor know he was getting annoyed and frustrated. The suitor yelped and finished his measurements as soon as he was done Trunks dismissed him so he could think.

"Why couldn't I just wear my traditional uniform?" King Trunks muttered as he threw himself on his bed.

* * *

Princess Parthena was sitting by the window in her room. She was resting her chin on her knees while looking down as the villagers began their day selling their merchandize. Parthena sighed in annoyance when a knock at her door was heard. _Here we go._ She thought.

"Come in." she softly spoke. The doors were yanked open revealing the Queen of Divinity also known as Parthena's mother Aleka. Behind her were several servants with dresses, corsets, make up, accessories, ect. Parthena sighed again and turned to face her mother.

"Parthena what are you doing? Come we have many things to prepare for tomorrow." Aleka waved Parthena over.

"Like what mother? It is a simple wedding, is it not?" she asked making the Queen gasp in surprise.

"No my lovely Princess, it is not a simple wedding. It is the wedding of the year if not the century… Come my love we will begin with the corsets and dress. Then from there we will move to the cake and the courses of food…" Aleka started checking off the list.

"Mother can I ask for a favor from you?" Princess Parthena asked.

"Of course my dear." Aleka walked over to her and sat down by her curled legs.

"Can you and the Queen of Vegeta make all the decisions? I am not feeling to well and I would like to stay in bed." Parthena looked at her mother with teary eyes.

"But Parthena it is your wedding." Aleka looked at her daughter worried.

"May you all give us a second please." She continued.

"Of course your highness." The servants bowed and made their way out, closing the door behind the last one.

"Mother I can care less of how I look for this idiotic thing. I am not in love with that imbecile and I do not plan on deciding on things when I am not marrying the man I love." Parthena growled the end. Aleka sighed in frustration.

"Parthena, this is your wedding and the only one you will ever have, I suggest you put aside your feelings for the King and be happy. You were always fond of the King. What happened my love?" Aleka asked. Her mother instincts were kicking, actually they have been kicking since the night of the ball, but she knew there was nothing she could do. After all Trunks and Parthena were meant for one another and even though they haven't realized it yet they would soon. Or she hoped.

"I was a merely a child when I was fond of him, now that I have grown up I realize the pig he is." Parthena growled. Aleka giggled and shook her head.

"Oh daughter of mine, I know for a fact that you still are fond of him and I also know that he is fond of you." She said and got up calling in the maids. Parthena rolled her eyes but knew she had lost the fight.

The rest of morning Parthena was busy with trying on lingerie, corsets, and dresses. Parthena wasn't into the spirit and had chosen the first matching lingerie, corset, and dress. But Aleka knew what she was doing and started to decided what best looked good on her daughter. Parthena inwardly smiled when she would see her mother's eyes brighten every time she saw 'the one'. For example Parthena had tried on various colors of lingerie, but once baby pink lace bra and its matching panties Aleka immediately told Parthena that was the one. And this happened as well when they chose the corset and garter.

Choosing the dress was the toughest part on both of them. Parthena tried on over thirty dresses and none were to her mother's liking…. Nor herself. _If I can't beat them mightiest well join them._ She thought when she had tried on the twelfth dress. So now on her forty-fifth dress Parthena let out an aggravated growl.

"Enough, mother I am tired and hungry. That is enough I am not trying on any more dresses!" Parthena growled as she tore off the dress and headed into her closet. Aleka apologized to the maids and set them on their way.

"Parthena, I know it has been a long morning but you do not have the right to be rude." Aleka scowled her. Parthena zipped up her black spandex and sighed.

"You are right mother, I apologize for my rudeness. I will apologize to them all after lunch." With that said Parthena left her room leaving a mother with a small smile.

"Everything will turn out for the best my princess." She whispered and made her way out as well.

* * *

"Lina, good afternoon." Parthena greeted the maid in the kitchen. Lina smiled

"Good afternoon princess, what would you like for lunch? Rai made a wonderful lunch, would you like to eat that or something I can whip up?" Lina asked.

"Do not worry Lina, I will eat what Rai made." Parthena smiled and Lina nodded.

"We have set up the table outside in the patio the Kings, and Princess Bura are eating out there. Would you like to join them?" Lina asked. Parthena furred her brows and scowled when she thought about Trunks.

"Or I can bring in a plate for you princess." Lina offered knowing the princess was not fond of the king. Parthena looked up and shook her head.

"It is alright Lina, I will get it myself, do you know what we will be having for dinner?" she asked wanting to eat her favored dish. Lina smiled.

"Oh Princess, you will love it I assure you." With that Parthena knew she would be having her favorite dish. She nodded and walked out the kitchen to the back patio.

* * *

"Father, do you think the princess will accept our gift?" Zane asked as he, his father, and two older brothers walked down the trail to the castle.

"I hope so son." Was all that the older man said. Zane nodded but knew inside she would accept it. The only question was would she wear it?

* * *

"Oh Princess!" Princess Bura exclaimed when she spotted the said princess walking out the double doors. Parthena smiled and nodded at her.

"Princess Bura, please just call me Parthena, or Thena. We are old friends and will soon be family." Parthena said as she forced a smile. Trunks grunted but continued eating. King Goten turned to his sister and gave her a wide smile.

"Thena, come and join us sister." He said as he stood when she neared the table. Goten looked down at Trunks and cleared his throat making Trunks look up.

"Thena is coming to join us, you should stand in respect." Goten suggested. Trunks tightened his jaw but stood. Parthena neared them and smiled widely at her brother.

"Gentlemen, thank you." She sat down and both men followed. Parthena started with a fruit salad while King Goten and Princess Bura continued their conversation.

"Thena, Bura here would like to show you some dresses she had bought this morning." Goten spoke then took a bite out of his turkey leg. Parthena bit a strawberry and looked up at the princess.

"Princess Bura, that is very generous of you, I have not found a dress yet and would love to see your pickings." She said smiling gentle at the younger princess.

"Trunks, how was your fitting this morning?" Bura asked

"It was a waste of time, I do not understand why I couldn't just wear my traditional armor." He grunted making his sister giggle.

"I agree with Trunks, I honestly would have preferred to wear my spandex to this. Even better than having a wedding I would have rather sign documents, instead of wasting my time as well as everyone else's on this idiotic wedding." Parthena murmured making Bura gasp.

"As would I." Trunks agreed and stood up.

"Parthena you still owe me a fight for your stunt the day before today." He growled as he scowled at her direction. Parthena giggled.

"I owe you nothing." With that she kept eating. Trunks growled baring his fangs and turned on his heel leaving the three. Goten shook his head.

"Parthena the two of you need to stop acting like children and start acting like mates." Parthena nearly choked on her slice of melon.

"MATES! He will never be my mate, just because we are wedding does not make that ape my mate! That is ridiculous." She growled. Princess Bura sighed in sadness.

"Parthena, I know it is not any of my business but what happened between you and my brother? If I can remember correctly, the two of you were great friends." Bura asked.

"We grew apart Bura and we cannot stand the sight of one another… " Parthena began and sighed when she saw the princess' eyes water.

"It happens princess, but do not fret you and I will always be friends." She tried reassuring the princess.

"I would like you to befriend my brother once again." Bura said. Parthena gave her a sad smile.

"Some things are not meant to be." With that Parthena got out up from the chair and made her way into the forest.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked a male guard as he saw four males approach the castle gates.

"We are here to present a present for the princess." Zane stepped forward. He showed the male guards the red box he was holding. The guard who spoke raised his brow.

"Well then, you may leave the box here with me and I will insure the Princess receives it this evening." He said as he took the box from the small boy. Zan pouted.

"Sir, I was hoping to hand it to the princess myself." He said looking up at the scary guard.

"I'm sorry son but you know no one is allowed into the castle grounds unless one of the royals invite you." He gave the small boy a smile.

"Yes, I know." With that Zane walked over to his father and brothers. His father patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Zane you will see her on her wedding day you know we all will see her from outside the gates." Zane nodded and they began their way back home.

* * *

Parthena walked into her room escorted by Ti. After wishing him a goodnight Ti left her alone and went to his room. Parthena threw herself onto her bed and sighed. The dresses that Bura found for her weren't hideous, they actually were very lovely but none called out to her. And because of this Aleka chose her wedding gown. Parthena looked over to her right and saw the white feathery dress. The dress was a long white gown with a train of about four feet. It was lovely dress but she knew it wasn't for her. Parthena growled because the one decision she was making couldn't even have been her choice. At the moment she wanted to cry. Not only was she marrying a buffoon she also hated all the arrangements. Parthena assumed because her heart wasn't into it.

Another reason she wanted to tear her room apart and cuddle on the floor was because she never found 'the' dress. Out of hundreds of dresses none were to her liking. Parthena almost broke down to tears when a knocking came in.

"Come in." she ordered. In came a buff guard. He walked in about two feet and kneeled down in respect.

"Princess," he greeted. Parthena straighten from her position.

"Yes?"

"This afternoon a small family came to drop off a present for you my lady." The male guard spoke as he stood and walked over to her bed, placing the gift on it. Parthena eyed the beautiful red box. The box was made out of wood and looked a lot like a treasure box. It also had a lock and Parthena smiled. It was an antique that she fell in love with at sight… and it was her painted in her favorite color.

"Do I know the family?" she asked

"I believe so princess, it was a father and three brothers… Two are in your army and the small child." He said.

"Do you know any of their names?" she asked as she stood up from her bed. The guard nodded.

"Yes the two in the army are named Zak and Eli I do not know the names of the father nor the child princess." Hearing those names Parthena knew exactly who they were. She smiled widely.

"Do not fret, I do know them all. Thank you Gerald you may take your leave." With that the guard knelt one last time and walked out of her room closing the doors behind him. Parthena looked at the treasure box and unlocked it. Once open she gasped at what was inside. She immediately went in to grab and pull it out. What the treasure box held was…

A wedding dress.

* * *

**There it is! What did you think of the chapter?! I hope you all are interested int hsi fic as well as my others. TBH LIAM is getting to the good stuff already, so I hope you all review that fic. **

**Now maybe this will interest you all!**

**Next chapter will be the actual wedding and departure of Parthena.**

**=Preview of the next chapter=**

"_Mother..." Parthena whispered as her eyes started to water._

"_I'll see you soon my love." Aleka whispered back and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go._

"_I don't want to go mother, please…" she begged. Trunks heard this and decided to grab her._

"_Let's go." He said as he took her from the elbow and dragged her to the ship. Parthena blinked away her tears and turned around to see the pain faces of her mother and Annabelle. She also caught the scowls Goten, Zan, and Ti gave Trunks. But she couldn't read her father who had a blank expression. __**Daddy…**__ she thought as she got pulled into the ship._


	8. Visitor

**Short chapter that I thought was a bit funny… But it also has a meaning later in the story so it is an important chapter**

* * *

"MMM" Parthena moaned as she tightened her hold on the bed sheets opening her legs wider. Parthena gasped in her sleep and immediately snapped her eyes open when she sensed another presence in her room. The soon to be bride jumped out of bed forming two blue Ki balls ready to attack her intruder. But once she was ready the presence had left leaving her confused, breathless, and scared.

"What was that presence?" The princess whispered keeping her senses on high alert. Parthena turned to her left where her double white doors were yanked open revealing a dozen guards. Ten of the men walked into her room while the other two stayed by the door keeping an eye in the hallway in case there was some kind of breach.

"Princess, are you alright?!" asked one of the tall buff guards as he and two others walked over to her. The male guard who spoke looked into her eyes while the other two looked over the princess making sure she was physically fine. The other guards started to search throughout the room and her patio. Parthena was panting while her eyes darted everywhere trying to find the presence which was there moments ago.

"Someone, something was here." She whispered. The male guards nodded and the leader ordered the other two to wake the Kings and to have a full search. The Princess walked over to her opened door stepping out into the cool night.

"Was this door open once you walked in?" she asked the guard behind her.

"Yes Princess, had you left it open?" he asked and Parthena shook her head no. She then sniffed the air and was able to smell a faint of something sour.

"Something was in here." She said as she looked out into the night sky trying to see some kind of movement out in the forest.

"I want you all to check on everyone else, my parents, brother, our guest, and our staff." She ordered.

"We have just woken the Kings my princess and the others have gone to see everyone's well-being." The guard confirmed. Parthena nodded

"Thena, what happened?" Came a worried deep masculine voice. Parthena turned to see a worried Goten and scowling Trunks.

"Someone was in my bedroom to be more exact they hovered me in my sleep." She finished as her father and Vegeta walked in. Goten pulled his sister into an embrace.

"Are you hurt in anyway?" he asked and Parthena shook her head no. Trunks caught a scent and sniffed the air.

"She is right, something was here." He said when he caught the same sour scent, but this time Trunks also caught a sweet scent. Trunks sniffed the air again and turned to her bed then snapped his head to Parthena having a knowing smirk.

"There are two scents in here… Parthena did they…" Goten couldn't finish his question. Parthena gulped and blushed a bit.

"No, no such thing happened! I have no idea who or what was in my room. Trust me if they had tried such a thing I would have killed them on the spot with no mercy." She tried to sound fierce.

"We all know someone was here but what is the other scent princess?" Trunks chuckled. Parthena gritted her teeth.

"Everyone please leave us alone." She ordered the guards who all nodded and knelt down in respect before leaving. Parthena flashed towards Trunks.

"Never, I mean never embarrass me in such a manner in front of my people." The Princess growled. Trunks chuckled.

"Enough the both of you, we must figure out who was in here and Parthena you need to rest after all your wedding is tomorrow. Come let me escort you to another room while the men figure this out." Vegeta spoke as he walked over to her hooking her arm in his.

"It is alright Vegeta I will stay here as well." She said and smiled softly at the Saiyan.

"I actually would like to have a word with you as well." He said and beckoned Parthena to follow him. She nodded and followed not before glaring at Trunks and pushing him to the side only to make him chuckle.

"Goodnight my future Queen, oh and please refrain from having another wet dream." He mocked laughing when he heard her curse and growl.

* * *

**This was not the original chapter I had planned to type but I kind of thought Trunks and Parthena's part was funny. Next chapter will be the wedding and goodbye.**


	9. The Wedding and Goodbyes

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, so to make it up I will post two chapters! Yay! I should have the second one out by tonight if not tomorrow afternoon! **

**Hope ya'll like it and remember to review.**

* * *

Everyone from Planet Divinity gathered in front of the castle's gates, waiting patiently for the princess to emerge from the second floor patio. Everyone was excited and joys full that their princess had finally found her mate, who was strong, powerful, and handsome. They were very proud and grateful that a powerful King, such as Trunks, was now going to protect their beloved princess. Well that's what the villagers thought of King Trunks, none knowing the true King of Saiyans.

"Oh my, dear you look beautiful." Bulma gasped covering her mouth with her right hand as he left hand came up to her chest. Bulma walked into Parthena's room followed by princess Bura. Bura walked passed her mother and squealed once she saw the princess of Divinity.

"Parthena, you look amazing! Oh my you look even more beautiful in that dress. I still cannot believe one of the villagers sewed that one of a kind gown." Bura exclaimed as she saw the white wedding dress.

Parthena smiled remembering when she saw the dress the day before. Like Bura said the gown was one of a kind and a very lovely dress. Once she caught sight of the dress in the treasure box she knew it was _the one_. Not because Zane's mother and other women helped sew it, she knew it was the one because she just felt it. It was a bonus that her people made it for her with all their love. It meant a lot to her and she had gone that same night to thank them all. Parthena even went as far as to have a late dinner with them. She even ordered Zan to make sure that Zane, his family, and the other women's family got invited to the wedding. At the very moment that she and the other royals were getting ready her knight, Ti, and some others were escorting the families into the castle.

Parthena couldn't help but giggle picturing all their reactions when she announced their invitation the night before. All the women almost fainted and some even excused themselves as well as their family to get preparations for the big day.

"Thena, I know you dread the wedding and I know for a fact you hate my brother." Princess Bura started while the soon to be Queen looked at herself in the mirror debating on which jewelry would complement her gown.

"I do not hate Trunks Bura, I-I…" she sighed

"It is a long story…" Parthena sighed once more making the princess giggle.

"Do not fret Thena, I understand some. My brother is not prince charming in the eyes of other women, but he does have a great heart." Bura sighed

"I just hope and pray to the stars that he one day will allow you in… Now enough about Trunks, I have a present for you and I wanted to give it to you personally." Bura walked over to the Princess' table grabbing a black wooden box.

"I have known about your wedding for some time now and I immediately went to work to find a perfect gift for you." Princess Bura walked over to Parthena's bed patting the space next to her. Parthena walked over to her bed and sat down.

"My parents have told me plenty about you and your family. I know you love battles. I also heard that you love to battle with weapons… Blades to be exact just like former Queen Aleka." Bura smiled

"An elder back in my planet gifted these to me to give to someone special; at first I thought he meant my mate but the elder explained to me that it could be anyone. He told me my heart will pick the next owner of these blades and the second I heard we would be visiting your planet I knew you were that special person." The princess smiled at the other princess. Bura opened the wooden box revealing two silver and black blades with a red diamond in the middle.

"Now I know that these blades were made for you because you love red." She said as she gently caressed the blades.

"Oh Bura, these are beautiful." Parthena gasped and gently picked up the blades.

"I love them and will cherish these for the rest of my life, thank you." Parthena hugged her soon to be sister-in-law.

"I am glad you love them princess, now I should head out to find my mother." With that said Bura left the gift on the bed and left the princess alone to enjoy her new blades. As soon as the princess left Parthena looked back into the box and saw two garter holders. She immediately pulled them out and slipped one into each leg all the way until it fitted perfectly in the middle of her thighs. She then slipped each blade in and pulled down her dress. _Thank you Princess Bura._ Parthena thought.

Parthena walked over to her now empty closet. Most of her belongings were packed in capsules and she was just reminiscing her childhood memories. Remembering all the times she hid in her enormous closet when she, Goten, Trunks, Zan, and Ti used to play hide-and-seek-the-princess. Parthena turned to look at the bed she was sitting on moment earlier remembering all the times her father told her stories of his past adventures or when her mother sat her there to comb her hair. Parthena jammed her jaw closed tightly and blinked away her tears.

"Sweetheart…" Her mother Aleka interrupted Parthena's thoughts. Parthena looked to her left where her mother stood smiling wide at her daughter.

"I have a gift for you my princess." Aleka opened the navy colored box revealing a set of diamond earrings and a necklace. The earrings were small diamond studs just the way she liked them and the necklace was very similar to her traditional necklace but the difference was that these diamonds had a small hint of blue deep inside.

"Mother…" Parthena gasped

"They are beautiful… Where did you find such a jewel?" Parthena asked while Aleka clipped the diamond necklace secured. Aleka then hugged her daughter for dear life.

"I believe Goten has something for you, as well as a story to the diamonds." She said as she walked out while her son walked into the room smiling.

"Thena" Goten opened the medium wooden box revealing a blue diamond crown. It was beautiful. Parthena couldn't describe it in any words.

"Fifteen years ago when I had visited the planet of jewels I had spotted a small pond. As I neared the pond I saw some kind of hue in it so I crouched down to get a better look and that is when I realized that there were blue jewels inside the pond. I immediately took off my armor and cape to dive into the pond and I collected every last blue diamond I found." Goten explained as he grabbed the crown with much care.

"There were not many diamonds but enough to make a poor commoner one of the richest on this planet. Back to the story, at first I was not sure what to do with these beautiful diamonds but once I came home and saw your beautiful smile greet me I then had an idea. I planned to chisel the diamonds into a crown for you and one day gift it to you."

"I wanted to gift it to you on your eighteenth birthdate but I then decided to gift it to you on your wedding day as your last princess crown. I had a small amount of scraps left over and with that mother made you your jewelry." He said placing the blue diamond crown carefully on her head. Parthena started to tear up after the story. She threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Thank you Goten, it is beautiful and I will treasure it for the rest of my life." She whispered hugging her brother for dear life. Goten smiled and pulled her tighter to him.

"I am proud of you Thena; as much as I hate this you are handling this whole wedding like a real princess." He said

"Actually like a true queen." Goten corrected himself.

"I have promised to protect my people and that includes the Saiyan race." She gave him her reason for agreeing with the wedding. But deep inside she still hated the whole idea and wanted nothing but to rip out the Kings heart. The two siblings had to release each other when there was a knock at her door.

"Princess, it is time." A male guard said through the door.

"I will be out shortly." Parthena answered.

"Well then shall we head out my Princess?" Goten offered her his arm and Parthena hooked hers into his.

"Yes let us go my dear brother." _And get this over with_. She thought

* * *

"Princess Bura…" Parthena whispered once she got the attention of the other princess Parthena quickly lifted her dress revealing her gift making Bura smile.

"Now may everyone stand for the princess." The announcer guard spoke loudly and on queue the orchestra started to play the Princess' song to walk down the aisle. Princess Parthena breathed in deeply before the two male guards opened the double doors. King Goten escorted Princess Bura down first and then when the music changed formal King Kakarot walked down the aisle with his daughter hooked to his arm.

"I love you Thena, never forget that." He whispered as they started to come into view. Parthena smiled knowing her father could see it with his peripheral vision.

The grand hall was decorated white and gold. It was the same hall as the ball was held a couple of days before. Everything was replaced and new. There were chandeliers decorating the roof. All the curtains were pulled open letting the sun set brighten the hall. All the tables were placed to the sides leaving the middle open for the bride to walk down a purple carpet as well for the dance floor later.

The tables were round and topped with a silk white cover. And the chairs were also covered in a silk cover but there was a gold bow tied to the back of the chairs. The center pieces were glass vases with rare white rocks that filled about one-sixth of the vase and surrounding the vases were different sized lit candles. The finishing touch to the centerpiece was Sakura branches inside the vases as well with some of the Sakura pedals decorating the table The Sakura branch represented an omen of good fortune, an emblem of love and affection, as well as an enduring metaphor for the fleeting nature of mortality.

* * *

"Who will be having the honor of taking this princess in marriage?" the priest dressed in black asked and Trunks stepped forward.

"I am. Trunks Vegeta, King of Planet Vegeta." He spoke in a deep voice. The priest nodded.

"Who shall give this pure princess to King Trunks Vegeta?" The priest asked and looked at the formal King.

"I am, formal King Kakarot Bardock of Planet Divinity." Kakarot held onto his daughter's hand.

"As do I, Goten Bardock, King of Planet Divinity." Goten stepped forward and placed his hand over the hand that his father was holding. They both turned to Trunks who was now facing them with his left hand out. Parthena knew what was coming next and dread it. Both father and son handed Parthena's hand into Trunks' awaiting one. Trunks closed his hand over hers and gave her a tight squeeze. **(A/N: I decided to have their grandfather's names as their last names… Respect on my part:])**

"Now King Trunks, please repeat after me." The priest said

"I, King Trunks Vegeta, Planet of Vegeta…" he continued and then took a pause for Trunks to repeat.

"I, King Trunks Vegeta, Planet of Vegeta…" Trunks repeated

"Take Princess Parthena Bardock, Princess of Planet Divinity…" The priest then looked over to the princess.

"Take Princess Parthena Bardock, Princess of Planet Divinity…" Trunks repeated not following the priest's eyes.

"As my Queen of Planet Vegeta…" He then looked over to Trunks.

"As my Queen of Planet Vegeta…" Trunks repeated even though he wanted to growl in anger.

"I will treasure her as a rare jewel; she will be my first priority, and my equal." The priest smiled and Trunks wanted to laugh after hearing that sentence but instead he repeated it.

"I will treasure her as a rare jewel; she will be my first priority, and my equal." _She will not be my first priority I already have __**her**_. He thought.

"I will drown her in happiness and love; she will never fall depress nor feel hatred." Trunks smirked indeed he wouldn't mind drowning her.

"I will _drown_ her in happiness and love; she will never fall depress nor feel hatred." He repeated stressing 'drown' making Parthena jam her jaw.

"I will warm her with my heat and touch; she will never feel the coldness."

"I will warm her with my heat and touch; she will never feel the coldness." Trunks inwardly scoffed knowing he'd never do such a thing.

"I will protect her till my last breath." The priest stressed the whole sentence.

"I will protect her till my last breath." Trunks growled the sentence. After hearing this sentence Parthena furred her brows a bit and a frown replaced her smile.

"Now Princess Parthena, please repeat after me." The Priest said as he faced the Princess. Parthena smiled warmly.

"I, Princess Parthena Bardock, Planet of Divinity…" He started.

"I, Princess Parthena Bardock, Planet of Divinity…" Parthena inwardly sighed but repeated.

"Take King Trunk Vegeta, King of Planet Vegeta…"

"Take King Trunk Vegeta, King of Planet Vegeta…" _The ass monkey_. She thought.

"As my King of Planet Vegeta…" The priest smiled.

"As my King of Planet Vegeta." She growled low.

"I will treasure him as a rare diamond; he will be my first priority, and my equal." He continued

"I will treasure him as a rare diamond; he will be my first priority, and my equal." She repeated the sentence_. I doubt it. _She thought

"I will drown him in happiness and love; he will never fall depress nor feel hatred."

"I will drown him in happiness and love; he will never fall depress nor feel hatred." She smiled innocently while repeating this sentence. _The pleasure it would give me to drown him_. She thought.

"I will warm him with my heat and soft touch; he will never feel the coldness." Parthena wanted to puke after saying this sentence.

"I will warm him with my heat and soft touch; he will never feel the coldness." Parthena wanted to puke after saying this sentence.

"I will protect him till my last breath."

"I will protect him till my last breath." She whispered the end remembering how they use to exchange those eight words.

The priest smiled at the royals and began a speech about young love and friendship. After his amazing speech the priest looked over to King Goten and Princess Bura. Each held onto a ring, Goten handed Trunks the ring while Bura handed Parthena hers.

"Parthena, with this ring I take you as my mate and Queen." Trunks huskily said and he slipped the white gold diamond ring onto her ring finger.

"Trunks, with this ring I take you as my mate and King." Parthena says as she slipped the white gold band onto his wedding finger. She saw and felt Trunks tense up and knew no one else noticed.

"King Trunks, you may kiss your Queen." The priest announced. Trunk grabbed Parthena's chin in between his thumb and index finger. He held onto her tight and Parthena knew there was going to be a bruise later on. She growled low but couldn't afford to make a scene. Trunks then leaned down and took her lips in a soft kiss but soon he bit down hard on her bottom lip. Parthena yelped in pain and tried to move away but he kept her in place. Trunks then leaned into her ear while Parthena brought her left hand up to her lips wincing once she touched the bottom one.

"Oh I'm going to make your life as my Queen a living hell." He whispered evilly.

"Bastard" She growled making Trunks smirk.

"Now I shall have the honor of presenting everyone the King and Queen of Planet Vegeta… King Trunks Vegeta and his new mate Queen Parthena Vegeta." The priest announced and everyone in the hall broke into applause. Trunks took her by the hand and led her down the stairs and carpet he then made a left and walked out into the patio. There they looked over the gold rail and were greeted by the rest of the planet who broke into screams and applause. Parthena smiled sadly at her people and waved to them. After a while the noise stopped and they allowed the Queen to speak.

"Thank you all for coming and you will always be in my heart. It was an honor being your princess and I will truly miss you all." She spoke and blinked away her tears. Here she was about to leave her planet and people to go to the devil's planet.

Trunks led Parthena back into the castle and onto the dance floor. The newlyweds shared their first dance. On the outside they looked like a happy couple, well Parthena did, but inside they were both cursing the other. Trunks held her hip tight while he gipped her hand as well.

"Oh Parthena, can you believe we have finally wed? This might be a dream come true to you, but to me this is hell." He confessed. Parthena chuckled.

"What makes you think this would be a dream to me? I dreaded this day I did not want to marry an imbecile like yourself." She growled.

"Parthena, do not lie to yourself I know you have wanted me since you were a girl." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"You know if things were different back at home I might have considered you as one of my concubines." He whispered. Parthena gasped and backed away causing everyone to stop and look at them. Trunks raised his eyebrow and told her through his eyes if she didn't go back into his arms she'd regret it later. Parthena didn't follow his unsaid order and was thank full when Goten and Bura came to her rescue.

* * *

The dance and celebration was over. Everyone had gone back to their respected homes while Parthena's family and loyal servants bid farewell to their princess and the royal family of Vegeta. Vegeta, Bulma, and Bura walked into a different ship with some soldiers, while about thirty others walked into the second ship which was Trunks and Parthena's.

At the moment Parthena was in the arms of her mother's wishing she could stay with her.

"Mother..." Parthena whispered as her eyes started to water.

"I'll see you soon my love." Aleka whispered back and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to go mother, please…" she begged. Trunks who was waiting for her heard this and decided to grab her.

"Let's go." He said as he took her from the elbow and dragged her to the ship. Parthena blinked away her tears and turned around to see the pain faces of her mother and Annabelle. She also caught the scowls Goten, Zan, and Ti gave Trunks. But she couldn't read her father who had a blank expression. _Daddy…_ she thought as she got pulled into the ship.

* * *

**There is was! What did you all think?**


	10. First Day on Ship and Loss of Innocence

**First Day on Ship and Loss of Innocence**

It was the first night that Parthena was away from her family and at the moment she was in her bed chambers hugging a photo of her family. They have been in space for about four hours and it would take them twenty-six more hours until they arrived at Planet Vegeta.

As soon as Trunks dragged her into the ship he ordered a nearby soldier to take her to her room and then he left to his own chambers. Parthena was not in the mood to fight him because he just took her away from her family and people. She was mentally exhausted and Trunks had hurt her in the worst way by forcing her to leave. On top of that no one fought for her. As soon as she walked into her chambers Parthena fell onto her knees. No one fought for. No one went against their orders to keep her. They just masked their emotions and watched her get taking away.

She couldn't hold in her tears any longer and decided to let everything out. At the moment Parthena didn't have to be the fierce princess or Queen. She didn't have to be the dark angel. No at the moment she was allowed to be the scared, innocent, hurt girl that she is. At the moment she was able to shed every tear in her system so as soon as she wakes up the little scared girl will no longer be there. No. In place of the girl will be the dark angel and she will be out for blood. But instead of sleeping like she had planned to Parthena wiped away her tears and headed into her bathroom. She then walked out her chambers in a white satin robe.

Parthena slowly walked up to King Trunks' door. She felt around for his Ki and knew he was still awake. Parthena took a slow deep breath before raising her hand to gently knock on the metal door. After two gentle knocks the door was yanked open revealing a scowling King. He wasn't wearing his royal purple cape or his armor but he still had on his blue spandex. Trunks looked down at her through narrowed eyes silently asking her what she was doing there. After a moment he got impatient and asked her verbally.

"What is it that you want?" he growled with hatred dripping. Parthena held her ground and spoke as gently and politely as a Princess could speak.

"May I come in?" she asked making all her features soft and loving even though deep down all she wanted to do was rip off his face at the moment.

"No." he answered coldly_. _Parthena sighed_ I believe this is going to be harder than I thought_. She thought

"Trunks, please allow me in we need to speak about important matters." She said again politely.

"No, now head back to your bed chambers and it is King Trunks to you." With that said Trunks was about to shut the door in her face but Parthena brought up her left hand in time to stop it.

"No I will not leave, now move aside we need to start creating this heir of yours." With that Parthena slipped in between the door and the small space Trunks left opened. Trunks growled and slammed the door shut behind her. He turned quickly and flashed in front of her getting a grip on her throat and slammed her to the wall behind them.

"What is it that you want?" he repeated and slightly gripped her throat tighter he then caught site of his work form earlier. On her chin there were three small bruises. Parthena did not flinch nor did she make a face that would give him the pleasure of seeing her in any pain. She also kept her hands to her sides even though she wanted to bring them up and swap his away.

"The sooner I give birth to the next heir of Vegeta the sooner we can get away from each other and obviously I cannot create a child without you." She simply said eyeing him for any sudden reactions. Trunks let go of her throat not before giving her another squeeze he then turned away from her.

"No, not now, go back to your chambers and we will come across this road another night."

"No we will do this tonight." With that Parthena went to his bed and sat crossing her right leg over her left.

"Trunks I want this less than you, but we were both force into this… Now are you going to come and help me create this child?" she asked obviously annoyed about the whole situation.

"Alright, lay down." He said Parthena nodded and laid back onto his King sized bed. Trunks then started walking towards his bed. Trunks hopped onto the bed and crawled towards her to hover over her body. He then untied her white satin gown opening it to reveal her in bloody red lingerie. Parthena looked at his every move beyond nervous at the moment. She was wearing her signature necklace and an ankle bracelet that her brother Goten gave her for her seventh birthday. Trunks looked at her ankle bracelet and noticed all the charms he had given her were gone.

**[Parthena's POV]**

Damn it this was a bad idea. Ugh I should have changed before storming out my room. Oh God please give me the strength to endure whatever he has planned for me. I just know he is going to make me feel like trash. Okay I must stay strong in order to endure his abuse. I hate him so much yet I must endure everything he throws at me. As much as I wish I could wipe his existence off this universe… And I also have the power to do so, I just cannot. After all he was my first crush. My first best friend. Now he will be my first. And the father of my future child… I also don't have the heart to kill him. I just cannot.

**[Trunks' POV]**

Did she get rid of them? Could she have really thrown them away? Did I actually drive her to hate me this much? That she would throw away all the charms I gifted her?

Of course she would. I did and said horrible things to her, of course she would hate me… Wait what am I thinking? I would I, Trunks Vegeta; King od Planet Vegeta feel hurt knowing this psychotic brat hates me. I do not need her love. She is nothing to me but a problem. What am I going to do once we land? Oh bloody hell! I must get this over with so she can leave my chambers and I will not have to endure seeing her face.

**[Third Person POV]**

Trunks then slipped a thumb on each side of her red laced underwear and slipped them off of her long tanned toned legs. He threw the garment to the side and brought his hand down to his spandex to unzip the front. Once King Trunks brought out his manhood from his pants, he was surprised to see it stand out in salute. It has been quite a while since he's had intercourse. He then slipped in between her legs and without warning he thrust all the way in breaking her hymen in the process.

Once inside King Trunks began to thrust in and out not letting Parthena get use to his size and rhythm. With each thrust Trunks powered up giving her everything he had to offer just to see if she would break down in front of him. Which would pleasure him.

When Trunks had first thrust inside she felt herself tear and soon felt some liquid fall in between her thighs. She sniffed the air and soon realized it was blood. Parthena knew Trunks was being rough and ruthless just to see her in pain but she was stronger than this and by no means was she going to let a pathetic demi- sayian see her, Princess of Divinity, and now Queen of Vegeta; one of the two only demi divinity's in the universe in pain. She knew if she powered just a little it wouldn't hurt and do much damage but then if she did she would've given him the satisfaction that he did do damage. That he caused her pain to the point where she'd have to power up in order to take it. So the only thing Parthena could do was close her eyes, shut her mouth so no noises would leave, and make an emotionless expression throughout their 'animal copulation'.

Trunks looked down at the Queen and growled quite low. He wanted to see her in pain and knew that this was causing her pain but she was to stubborn to show any emotion so he pulled out flipped her over to her stomach, brought her up to her knees by grabbing her left hip bone rough. Trunks gripped her hip knowing he'll leave a mark for the morning.

He then tangled one hand in her hair and yanked her head back. At this he received a slight surprise gasp from her. He then roughly entered her once more and this time he received a small yelp. Trunks smirked at continued his work in giving her rough deep thrusts.

After a couple of minutes of Trunks thrusting into her deep, fast, and hard Parthena started to feel the pain subside and a small amount of pleasure started to overtake her body but at that same moment Trunks thrust one last time spilling in his semen and rolling off of her onto the bed as soon as he felt the last drop spurt out. Trunks quickly stood up from the now dirty, sweaty, and bloody bed to zip his spandex. He then walked over to his door, opened it, and looked back at her with a hard scowl.

"You received what you wanted, now go! Never come to my bed chambers again." He growled. Parthena didn't flinch even though all she wanted to do was break down and cry. She quickly sat down ignoring the pain that was burning in between her legs. Parthena climbed off his bed and knelt down to the ground without making an expression of pain as she picked up her underwear, slipped them on, and walked out of his bed chambers refusing to limp, show any emotion, and to try her best of not letting out the sobs which were coming.

Once she stepped out Trunks slammed the door behind her and went to his intercom calling the sayian servants.

"My lord?" asked a female voice.

"I need new sheets in my room this instant." He growled

"Yes my lord we are on our way." Trunks nodded not that anyone could see. He then walked to his black sofa and started reading his book once again.

* * *

Parthena walked down the long hall still keeping her feelings in check because of all the soldiers on duty. Once she saw the room of her bed chambers she instantly ran to it opening it immediately and shutting it as quickly ignoring the concerned calls from the soldiers. Once she got the door to shut, she leaned back onto the door and slid slowly to the floor as she let the uncontrolled sobs emit from her system.

"I guess there were more tears to stream down." She whispered

Parthena brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself protectively afraid that animals such as _him_ were going to come out of the dark and repeat the pain he brought upon her minutes ago. Parthena gently placed her chin on her knees and cried for what seemed like hours, once her cries got softer she looked up to the ceiling as if someone was looking down on her.

"Dear Gods, Grandpa B why?" she asked her elders.

"Why did I have to go through this, is there a reason?" she asked silently hoping they will answer her with an explanation that goes somewhere like 'the whole universe will vanish if you two do not marry, if you do not sacrifice yourself all your people will die.' A good explanation is what she wanted, not like what her father said. "You two will be the most powerful couple there ever will be… and your children…" Parthena had stopped him there because she certainly didn't want to talk to her father about having children with that imbecile.

Parthena stayed crouched on the floor letting her tears out. The new queen stayed this way for about half an hour. She then stood up and walked to her bed and slid to the floor once more but not before taking the auto phone with her.

"Princess, why are you up shouldn't you be asleep?" Asked a half dazed King

"Goten, I need to ask you a question." Goten then shook his head a little when he registered the distress his baby sister had.

"My Princess what is wrong?" he asked Parthena sighed frustrated

"Goten… how can one of the most powerful beings on this universe endure so much pain during intercourse? Isn't that the time where you get pleasured? I've heard of the pain that one endures but this was just nothing I've ever felt." She whispered as a few tears made their presence once again. Goten cleared his throat.

"My Princess we shouldn't be talking about your innocence." He said

"Well then would you like me to talk to Zan or Ti about how I just gave my innocence away an hour ago!" she yelled.

"Princess" Goten growled

"Goten stop calling me Princess… Goten I don't want to be here." She begged

"Listen Thena, I am sorry my love but you are married to King Trunks and now you are the Queen of Planet Vegeta you should be happy my Queen." He smiled knowing she could not see him.

"Goten how can I be happy with a self-centered, ruthless, and imbecile such as him? Goten I just gave up my innocence to a man who didn't care. Can you imagine what I just went through? Instead of love making I had some ignorant asshole on top of me thrusting into me as if… as if I were a pure dog getting ravished!" Her silent cries turned into sobs. Goten tensed after his hearing his baby sister's story.

"Goten you and Zan have been my saviors since I was born and Ti came not to long after. Please, I beg you brother, Oh God I hardly ever, but I beg you, Zan, and Ti. Please come for me I beg you brother." She cried. Goten held in his growl and gulped down.

"My Queen, I promise I will do everything in my power to get to you." He vowed. Parthena closed her eyes and cried in relief.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

**There's the second chapter I promised**

**XXX**

**-Sophie**


	11. Wondering the Ship and Landing

**ShelovesTrunks**: Thank you so much for your review! Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Queen Parthena woke the next morning with a new perspective. She stretched her muscles and slipped out of bed with a huge smile. Yes, her saviors were going to take her back. Parthena headed to her bathroom to take a hot shower and then she was going to go to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast.

After drying herself with a small amount of energy, Parthena slipped into an azure spandex and strapped both her blades, which were gifted from Bura, onto each of her thighs. She then placed her hair into a high pony tail, attached her traditional necklace and ankle bracelet in their spot, and placed her crown, gift from Goten, on her head.

Parthena made her way to the doors of her bed chamber and opened them revealing an empty hallway. _Hmm I wonder where are all the soldiers went?_ She thought remembering there were men posted in every corner as well as outside her room. Queen Parthena shrugged and made her way down the hallway until she found the kitchen which was located in the lower deck. The kitchen was empty as well so she decided to get to work and make herself a well-deserved breakfast.

The Queen rummaged through the refrigerator and found all the ingredients for her breakfast. After fifteen minutes she was hovering over the stove making ham when the chef and his assistants made their way into the kitchen.

"Queen Parthena," they greeted and each knelt down onto a knee as they brought their right fist over their heart. Parthena turned from the stove and smiled.

"You may all stand." She ordered.

"My Queen, I will take over, you should not have to hassle with this. I will finish the remaining and send Alliah to take it to your chambers." The Chef said as he walked over to Parthena.

"It is alright, I can handle this. If you would all like you can all rest until you are needed." She dismissed them. But the Chef shook his head.

"My lady, please allow me to finish the meal for you." He pleaded. Parthena sighed.

"Chef, you do know it is rude for you and your assistants to not introduce yourselves to your new Queen." She said so he could get distracted while she finished. Which worked. The Chef looked at his Queen in horror.

"Oh my Lady, my apologies, please forgive us for our rudeness." He pleaded as he and the five other women knelt onto their knee once again. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"You are all forgiven, now stand and introduce yourselves." She ordered as she placed her twelfth omelet on a dish.

"Of course, I am Chef Briad Jones. I am head Chef as well as a trained soldier." The Chef saluted and turned to the woman on his right.

"This is Alliah, Kristen, Sia, Leah, and Sied." Chef Jones introduced each woman who curtsied in respect. Parthena smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, as you know I am Queen Parthena. Have you all eaten yet?" she asked in concern when she saw Leah eye her fruit salad.

"Of course my' lady." Jones said but Parthena saw behind his lie.

"Jones… Is it alright if I call you that or do you prefer Chef Jones or Chef?" she asked

"You may call me as you wish my Queen." He bowed his head.

"I asked you a question, soldier." She hissed. The chef gulped.

"Jones is fine my Lady… Many people here never refer to my name. They all refer to me as Chef. I know I am the Chef but I am also a strong warrior." He confessed and Parthena smiled.

"Do not worry Jones, we will change that soon, now Jones why don't you and these lovely ladies join me for breakfast. It will give us a chance to know one another and I would love to know as much as I can about my people." Parthena said and sat down at the counter. Jones and the others knew it was an order and complied. Soon they were all laughing like old friends as they got to know their new Queen. Inside each person thanked the Gods for giving them their Queen.

After her breakfast Parthena made her way through the ship and got to know every soldier in there as well as their respective families on the planet. Parthena was grateful that she never ran into Trunks but she felt his energy Ki and it seemed like he was ignoring her. Not that she minded.

After dinner and a long spar with her new elites, Parthena bid goodnight to every member on the ship before retreating herself to her bed chambers with her two guards flanking her. As soon as James, one of her guards, opened her door Parthena turned to face them.

"James, Layn, it is alright you two can retreat to your chambers… We are in the middle of the sky I am sure there are no threats around." She said but neither bulged. Parthena sighed and walked into her chambers.

"My Queen, the ship will be landing in four hours… I shall be the one to carry you into the castle and your bedroom." He bowed his head and closed the door.

"We will be landing soon…" she whispered and soon felt the butterflies in her stomach. It had been years since Parthena visited Planet Vegeta. When she was a little girl and visited for the first time Parthena fell in love with the planet. It reminded her of her home planet greatly.

* * *

As the hours passed Parthena was sitting on her bed and looking out the window as the ship desended.

"My lords, we shall be landing in approximately five minutes." A woman's voice was heard over the intercom. Soon after Parthena heard a knock and granted them to walk in. James walked in and knelt in respect.

"My lady, we shall be landing soon, I will be showing you to your chambers as the King goes to his." He said and Parthena nodded.

"Very well then, let us go to the exit and a wait until it is time to leave." With that Parthena stood and followed James while Layn and another soldier named Liam flanked her.

Once they exited the ship Parthena turned to her left and saw Vegeta walk out carrying Bura in his arms and Bulma following behind. Bulma noticed her and walked towards her.

"Oh my dear, how was the flight? I hope it was a pleasant one." She said as she hooked her arm with Parthena's. Vegeta walked ahead while talking to his commanders and both Bulma and Parthena were being flanked by six guards two who were James and Layn. Parthena smiled.

"Yes, Bulma it was indeed pleasant." She half lied.

"TRUNKS!" Parthena heard a feminine yell. She looked up and saw a woman fling herself into Trunks' awaiting arms. The woman was a curvy as Parthena herself. She was probably around her height but the woman was wearing, what seemed, like a very expensive gown. She had strawberry blonde hair and creamy pale skin. Parthena however didn't have a chance to see the woman's eyes. Parthena furred her brows confused and a bit hurt when she saw the smile and happiness Trunks had in his eyes.

"Bulma, if I may… Who is that woman Trunks is holding?" she asked and Bulma scowled over her son.

"I'm sorry Parthena, I apologize for not telling you sooner, but that is Trunks' lover." She sadly confessed. Parthena slowly nodded and kept walking with Bulma. She caught a glare from Trunks but he soon smiled when his blonde lover called to him.

* * *

**A little something. Trust me this one is going to get interesting soon. LIAM is at its point where everything just starts coming at you and Future for the Saiyans… Well let's just say that one is taking a little more time. Hope you all review! **

**-Sophie**


	12. The King's Paramour & learning heritages

**Thank you**

**LilLaoRyo704: Thanks so much for your review! I know I was sad because well it's just so horrible lol **** Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

**Last time:**

"_**I'm sorry Parthena, I apologize for not telling you sooner, but that is Trunks' lover." She sadly confessed. Parthena slowly nodded and kept walking with Bulma. She caught a glare from Trunks but he soon smiled when his blonde lover called to him.**_

* * *

James had shown the queen to her bed chambers, which was on the other side of the castle. Far, far away from Trunks' and his lover's bed chambers. Parthena was still hurt and angry that Trunks had a lover and it seemed like everyone in the castle knew. She felt like an idiot, and that's something Parthena never feels. She decided to take a hot shower and slip into her large bed. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and she was going to meet her new people.

* * *

The next morning servants brought her breakfast and they introduced themselves. Her personal maid was named Nai and she gave Parthena a small device so whenever she was needed all Parthena had to do was press it and Nai would be at her side as soon as she can. The queen decided to explore the castle and gardens since she hadn't been there in quite some time. She slipped into a salmon gown that had a two foot train. She then clipped on her jewelry, crown, and blades. Once she was ready Parthena made it to her door which opened thanks to James.

"My' lady…" he and another soldier greeted.

"Good morning James, Lou. How are you doing this morning?" she asked politely and started to walk straight ahead with both men behind. After walking about fifteen feet two other men flanked her. Parthena sighed. She almost forgot how the soldiers were much protected of the royal family.

"My Lady, where will you be going today, shall I gather a carriage?" James asked Parthena, who shook her head.

"No James, I would just like to explore the castle grounds and introduce myself to the other staff." She said.

"Tomorrow, however I would like to walk the villages and meet the people. Please arrange all preparations for that." She ordered.

"Of course my Lady." Parthena as well as her four guards walked around the castle as she met her staff and introduced herself to them. She also made schedules to sit with them one-on-one to know them better. As Parthena made her way to the gardens she stopped because her name was being called out. Well her title.

"Excuse me. My Lord." A young woman came running down the halls. James clicked his tongue and the other three men got in front of Parthena.

"Who are you?" James ordered the young woman.

"Please, forgive me. My name is Pen I am the Queen's Personal Assistant. My Lord, I shall be in charge of all your meeting and such." She breathed and knelt down on her knee. Parthena nodded.

"You may stand… Gentlemen excuse me." She said and stepped to the front but James stopped her.

"My Lady, first let me make sure… I was not aware of this." He said but Parthena shook her head.

"James do not worry she cannot harm me and trust me if she tried she would regret it." Parthena said.

"Now Pen, come walk with me we must get acquainted." Pen smiled and started to walk with the Queen.

* * *

It was lunch time and Parthena made her way to the table outside. James had told her that lunch was being served on the patio. Once she got there Vegeta, Bulma, and Bura were already seated. Vegeta stood in respect and walked over to Parthena and escorted her to her chair.

"Thank you Vegeta." She thanked him and he nodded.

"Sweetheart, how was your first night?" Bulma asked. Parthena smiled.

"Lovely, I have an amazing view of the gardens as well as the sun and moon. I also had a morning walk with Pen and I was able to meet all the staff."

"That's lovely dear and you've met Pen already that's great I knew once who and Trunks conceive a baby you'll need someone to help you." Bulma said and Parthena froze.

"Umm yes talking about children… Ugh I have news." she smiled. Vegeta corked his brow.

"I have sensed them." She whispered and smiled shyly. Bura tilted her head in confusion, Bulma smiled, and Vegeta looked at her in interest.

"That is great news my dear! Congratulations… But wouldn't it be too soon to know?" she asked confused but Parthena shook her head.

"It would be difficult for any other species to notice but since I am both Saiyan and God I have the ability to sense life and in the middle of the night I sensed two." She said as her eyes watered. Bulma and Bura gasped while Vegeta looked at Parthena shocked.

"TWO! That means…" Bura trailed off and jumped up her seat. She and Bulma rushed over to Parthena and embraced her.

"Yes I will be having twins." She assured them Vegeta smirked.

"Twins… They will be legends." He said and started to dig into his food ecstatic of his daughter-in-law's news.

"I'm happy for you my dear… Oh there is much planning, do not worry my child Bura and I will help you." Bulma hugged Parthena tighter. Soon the two sat down and they all enjoyed their lunch while planning for the future. After lunch James excused himself as he approached Parthena.

"Excuse me my Lords, But my queen, the King would like to see you in his study." He said. Parthena lifted her brow and nodded. James helped her up and escorted her to Trunks' study. After knocking Parthena stepped in and saw Trunks sitting behind a dark brown wooden desk.

"Parthena, come we must speak." Trunks ordered as he pointed to the chair in front of him. Parthena raised her eyebrow.

"About what?" she asked refusing to sit.

"I already know, I've sensed them as well and I want to speak to you about protection." Parthena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean protection? I am perfectly fine of protecting myself as well as my children." She argued feeling insulted. Trunks growled.

"Listen, I am aware you are capable of protecting yourself but you are now pregnant with **my** children. You will be escorted everywhere with the men I assign to you and they must report to me about your whereabouts. You may leave." He ordered but Parthena growled.

"**You** listen to me I am capable of protecting myself as well as my children… I do not need men following my every move when they can have better things to do and you do not need to know every aspect of my life. We were both force into this and I do not need to report to you just like you do not have the need to report to me. Good day Trunks." She growled and walked out with a huff. Trunks hissed and shook his head.

"Sebastian!" he called to his assistant.

"Yes my Lord." A thin muscular man in a gray spandex suit came in.

"I want Leo and his team following every move the Queen makes." Trunks ordered and went back to reading his documents.

* * *

The afternoon zoomed by and Katarina was now sitting in the garden facing the castle. She could see soldiers and servants walking around in the castle. James, Lou, and Leo where standing behind her as they kept an eye of the premises. She knew James' and Leo's teams where hidden in the shadows. Parthena sighed and rolled her eyes. She was inside sacred grounds who in their right mind would want to attack her in the castle's protection. After a couple of minutes Parthena saw Princess Bura, followed by two men, make her way to her. Bura gracefully sat down and smiled.

"Hello Parthena, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm well, I would be a tad better if Trunks didn't have so many men watching me." She hissed in annoyance and Bura giggled.

"Trunks is very paranoid when it comes to the safety of the important things in his life. You and your children are the most important things in his life at the moment as well as his weakness. He knows once enemies get the word that you are the new Queen as well pregnant with the soon to be heirs, there will be many after you." Bura narrowed her eyes knowing it was going to happen. But Parthena laughed.

"Bura, I appreciate your concern but I am capable of protecting us all… I too know what is going to happen it's bound to happen and I am ready. I have been visited by my grandmother who has showed me how to protect my kin." She assured the princess. Bura smiled and nodded.

"I know you are capable but it puts me to ease knowing more than two dozen elites are following you." She smiled widely. Parthena was about to laugh but saw Trunks and his lover on the second floor.

"My dearest Bura, can you tell me about Trunks' lover?" asked Queen Parthena

"Her… Do not fret over her Parthena she is no one here." Princess Bra said. Parthena smiled but gave Bura the look that she wanted to know. Bura sighed in defeat.

"Her name is Abria she is my brother's lover obviously." Parthena nodded knowing that information.

"Yes, last night Bulma told me after I saw the two embrace… What is their story? I mean they seemed very fond of each other." She said

"Come Thena let's take a walk out in the forest." Bura stood and waited for Parthena to do the same. The two women started to walk into the green forest with their guards not far behind.

"Well three years ago my brother had to travel the universe in order to prove he is worthy to be King. After every King the Prince must travel to twelve different planets in the Universe and retrieve items that the King ordered."

"Trunks stopped on a Planet called Leila, you may have heard of it…It's the Planet of the Sirens and Abria is the Princess there." She started.

"Oh yes I have I knew she looked familiar. Please forgive me for interrupting please go on." Parthena motioned and smiled.

"It is fine Thena, well when Trunks arrived there the next day when he was supposed to leave his ship mysteriously broke down and he and his twenty-four men had to stay for two whole weeks." She growled only wondering what her brother and men did.

"I see he stayed with her." Parthena stated

"That's what we believed because when he returned home he brought her along, but my father didn't approve. My Father does not like the Sirens; he believes they are dishonest creatures who can easily take what they want from any man even from women. They are very powerful with their seduction singing the more bodies under their spell the powerful they get. My father sometimes worries when she is here because if she or any other Siren ever decided to take the planet under their spell they might be able to be as strong as a Super Sayian 5." Parthena looked at her wide-eyed.

"That is not safe… Does Trunks ever think of what can happen? Does he not care about his planet or people?" she asked but Parthena smiled sadly.

"Trunks loves our planet as well as our people, he believes he's in love and that Abria is his mate."

"I am sorry Parthena, I know it is horrible and I apologize for not saying this sooner but my father asked me not to. He wanted to speak to you alone but we did not expect her to be here… My father is enraged that she was here when none of us where." Bura growled the end

"It is alright Bura, I knew Trunks had someone or was going to have a concubine. He loathes me as much as I him. But do not worry about the siren. I am here and I am the Queen she will not harm this planet nor its people. And if tries, well she will be one of the few who will have the honor to see my full power." Bura gulped but smiled.

"I am joys that you are our Queen…" Bura said

"Tell me Thena about your species, I don't seem to sound rude but you and I are the same yet different. We both are half sayian and our other half are different species I am of course half human and you are half Divinity. I can only imagine how much power you process." She said in awe.

"Yes my dear Bura I can be very powerful, I believe that is why our Fathers arranged this marriage. A demi sayian is very powerful such as a Super Divinity. And combining both can sure make possibly the most powerful being in the universe." She whispered and covered her stomach with her hand.

"These children of mine will be this universe's saviors. I know they will surpass me and Trunks when they come to age. Trunks will also get much stronger… After our night together his power increased greatly and once we mate he will be as powerful as I am." Bura furred her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"When any species has intercourse with a Super Divinity that species' power will increase greatly, but once we mate, his/her power will increase to its full potential." She smiled.

"That is amazing beyond belief." Bura said in Awe and Parthena nodded.

"It is, and it is also very convenient especially to protect our kin and people." She smirked but Bura frowned.

"Parthena, you said you were going to mate with my brother… Are you?" she asked

"I doubt we will ever mate since he has his lover… I am stuck with him and if he truly cares for his people as I have come to in such few hours I would give him the power to protect them and the royal family. As I have said before I am stuck with him and I have no plans on mating someone else. If this planet ever befalls to danger I will mate with him giving him the potential to become the strongest Saiyan who ever will exist… Enough about mating, we should head back into the castle I believe dinner will be served shortly." With that both young women walked to the castle talking about the soon to be heirs of Planet Vegeta.

* * *

Dinner was served two hours later and everyone was to meet at the dining room. Once Parthena walked into the dining room she noticed everyone was there waiting for her. Vegeta stood in respect and cleared his throat letting Trunks know to do the same. Trunks looked up at Parthena and stood. The queen smiled and sat in the chair James had held out for her.

"Thank you James." She thanked.

"My pleasure my Queen." He whispered and walked to the corner. Parthena greeted everyone and then turned to the princess Siren.

"Hello, I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. As you may know I'm…" she got cut by the blonde.

"Parthena Bardock, princess of Divinity, now Queen of the Saiyans." She said and eyed Parthena who smirked in response.

"Well it seems introductions were not needed. Obviously you know who I am as I know who you are… Abria Stelle, Princess of the Sirens as well as the lover of my husband… Now little princess I know you and I will not get along and trust me it has nothing to do with love nor sexual intercourse with Trunks." She said and heard Trunks growl loud in warning.

"Calm Trunks I am just having a civil conversation with the Siren… Now like I have said it has nothing to do with that, you can keep him for all I care, but I will not I repeat not allow you or anyone of your species as well as others to harm my people from Vegeta or Divinity. If you keep to yourself and Trunks I will not have a problem." She finished and Trunks stood growling and baring his fangs at her, making both Bulma and Bura jumped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH PARTHENA! YOU'RE NO ONE TO TELL HER WHAT SHE CAN AND CAN'T DO!" He growled and James flinched forward not sure to go to his Queen's side. Parthena smirked and Vegeta snapped his head to his son.

"Trunks, don't you dare speak to her that way. She is your wife and Queen, respect her." He warned.

"She's nothing to me except for the woman who is birthing my children."

"And that should be enough to respect her." Bulma said looking at him hurt. Trunks growled and grabbed Abria's hand and stomped away. Parthena sighed

"I apologize for everything." She looked at the royals then James.

"No sweetheart I am sorry for him… Trunks isn't in his right mind ever since he's met that girl." Bulma said as her eyes got teary.

"She's going to ruin him." Vegeta growled. Parthena smiled sadly.

"I will not let that happen Vegeta, you have my word. If you all will excuse me I would like to sleep." Parthena stood.

"But hunny you haven't had dinner yet." Bulma cried.

"It is alright Bulma, I am not as hungry as I had thought." With that Parthena and James left.

* * *

Once Parthena made it to her bedroom she slipped out of her dress and into a night gown. She then slipped under the covers and started to drift off to sleep while facing the glass wall where the moon shined in.

"Ohhh" Parthena moaned and snapped her head to the left. Her body shuddered in pleasure.

"Ahhh, ohhh…" she hissed and held onto the white sheets for dear life. Her back arched but she soon cried out in pain when she felt five slashes cross her stomach.

"Ugh," she cried out. Soon her doors were broken down while six men ran into the room searching for any threats. Parthena's eyes snapped opened while the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"My Queen, what happened?" A soldier but the name of Pax asked. Parthena shot up and covered her stomach with both her hands.

"He was here…" she whispered and looked around.

"That thing was in my chamber, it came in and it… where is it?!" she exclaimed and shot out of her bed.

"My Lady, no one is here, who did you see?" asked Pax but Parthena made her way to the balcony.

"I did not see it, I felt it above me. It was here check on everyone." She ordered and grabbed at her stomach. Pax looked down.

"My Lady, let me get a doctor for you, you are hurt." He said and tried to pry her hands away but Parthena growled.

"I am fine, now go do as I asked." She ordered. Pax nodded and left.

"What is going on in here?!" Trunks snapped as he walked into the Queen's chambers pissed that his guards woke both him and his 'mate' up.

"King Trunks, someone was in the Queen's room… We heard her scream and her Ki energy sky rocketed… Sir I have never felt such a thing." Pax whispered and Trunks nodded. As much as he wanted to blame his people for waking him up he truly woke up because of the amount of energy that shot throughout the planet.

"Did you find anyone?" he grumbled and looked over at the balcony where the Queen was staring out into nothing.

"No my King, once we flashed in here there was no one and the Queen had her arms wrapped around her stomach… I believe someone tried to harm her, but she does not let anyone see." He whispered. Trunks furred his brows and nodded.

"Check the rest of the castle and have teams separate to check the planet." The guard nodded and went off to work

"Everyone out." He ordered. As soon as the last solider left Trunks walked over to his queen.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he asked as he leaned back onto the rail with his arms crossed over his bare chest

"It was only a nightmare, I am fine." She whispered and kept her eyes to the forest. Trunk puckered his lips and noticed her left arm covering her stomach.

"What is wrong with your stomach?" he questioned.

"Menstrual cycle." She said Trunks chuckled.

"Have you forgotten you're pregnant, I am a Saiyan and I did just fuck you so I know that's bullshit." He chuckled

"Watch your mouth around me." She hissed. Trunks growled and grabbed her by the arm he dragged her to the bed threw her onto it and straddled her hips. He then tore her gown off leaving her body naked from waist up. Parthena gulped and closed her eyes keeping in the tears. Trunks growled after seeing her stomach.

"What the hell is this!?" he questioned while his eyes looked over at the five gashes on her stomach.

"Answer me! Who did this to you?" he questioned once again. Pinning her arms above her. HE held her with one hand while he roughly grabbed her chin.

"Answer me Parthena, if you don't I will start killing people." He threatened, furious that his men couldn't keep her safe.

"I do not know" she whispered.

"Don't bullshit me Parthena you know and I want to know." He growled.

"Damn it Trunks I said I do not know, if I knew would you not think I would be hunting the bastard down!" she questioned and turned her head to not look at him. Trunks gritted his jaw and gently got off of her. He walked over to her drawer and pulled out a sports bra, he walked back and helped her into it. Then called the guards.

"I want a doctor here now!" he ordered and turned to the Queen.

"Stay laying down it's easier for the doctors to look at you."

"Why didn't you have someone look you over? Have you forgotten about my children you're carrying?"

"No I have not they are my children as well and I have a shield around the womb, nothing and no one can harm them." She said sighing in relief that she thought about keeping it up during her sleep. Trunks furred his brows.

"A shield?" he asked and Parthena nodded

"Yes, two nights ago my grandmother visited me in my dreams and she showed me how to protect my children." She said thankful for her grandmother who loves to visit her and her mother in their dreams.

"And why haven't you told me of this?" he questioned.

"I have tried, you did not want to listen to me." She argued.

"Hmm, well that's good I want you to have it around the whole time do you understand?" he asked Parthena rolled her eyes.

"You do not have to tell me I am the one carrying this children and I know how to protect them." She said making Trunks chuckle.

"It seems like you do." The doctors came cleaned her wounds and wrapped her in bandages. Everyone left and Trunks turned before closing her door.

"Thank you for protecting my children, sleep well Parthena." He whispered. Parthena furred her brows. Dear Gods, what do I do with him? She thought but decided to curl into a ball. _I wished he was here_ with me. She whispered and closed her eyes. Parthena would never admit it but deep down she was afraid of whoever was out there trying to harm her and her children.

"I vow to keep you two safe." She whispered and held her arms around her stomach protectively.

* * *

**So that's that. What did ya think of this chapter? Hmm anyone know who's out to get Parthena?**


	13. Ch 13 Saving Parthena

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile. Sorry but I've been busy with packing. Anyways here's the next chapter. It's not much more like a filler for later but it's kind of interesting. Some Parthena and Trunks moments.**

* * *

"No Goten, you will not travel to Vegeta if Parthena is having problems with Trunks she is strong enough to fend for herself!" Kakarot yelled.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HER WELL BEING?!" Goten growled staring straight into his father's eyes. Aleka was sitting in a chair rubbing her temples.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Kakarot yelled.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU NOT DOING EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO GET HER BACK! SHE IS MISERABLE WITH THAT MAN! DID YOU KNOW SHE CALLED ME CRYING ON HER WEDDING NIGHT! WHAT WOMAN CRIES ON HER WEDDING NIGHT! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Goten asked and growled at the same time making Aleka flinch.

"WELL DO YOU!?" He asked and without his father's go Goten continued.

"BECAUSE THE KING DIDN'T SHOW HER MERCY DURING THEIR INTERCOURSE. SHE TOLD ME HE HAD SEX WITH HER AS IF SHE WERE A DOG! A DOG!" Goten cried the end and this time Kakarot flinched.

"My poor baby sister had a man who hates her take her innocence the one moment when a man is supposed to love and care for a pure women. And my baby sister didn't have it." Goten threw himself on a chair and grabbed his hair.

"I'm going father weather you approve or not. I'm going for her." With that Goten stood up, made his way to his mother to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek then made his way out the throne room to find Zan and Ti.

"Zan, I know you want to go but I need you here to stay and help my father lead the army you also need to keep investigating on who is trying to harm our people." Goten ordered. Zan tightened his jaw but nodded. HE wanted to argue and tell Goten that he wanted to see Parthena himself, but knew he had an important mission there, at home. Goten turned to Ti.

"Have you gathered the team and made sure we have everything we might need?" He asked and Ti nodded.

"Yes sir we're ready to leave on your command." Goten nodded and turned back to Zan.

"Keep an eye on my mother we'll be back shortly." With that both Goten and Ti made their way to the ship.

* * *

"Oh my Princess he's here! They both are! Come Princess!" Parthena grabbed her dear friends hand as she sprinted to the familiar Kis.

"Thena, where are we going? Slow down." Bura cried as she tried to keep up with the Queen.

"Bura, I knew he was going to come for me." Thena said as her eyes watered. As they entered the hall Thena let go of Bura's hand and ran into the masculine man.

"I AM TAKING HER WITH ME AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!" the man growled

"Goten!" Parthena cried as she ran up to the powering man. Goten immediately turned from the argument he was having with the King and former King.

"My Princess." He whispered and opened his arms for her.

"Goten I knew you'd come for me." Parthena whispered as she cried into her brother's chest.

"Of course my Princess I will always come for you." He promised

"Guards grab the Queen and take her to her chambers." King Trunks ordered The guard Saiyans were about to grab Parthena out of Goten's arms when suddenly Goten picked her up bridal style and held her tightly to his chest as he scowled and growled at the men advancing on them. Ti and his crew flashed towards Goten's side ready for a fight.

"Father!" cried Bura begging for him to call down the men.

"Guards leave them." Ordered Vegeta.

"No grab her and take her away." Ordered Trunks. Goten growled and started to power up.

"No I said back down now!" growled Vegeta giving his guards a death glare.

"I am your king and you will listen to me. Now do as I say." Trunks said.

"And I am your Queen and I say to back down." Parthena calmly ordered. Trunks looked into her black eyes and smirked.

"No my Queen I overpower you."

"I'm sorry my queen." Said one of the guards as he and two other's advanced towards her. Ti flashed in front of Goten putting a wall between the Queen and the offended guards.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" growled Parthena as she started to power up and climbed out of Goten's arms. Ti threw the guard down and flashed towards her side. Parthena kept powering up letting everyone know she was not one to mess with. No one knew her true power except for her parents, Goten, Zan, and Ti. They knew she was capable of protecting herself but this was their Princess and they vowed to her that she would never have to protect herself because they will always be there.

Parthena slowly walked towards to the guards still powering up letting her Ki flicker around her turning blue. Her hair started to grow longer and a shade of blue started to form in it. Also instead of her hair going straight down it started to furiously wave around her giving her that scary powerful medusa look. Her lips turned to a steel line and her eyes started to turn blue as well. Parthena faced the guards with a scowl.

"Now I order you to back off and go to your post." She growled showing her fangs to them. The guards gulped, nodded, and flew away. Trunks was beyond furious he walked over to his wife.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled. Parthena sighed and powered down to her normal level. Her eyes and hair turned back to black, and her hair got shorter.

"I ordered them away, now I believe we all need to talk shall we head over to the study?" she asked smiling sweetly up to her husband. Parthena turned to her brother and Ti who were ordering their men back to the ship.

"Come along boys." Goten and Ti nodded and started to follow her as she took a hold of Buras hand. Trunks snapped his head towards her and grabbed her tightly by the bicep. Parthena slightly flinched, released Bura's hand and Goten and Ti were both around Trunks.

"No" Parthena ordered them to back off.

"Let me go now." She growled as she looked up to Trunks' cold glare.

"NO you will go to your chambers and you will stay here on VEGETA!"

"Let me go now or I will make you" she threatened

Trunks started to drag her away both Goten and Zan flashed to his side. Trunks easily threw the both powerful Ki blast and flashed away with the Queen.

"DAMN TRUNKS! GET BACK HERE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" He yelled. Goten was about to follow but Vegeta stepped in front.

"Don't worry boy, he won't hurt her…. Bura show them where they'll be staying." With that Vegeta left. Goten growled but the princess held onto his bicep.

"Don't worry Goten, Trunks won't hurt Parthena. I promise."

* * *

**So yeah, it was really short! haha**


End file.
